


If He Had Come

by xiaomuecho



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd被Joker囚禁了九个月。后来，Batman排除万险终于救出了Jason，把他带回了Wayne庄园疗养。但Batman是不是已经来的太晚了？（阿卡姆骑士游戏AU）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If He Had Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487642) by [bronwe_iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronwe_iris/pseuds/bronwe_iris). 



Chapter 1  
已经九个月了。  
他被殴打，折磨，羞辱到超乎人类的极限。他已经不记得穿着不是阴冷又浸满鲜血的沾着伤口的衣服是什么感觉了。他已经不记得动一动四肢，不痛的撕心裂肺的感觉了。他的皮肤总是寒冷又湿黏黏的，他的眼球充血，头发油腻纠结。他已经记不得干净整洁，完好无缺的感觉了。  
不知怎么的，最新的伤最糟糕。Joker站在他面前，把一块烧红的烙铁烫在他的脸上，Jason实在是阻止不了双唇间迸发出的可怕的哀鸣。铁具固定住了他的脑袋，所以他根本无法躲开那个虐待狂的笑容。他的尖叫混合着Joker疯狂的笑声，这声音比Jason所有的噩梦都要可怕。  
Joker做的最糟糕的并非生理上的痛苦——他经受过其他差不多的折磨。而是他再也无法摆脱这恐惧。就算有奇迹发生，他能逃离这无间地狱，也没什么用了。他脸上的烙痕会永远在那儿提醒他发生过的一切。他属于Joker。就算他逃了出来，Joker永远都掌控着他的思想和灵魂。  
这想法让Jason根本无法停止尖叫。这尖叫生于痛苦，逐渐变为否认和恐惧，真相如潮水般淹没他。他被永远的污染了，每一个看见他的脸的人都会知道。  
他被这个念头纠缠着，甚至没有意识到Joker拿开了烙铁。灼热的痛楚持续着，凉爽的空气轻拂过伤口，让他一阵刺痛。Jason畏缩着痛苦的喘息，眼睛半闭着全无焦点，一条腿瘸着躺在第五层台阶上。  
“好吧，真好玩儿！”Joker开心的说道。“我得说，这真是很大的进步啊——你看起来比之前好看多了，相信我！另外，现在如果我把你弄丢了，不论谁捡到你都会知道该把你还给谁啦！”Joker摇了摇已经冷却的烙铁，开心的吹着口哨。“我很想跟你呆一会儿，不幸的是啊，我还有别的事情要做。”Jason没有动。Joker笑得更开心了，用一个嘲笑的手势晃了晃手。“请不用送啦；我自己出去就好。塔塔！”  
Jason看着远处的墙，眼神空白。Joker走向房间的铁门，脚步的回声回荡在Jason的耳中。门打开又关上，整间屋子终于静了下来。  
Jason脸上像被火烧了一样，根本没有随着时间流逝而减轻。痛苦冲击着他的身体，Jason根本控制不住眼泪。它们从他脏兮兮的脸上滑下掉在地上。  
“Bruce……”  
几个月前他期盼Bruce来救他的希望早已消失无踪。他知道Batman不会来了，他根本不在乎Jason—如果他真的曾经在乎过。Jason早已被代替了—就像Joker一直以来在他耳边一遍一遍的说的—现在他终于知道他对这个他竟然曾经认为是他的父亲的男人来说什么都不是。  
然而，在他极少数孤身一人的时候，Jason有时候实在是控制不住的用那破碎又沙哑的声音念着Bruce的名字。当他说他的名字是就好像一个小孩子，每次他说出这个抛弃了他的名字他都会无比愤怒。可是他支离破碎的声音还是会念这个名字。  
Jason根本不动。他好长时间之前就明白了这房间根本无路可逃，因此他不会费心试着逃跑了。他还能去哪儿？他还能投奔谁？在这地狱之外根本无人等他，所以为什么要离开呢？另外，他明白如果他尝试坐起来，他会疼昏过去。  
远处传来一阵尖叫。跟以往不同的声音，Joker在废弃的阿卡姆病院的其他“客人”。他们都没有Jason呆的时间长。但是这些尖叫——听起来不太一样。更加的……恐慌而不是痛苦。  
“停下来！求你了！我不知道Joker在哪里！他——他没有说他要去哪儿！”  
“我们——我们只被告知要留在这里！只有这些了！”  
“求你了！不要！”  
Jason的耳朵好奇的竖了起来。他知道这是Joker的打手的叫声。这些人只要留下超过几周他就会熟悉他们的声音。这很难得，因为Joker很快就会厌倦用同一批人，有时候他折磨Jason也会厌烦的。但是Jason从没听过Joker的手下发出这种声音。事实上，这很像Jason和Batman一起对付罪犯时的声音……  
房间的门打开了。Jason微微抬了抬眼睛，等着看到一个愤怒的守卫站在门口，给他一顿好揍，因为这些打手也需要释放他们的怒火。当他的视线聚焦，Jason的心跳难以置信的加速了。  
这不可能。这一定是另一个幻觉。或者一个梦。一个苦涩的，满是笑话的梦。  
Batman俯视着Jason，一动不动。犹豫的向前走了一步，然后冲向了Jason，跪在这个伤痕累累的男孩儿身旁。  
“Jason……”这个幻觉低语道。现在Jason明白这就是一个梦了，因为他认识的Batman根本不会带着这样的感情说话。他认识的Batman不会允许自己的声音颤抖着念出一个名字，不会允许自己颤抖的双手伸向Jason。  
“不……求你了……”Jason低声说道。他受不了再看到Batman的另一个身影了。就像上一个梦里一样Batman最终痛揍了他一顿，或者是带着Jason虚假的逃离……Jason受不了了。“求你了…走开…”  
“Jason，哦天啊……Jason，”幻觉说道。Batman颤抖的吸了一口气。“Jason，是我。是Bruce啊。”  
“不—不……”Jason喃喃道。“不是真的…你不是真的…”  
“是我，Jason，”Batman坚持道。“我对你发誓，我是真的。我在这儿，Jason。我来带你回家。”  
“不……”Jason哽咽道。眼眶溢出泪水。太过分了。他宁愿面对另一场愤怒的Batman的噩梦，也不愿意面对这个温柔的爱着他的Batman。太久没有人这样对他了，他根本不知道该怎么办。  
幻觉拾起Jason的手放在他的胸膛上。Jason感觉到温暖的肉体，熟悉的黑色皮革面罩。他感觉到Batman的呼吸落在他的手掌心。然后幻觉拿下了他的面具，然后是Bruce Wayne的脸。  
Jason以前在梦中从来没看见过Bruce的脸。一直都是Batman的脸。他在梦中也从没看见过Batman哭泣。但Bruce现在在哭，Jason控制不住的和他一起啜泣。  
“我是真的，Jason，”Bruce低语道。  
“Bruce……”Jason抽噎着说道。“Bruce……”  
Bruce把Jason搂在怀里，把他从沾满鲜血的地板上抱起来。Jason因为浑身的疼痛叫出了声，Bruce僵住了，但Jason没有拒绝他。他一边哭一边紧紧抱着Bruce，太虚弱根本动不了。  
“嘘……没事了，Jason，”Bruce说道，抚摸着他的孩子浸满鲜血的头发。“没事了。”  
“我很……我很抱歉。我—我不是那个意思，我…求你了，Bruce。都是我的…我—我很抱歉…”Jason颤抖着，一边哭一边念着这些话。“求你了…不要离开我—我。我不想…”  
“我永远不会离开你，Jason，”Bruce说道，坚决的说着。“我保证。我们现在就走。”  
Bruce戴上面罩盖住脸，手臂放在Jason后背和膝盖处。他站起身，抱着Jason靠着他的胸膛。Jason努力忍住痛苦的叫声，但实在是太疼了，他根本忍不住。  
“我们马上回家，Jason，”Batman说。“坚持住。”  
Jason头晕眼花，根本没有力气点头。Batman一走出房间，Jason的视野就慢慢模糊起来。他现在非常晕，疼痛让他根本无法集中注意力。他几乎没看见Joker的护卫都在地上横七竖八的躺着，要不靠在墙上。Batman一定下手不清，他们根本没有遇到阻碍。  
Jason感觉到他们上升了。一点颤抖都没有，他都感觉不到他们在上台阶，Jason不知道这个Bruce到底是不是梦，是不是他的导师……他的父亲带着他终于去了天堂。他能上天堂吗？他可以吗？他真的受不了想他要下地狱。不过他觉得真正的地狱也不可能比他过去九个月更糟糕了。但是……他还是特别想得到救赎。  
他听见了飞机的声音—也许是，一架小型直升机？引擎咆哮着响彻天空，Jason感觉到凉爽的空气吹过他被烫伤的皮肤。好奇怪啊，天堂还有直升飞机。天使不是有翅膀吗？他肯定天使有翅膀。但现在他什么都想不太明白了。  
“Alfred，我们回去了。”  
Alfred？他也死了吗？Jason内心自私的一部分这么希望着。这样就有人陪他了，因为他觉得Batman不会花那么多时间陪他。  
就在他能想更多时，黑暗终于降临，只余寂静。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话  
> 我上传的这么快真的超稀奇，所以不要太习惯哈哈。但我是同时写的第一章和第二章，所以我很快写完了第二章。  
> 另外，大家的年龄。在我的故事里，Dick20岁，Jason17岁，Tim15岁。跟游戏有点不同，但我觉得这个年龄更合适。

Chapter 2

“断了三根肋骨，五根手指，髋骨骨裂，断掉的右脚踝没有得到妥善治疗，左手腕必须打断重长正确处理，严重的脑震荡，多处撕裂伤，严重的淤痕，有大腿还有深度感染，轻微灼伤，和左脸颊的烧伤。”  
Leslie Thompkins医生每读出治疗单上的一条伤口，Bruce就感觉心沉了一下。这都是他的错，才让Jason发生这种事情。他的儿子。他抛弃了Jason，放弃了找他。看看都发生了什么吧；他的男孩儿伤痕累累。注意到Jason脸颊上印下的那个凶残的J，Bruce内心油然而生一股愤怒之情。他攥紧拳头努力控制怒火，因为他清楚无论他出于愤怒做什么都不能帮助他的孩子。  
Leslie医生念完叹了一口气。“这只是最新的伤口。还有多处过于陈旧的伤处已经自动愈合了。好几周，几个月以前的伤处。幸运的是，除了脚腕和手腕，在他的……监禁期间，都愈合的不错。我猜Joker也知道要让他能好好活着。”  
Leslie医生放下单子一只手扶上额头。“Bruce，我没法轻描淡写——他实在是太糟糕了。他能坚持这么久就是个奇迹。”  
“他能……”Bruce嘴巴发干，不得不咽了下口水才能继续说道。“他能挺过来吗？”  
她的嘴紧紧地抿在一起，Leslie看向Jason。“说实话，最开始你们带他来我也不知道。但现在我处理过他的伤口又监控了几个小时……我很确定他能挺过来。”  
Bruce一只手急急的擦了擦眼睛。他没有回答，因为他不知道自己现在会发出什么声音。  
Leslie医生摇了摇头摘下眼镜，用衣兜里的方巾擦了擦。“Bruce，这需要时间，但Jason身体上的伤口终会愈合。但是心理上的……他需要帮助。比你自己能给的要更多。”  
Bruce点头，没有把眼睛从他的孩子苍白的被绷带覆盖的脸上移开。  
Leslie看了看Jason，开始收拾东西。“我周五回来检查他。他几个小时后应该就会醒了。照我说的照顾他，不要让他下床。”  
Bruce什么都没说。Leslie医生走向他，一只手轻轻地搭在他的肩上；Bruce抬眼看向她，却不知道要说什么。轻轻地拍了拍，Leslie医生点点头离开了房间。  
伴随着Jason的机器发出的一阵阵安静，安心的蜂鸣声。Bruce知道Jason的心脏仍在跳动。微弱，但很快就会变强的。就算这个想法也不能驱散他内心的愧疚感。  
“Jason，”Bruce低语道，“我应该…这么多月…”他一只手捂着眼睛深深吸了一口气。  
“Bruce？”  
Bruce在椅子上转过身来；他想事情太专注，都没有听见Jason房间的门打开了。Dick站在走廊上，一只手放在门把手上。但Dick没有看向Bruce——他紧紧地盯着Jason。  
“上帝啊……”Dick嘶声说道。他犹豫的走进来，看向Bruce征求允许。Bruce默许了，所以Dick走向Jason的床边，直到他停下来手指轻轻的抚摸着Jason放在床单上包着绷带的手。“Alfred一给我打电话我就尽可能快地来了……”Dick喃喃道，他的眼神看过Jason的全身，哑口无言，他看着Jason身上的肿胀，绷带，淤青。艰难的动了动喉头。“Bruce…他…怎么会？”  
什么怎么会？Bruce想到。他怎么找到的Jason？Jason经受了这些后怎么还能活下来的？他怎么能把Jason留在这种折磨中好几个月，还没有找到他？真是个好问题。  
他实在说不出一个好的回答，所以他没有回应这个问题。“Leslie说他会全部康复的。只是需要时间……”  
“你是说，生理上，”Dick说道。他的一只手抚过头发，呼吸急促。“该死，Bruce。我们要怎么…怎么做…”Dick摆了个丧气的手势；他很少这样不知道说什么。“Tim，”他最终说道。“我们要怎么跟他解释。”  
“Tim知道Jason。他知道发生了什么，”Bruce说道。  
Dick摇了摇头。“不，我们怎么对Jason解释Tim。我们要怎么跟他解释另一个罗宾？”  
Bruce的胸膛发紧。“我们不会对他解释任何事情，”Bruce说道。“我会告诉他的。”  
“你真觉得Jason会接受良好？”Dick问道。“顽固，急性子，总是想证明自己的Jason？他总是把罗宾当成是一种……竞争。就好像他得成为一个更好的我。自我证明什么的，我觉得。但是现在，Tim在这儿……我不觉得他能接受这件事。”  
“我们都不知道Jason现在是什么状态，”Bruce说道，他的声音强硬，突然毫无感情。  
“什么意思？”Dick厉声道。  
Bruce严厉的看向Dick。“Jason要全力康复；他不需要想别的。”  
“那又怎样，你就不打算跟他讲Tim？”Dick讽刺的说道。安静了几秒钟后，Dick睁大眼睛。“Bruce，别。你没法把Tim藏起来。Tim住在这儿；你要怎么解释庄园里的新孩子？”  
“Tim的房间不在这一层。况且Jason也无法离开床，”Bruce说。  
Dick的满脸的不敢置信，Bruce皱眉看着他。“我不会把他瞒着Jason太长时间的。直到我们知道Jason的精神状态就好。”  
“你是说你想知道Joker给Jason洗脑成什么样子，”Dick恶毒的说。“你知道的，Bruce，也许不要瞒着Jason，你应该试着相信他是无辜的。Jason是个坚强的孩子。他能挺过来的。但他得知道他能够信任咱们。”  
“他能信任我，”Bruce厉声说道。  
“那就拿出行动来，”Dick反击道。Bruce咬紧下巴，两个男人互瞪着彼此，彼此紧张的等着对方先开口。最终，Dick摇了摇头。“我下楼了。”Bruce什么都么说，所以Dick不发一语的离开了。  
Bruce拉过一把椅子坐在Jason的床边，缓缓倾身。他双肘置于膝上，交握双手，放在嘴边。他坐在那儿，一动不动，只是看着Jason的胸膛微弱起伏着。Alfred和Leslie医生尽可能的清理了Jason，但男孩儿的身体上实在有太多伤口了，所以首要任务是情理他的伤口。在Jason经过正确的救治后，被绷带覆盖着，Leslie医生才允许Bruce和Alfred清洗Jason的脸和头发。  
这是个非常漫长的工作。不仅仅是因为这是必须的，也因为Bruce和Alfred实在是没办法快速的做。Bruce作为两人中更坚强的那个，捧着Jason的头放在盆上，让Alfred洗掉男孩儿头发里的污垢，油脂和血块。盆里的水很快就变成脏脏的棕色，但Alfred和Bruce都没有注意到。  
当他们给Jason洗脸时，Alfred实在是受不了了。Leslie医生在Jason脸上贴了一块临时绷带，这样Bruce和Alfred就能自己处理伤口。Bruce第一次拿开绷带，他和Alfred都没有对Jason皮肤上的J字说话或者显示出什么情绪。没人能够注意到，但Alfred不会错过Bruce急促的呼吸。  
Bruce轻轻地擦拭着Jason的面颊，Alfred则涂着烧伤药膏。但当Alfred的手指轻轻拂过J字，Alfred的手开始抖。他急促的抽噎着，Alfred匆匆的逃离开Bruce和Jason面前，他抖着肩膀抓着急救桌。  
Bruce不得不自己治疗Jason的烧伤。  
现在坐在Jason的床边，Bruce不知道这对于每个人都会意味着什么。丢失的罗宾归来了，而一个新人已经代替了他的位置。  
Tim没有取代Jason的位置，Bruce残忍的想着。  
那Tim在这里干嘛呢？他穿着胸前带着R字的制服是在干嘛呢？Bruce沉重的叹了一口气一只手撸了一把头发。  
Jason醒来后会不得不解释好多东西啊。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

当Jason醒来，他呻吟着Joker，撬棍和穿得跟个蝙蝠一样什么的。他的眼睛没有焦点，也没有在Bruce进入他的视线后认出他的脸。他只醒了九十秒钟就又晕过去了。  
第二次Jason尖叫着醒来。Bruce刚从巡逻回来，昏昏欲睡的摊在Jason床边的椅子上，被这阵可怕的尖叫震醒了。他赶快靠近Jason，他正疯狂的撕扯着身上的床单。Bruce徒劳的试着安抚Jason，当Jason要撕裂大腿上的缝针时Bruce不得不给他注射了一针镇定剂。Bruce打给Leslie医生，她崩溃的说现在才早上五点。之后她发给Bruce和Alfred一份新的药物时间表，这样才能促进Jason的康复进程。  
Jason接下来三天都在睡。  
 /  
好黑。  
但也很温暖。这对Jason来说感觉很奇怪；他已经习惯了Arkham冷彻骨髓的感觉了。  
他手腕很疼。好吧总的来说，哪里都疼。但不知为什么他的脑袋一直就集中在手腕的疼痛上，特别是左手。他想要动一动却被困住了。  
看看我们怎么啦？  
熟悉的声音让Jason的心沉到胃里。不。不要了。他开始想要推开身处的束缚。他是被沉在水箱里了吗？他感觉不湿，但要他形容，他只能感觉到他的身体正在体验一个人从深水中向外游出的感觉。  
你觉得我要伤害你吗？  
他呼吸因为恐慌而急促。他在哪儿？Joker在哪儿？他得看见。他得知道Joker在哪儿。  
他瞎了吗？Joker弄瞎了他？  
我能养着他吗，daddy？  
他无法呼吸。他急需空气，但他根本无法呼吸。  
只要能让你开心就行，小公主。  
他要因为恐慌窒息了。不，不，不。不要了。求你了不要。他抽噎着，沉入黑暗中。  
只要让大家知道他是你的就好。  
他听到烙铁烧熟的滋滋声——闻到了皮肤烧熟的味道。然后是一声尖叫。还有笑声。  
大喘了一口气，Jason睁开眼睛身体弹了起来，恢复了意识。  
他奋力坐起，恐惧的喘息着眼睛四处打量，寻找着Joker在哪里站着。但是等到噩梦的劲儿过去后，Jason困惑的眨了眨眼观察着周围。  
他在一个房间里。不是他被囚禁的房间，而是一个新的房间。一间卧室。有一个床头柜，满满登登的书架，甚至还有一面窗。窗帘现在拉着，可就算如此这一幕也让她的心激动得快要跳出喉咙。他不记得上一次他看见一面窗是什么时候了，更不用说看见外面。他突然特别想要拉开窗帘，但当他移动时他忽然发现他被层层包裹着。  
怎么……？  
谁会费心包扎他？他又在哪儿？这地方看起来奇怪的熟悉，但是……  
Jason的呼吸停止了。他睁大眼睛看了好久，不敢相信自己看到了什么。  
Bruce Wayne坐在窗户对面的房间那侧靠在椅子里。他的头低下来靠着胸膛，因为睡着一起一伏。  
Jason第一个感觉到的是松了一口气。这是真的。不是梦。Batman—Bruce—救了我。我不在Arkham了。这真的让他很难呼吸，他因为这发现激动不已。当他终于发现他躺在Wayne庄园的客房里时，一股全新的感觉袭向他。愤怒。  
“Jason？”  
Jason看向Bruce；他没有看见男人已经醒了。Bruce在椅子上坐起来，一边抻懒腰一边苦了下脸。他紧紧盯着Jason，但他们谁都没有微笑。Jason只是看着他，眼神冷硬；Bruce研究着Jason的表情，他勉强的想笑一下，但看来不太成功。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
Jason抿着嘴唇，空气中飘着尴尬。“还行，”他最终小声说道。  
Bruce点点头，揉着脖颈。“那就好。Leslie医生，她呃，说你会康复的。需要点时间但是……”  
“六月了，对吗？”  
Bruce因为这个突然的问题停顿了一下。“什么？哦。是的，六月了。”  
Jason的右手—没有骨折那么多手指的那只—紧紧抓着身下的床单。“确实如此。”  
他重重的咽了下口水。“我一直试着记着时间，但是…只能记一会儿…”他的话音渐轻，眼神悠远。他眨了眨眼睛，再次看向Bruce。“所以过了九个月了。”  
“是的，”Bruce说道。他的声音毫无感情，不过他已经尽量放柔了。  
Jason深吸了一口气，抬头看向天花板，然后再次看向Bruce。Jason的眼睛溢满眼泪，但他咬紧下巴，Bruce能看出他在极力保持冷静。“你干嘛去了？”他喃喃道。  
Bruce意识到这个满是指责的问题是针对他，他僵住了。他咬了咬牙，努力想出一个最好的答案。  
他干嘛去了？当Joker折磨他的儿子时他干嘛去了？他的借口是什么？  
“Jason，我们试着找你了。我们找了所有地——”  
“哦你们试了？”Jason怒道。“你们有多努力？因为我以为你有个‘世界上最厉害的侦探’的称号呢。你那遍布哥谭的脑残粉不是这么称呼你的吗？Gordon局长难道不是特别看好你吗？”他倾身向前，双手抓着床垫稳住自己。额上满是汗水，Bruce看着他的身体不住颤抖支撑着不要倒下。  
“Jason——”  
“九个月啊，Bruce。和Joker呆了九个月——你就把我这么扔在那儿。你本可以早一点就找到我。我说，你真的想找到我吗？”Jason脸上的受伤如此明显，他的嘴唇弯出一个愤怒又痛苦的弧度。  
“Jason，你得——”  
“你甚至都不……你就只是……”Jason双眼涣散，呼吸急促的紧紧抓着床单。  
“Jason！”Bruce扑上去，在他晕过去时抓住他。他把Jason轻轻地放在枕头上。“Jason？”  
Jason的眼睑颤动着，轻轻摇了摇头，深深吸了一大口气。“就是……”他虚弱的拍打着Bruce的双手，努力推开男人的碰触。“不要…碰我…”他发着抖拒绝看向Bruce，就算他一直推开Bruce的手，他也一直抓着Jason。“我好，”Jason语无伦次的说道，背对着Bruce，因为自己的动作痛得直抖。  
Bruce僵住了，看着Jason。但Jason现在背对着他，Bruce知道他现在哪儿也去不了。他犹豫了一下，但最终摇了摇头离开了房间，关上了身后的门。  
眼泪布满Jason的面颊，他生气的擦干了，因为手指的疼痛而呻吟。就算现在，远离Arkham那个该死的房间，他的身体还是疼的要死。Jason再一次紧紧盯着窗户的窗帘。  
他想看着天空。这九个月他从没有这么想看过，老天在上，一个该死的窗帘不能阻止他。  
身体疼痛的抗拒着，Jason慢慢的坐在床边。他试着拖着腿跨过床边，但他真的太晕了，不得不使劲眨了眨眼，等了十秒钟集中注意力。Jason低头看着他的腿，右腿从膝盖往下都打着石膏。另一条腿应该能撑着他——如果他能找到个东西当拐棍。  
环顾四周，Jason失望的发现他根本找不到什么东西能帮他走路。Bruce一直坐着的椅子在床的另一边，Jason肯定是没有力气过去再走回来。这个房间该死的没什么有用的家具。  
好吧。那我就自己走。  
Jason咬紧牙关，轻轻的把左腿放在地板上。他慢慢的把全身重量放在左腿上努力站起来，全身力气依靠着床边努力支撑。用左脚站着没有那么糟糕，Jason怀着一点希望想。  
好吧，现在慢慢的……  
他绷紧肌肉，小心翼翼的用手把右腿掰到身前。然后他试着把重量放在右腿。  
脚踝和—出乎他的意料—臀部一阵剧痛。他发出一声痛苦的尖叫倒在地上，虚弱的实在没法站起来。  
房间的门打开，有人喊了句什么，但Jason没听清。他疼的满眼赤红。  
“Jason少爷！”  
熟悉的声音引起了他的注意。他抬起头看见Alfred凑近他，惊慌失措。  
“Al—Alfred？”Jason喘着气说。他已经九个月没见Alfred了，但就算他痛的视野模糊，他也知道他还是和从前一样。这样真的太好了，如果Jason不是躺在地上痛苦呻吟就更好了。  
“怎么了？！”  
但是Alfred的出现带给Jason的所有安慰都被Bruce的声音席卷一空。Jason挣扎着想要起来，但他实在不能。现在有两个男人在上方，Jason的身上到处都疼，让他整个人都晕乎乎的又困惑，突然Jason记起谁在他的头顶盘旋。  
一只坚定的手抓着Jason的胳膊，这让他一下子狂暴又痛苦的想要挣脱开。  
“该死的Jason，停下来！你会伤到自己的！”  
但Bruce的喊声根本没法进入Jason的脑袋。他只知道自己在一个看不见窗户的房间，两个陌生男人抓着他，他全身痛的要命。  
“别碰我！”Jason尖叫道。“不要！停——求你了！”  
“Jason！”  
“Jason少爷！”  
Jason感觉到胳膊上被针扎了一下，他马上退开了。“不要！”但是太晚了；药物已经开始见效，Jason已经能感觉到行动迟缓下来了。  
“不，不，不…不…”他喃喃道。Harley这次又给他打了什么？又一针致幻剂？或者肌肉松弛剂？无助的感觉袭来，Jason知道自己毫无办法。  
他只能听见一阵狂乱，嗜虐的笑声。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
“你把自己的脚踝伤得够呛，Jason。我尽最大努力了，但这里还是得花更多时间才能痊愈，最终——你还是能用它走路的。不过我怀疑你不能再像九个月之前那样上蹿下跳了。”  
Leslie医生从眼睛上方看向Jason，他正阴沉的看向她。Alfred和Bruce站在Leslie医生两边，Alfred满眼的同情，比Bruce的多吧。  
Leslie医生推了推眼睛，继续读着手里的病历本。“你骨折的胯部也因为跌倒造成了二次伤害。我也处理好了，但是—正如我所说—也许永远都不会恢复如初了。”Leslie医生的眼睛紧盯着Jason，他的眼神犹豫了一下，再次稳稳地看着医生。当她继续说下去，声音稳定。“你至少一周不能离开床。如果卧床第一周后Bruce也允许，你可以坐着轮椅绕着庄园逛逛；普通轮椅对你的手来说太费劲了。因为你的手腕和手指都骨折了，至少五周你不能用拐杖。不要违背这些医嘱，不然你的身体会受到永久的损伤。”  
Leslie医生说着，Jason畏缩了一下。几乎无法察觉，但Bruce简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他了解的Jason Todd绝对不会允许自己被这一通演说吓到。他一定会各种反抗，要不言辞锋利要不狠狠瞪一眼。但Leslie医生对Jason的复原一通长篇大论，Jason一直以来保持的警惕就像阴影一般泄了气，他看来更……小了。Bruce所了解的就个月前的Jason的微妙改变让他没那么紧张了。  
“听明白了吗，Jason？”Leslie医生问道。  
Jason咬了咬下唇。“是。”他喃喃道。  
“好。”Leslie医生在病历上花了几个圈然后把它挂在墙上。她拿起自己的包挎在肩膀上。“需要什么就叫我，”他说道，示意Bruce和Alfred。Alfred点点头回应，Leslie医生道了声打扰就离开了房间。  
Bruce转身面对Jason，轻轻的皱眉。“Jason，你做的非常危险。你可能把自己伤的很严重。你冒险让自己永远都瘸了——而你完全清楚。这不应该让你惊讶。”Jason看了Bruce一眼，让他更加皱紧眉头。“如果你想再次离开床，我就不得不找人看着你。我，Alfred，Dick都会——”  
“Dick也在？”他的疑问中同时包含着惊讶和恶心。  
Bruce抿紧嘴唇。“是的。他这一周都在这儿——自从我带你回来。如果你要求他就会看着你。”  
“他当然一点问题都没有。只要是你的命令，他什么都会做。”Jason做了个恶心的声音。“你为什么不把我捆在床上别再废话了。这九个月我早就习惯被捆着被迫注射药剂了。”  
Alfred不舒服的动了动。Bruce僵住了，他握紧了拳头。  
“我们只想给你最好的，”Bruce说道。他轻轻叹了口气。“Jason，你为什么那么做？你为什么要离开床？”  
Jason咬紧下巴，拒绝看向Bruce。Bruce和Alfred都不说话，让Jason决定要不要回答。  
“很蠢……”Jason最终小声说道。“没什么。”  
“当然重要了，Jason少爷，”Alfred说道，他的声音比Bruce的更加温柔。  
Jason冲他微微沮丧的摇了摇头。他看向窗户——窗帘还是拉着。Alfred和Bruce顺着他的目光，两人都突然明白了。  
“为什么我们不晒晒太阳呢？”Alfred建议道，努力假装声音开朗起来，好像这问题一点都不需要提起。他没有等待回答，直接走到窗户边拉开了窗帘。窗帘拉开到窗户的两边，织物的沙沙声驱散了三人间的紧张感。现在已是下午，阳光穿过玻璃，地板上落下暖和的光，直到Jason床前。树木的枝桠一直延伸到窗户的右上角，明亮的绿色叶子映衬着浅蓝色的天空。  
Jason因为阳光闪了一下，但很快就不在乎了，他一直盯着。就好像他忘记了要怎么说话或者动作；他只是静静看着天空和太阳什么都不干。眼中满是泪水闪烁，他重重的动了下喉头，努力想要咽下去。  
Alfred轻轻把手放在Bruce肩头。Bruce，一直看着Jason，勉强的看回Alfred。两人都明白了，安静的离开了房间，关上了门。  
Jason完全没注意到只有自己一人了，他只是一直看着窗户。他靠着枕头很久后也没有动，最后他睡着了。  
/  
第二天早上Alfred在Jason的床头柜上留下了一个呼叫机。它有两个按钮和一个对讲装置。如果Jason需要什么就按一个按钮呼叫Alfred——就跟对讲机似的。另一个是紧急按钮。Jason不喜欢用个装置呼叫Alfred——这就好像他对待Alfred像一个仆人。所以他从不用它。另外，他还能叫他干嘛？就好像Alfred能忘了给他送饭似的。除此之外，Jason也不需要麻烦Alfred干什么。至少，他是不想麻烦Alfred。  
因为事实上，他日复一日的孤独的躺在客房床上。他可以看电视，但他很快就烦了。他想让Alfred给他带几本书来，但就连这个要求他都不想提。他讨厌连这么简单的事情都要别人帮助，所以他根本不问。尽管他坚持他什么都不需要，两天后Jason醒来还是发现他的床头柜上有几本书。  
不只是焦躁不安，而且—他绝不会承认—他渴求陪伴。如果他自己呆着太久他就会放空。放空的结果都不太好。Arkham的干冷空气好像回到了他的体内，撬棍敲打的回声在他的脑中，眼前总是闪现出一个大大的笑容。  
当他和别人交谈—最好是Alfred—他就不会想起来那些了。甚至是和Bruce吵架也比自己呆着好。但他几乎看不见Bruce，Bruce总是忙着什么，忙着Wayne公司或者Batman的事情。他一点都不在乎；不见Bruce最好。  
Dick在Leslie医生来访后的第二天来看他了。Jason当时在读书，阳光穿过窗户落在他的书上，门上响起来一阵敲门声。轻轻皱了皱眉，Jason放低了《悲惨世界》，看向门。  
“Jason？你醒了吗？”  
Jason没忍住他的呻吟。真棒；就跟我现在贼想看见他似的。Jason不想回答，抬起书来继续看。  
又一声敲门声。  
“Jason？我知道你醒了。Alfred刚刚来给你送巧克力布丁。”  
Jason偷偷笑了，看向床头柜那个装着布丁的巨大个儿碗。  
“……Jason？”  
Jason恼火的呼噜了一声，合上了书。“好吧。”  
门马上开了，Dick探进了头。一开始他有点犹豫，但当他和Jason对上视线时他微微翘了翘嘴角。“嗨。”  
Jason皱眉，眯了眯眼睛。  
Dick一只手尴尬的捋了捋头发，看了看房间。“我能……进来吗？”  
“都已经打扰我了，所以进来吧。”  
Dick没有因为Jason冷酷的话语而生气，他走进来，半掩上门。他拉过Bruce有时候会坐的椅子，坐下来感觉轻松多了。  
寂静蔓延。  
“我看你在读点儿小书，”Dick开玩笑道，冲Jason膝盖上那大厚本点了点头。  
Jason把书从腿上抖下去，远离Dick的视线。“你为什么在这儿？”他打断道。  
Dick在椅子里动了动，看起来不太自在。“我来是想看看你。我想看你怎么样了。”  
Jason哼了一声。“好吧谢谢您了，”他讽刺的说道。“终于知道想要入你的法眼我得被Joker带走做客九个月啊。”  
Dick因为这尖利的话语抖了抖。“Jason——”  
“Dick，我是Robin的时候你根本不吊我，”Jason厉声道。“我只想做的跟你一样好，而你对我像什么麻烦似的。这还是你仅有几次的出现。所以操你的，还有你突然对我的关心。”  
Dick看起来很不安，不看Jason的眼睛一边想着怎么回答。“Jason，”他说道。“我知道我不是个好兄弟——”  
“我们不是兄弟，”Jason啐道。  
Dick握紧双拳，努力保持语调平稳。“——在这……之前。我就意识到我应该更多的出现，我应该更多的联系你。但我没有，我希望现在能弥补。”  
“你可真大方，”Jason说道。  
Dick叹了口气。“你看，Jason，我只是想让你知道我会帮你。如果你想跟谁讲讲或者——”  
“对啊。就好像我会跟你讲我身上发生了什么似的。”  
Dick的眼神落在了Jason的左脸上。不到一秒钟但Jason马上就转过了头，脸上红了。“走开，”他说道，声音突然又小又低。  
Dick犹豫了一下，他其实很想呆着。但他觉得最好还是离开，站起身慢慢走到了门边。  
“你知道，”他说道，手放在门把手上。“那个装置能叫Alfred，但如果你想要谈谈，只要告诉Alfred来找我。不管你什么时候需要我我都会在。  
Jason没有回答。他的手指抓着书，紧紧的抓着一点都不在乎疼痛感。他根本不看Dick的方向，只在听见关门声时才动了动。”  
/  
第二天早上又想起了轻轻的敲门声。Jason知道那是谁；只有Dick敲门才会这么烦。  
“Jason？你看，我只是给你带早餐。Alfred正忙着整理床铺Bruce在夜巡。”他停了停。  
“我能进来吗？”  
“……好。”  
Dick端着一碗燕麦粥和一小碗苹果酱打开门。Jason想要呻吟出声；自从他被带回Wayne庄园就吃流食，因为他的胃现在根本吃不了别的。  
Dick放在Jason床边的床头柜上。他看起来想说什么，但他只是两手放在大腿上沮丧的摇了摇头。“好的，嗯，我猜我该离开了。”他转身。  
“嘿，Dick?”  
Dick马上转过来。“嗯？”他努力保持镇静，就好像他根本不在乎能不能跟Jason说话，但很明显Jason看出他很想。  
Jason顿了顿，不知道现在是不是好时机。但他想，管他的呢。“我只是想知道你和Bruce什么时候会告诉我新Robin的事情。”  
要不是他那么生气，Jason会因为Dick的表情狂笑。他的表情马上变得不敢置信又恐慌，Jason简直都要因为自己能让他变脸这么快骄傲了。  
“啥？”Dick嘶声说道。  
“新Robin，”Jason重复道。他的声音很镇定，但Dick能感觉到那股酸涩。“这几个月和蝙蝠忙前忙后的那个。我的替代品。想起来没？或者你也忽略这个了。”  
Dick绷紧了浑身的肌肉咬紧下巴。他的紧张表现都让Jason得意的更能控制自己的感情。  
“Jason，你怎么……？”  
“哦，我知道他很久了，”Jason说道。“Joker把我的牢房挂满了他和Batman的照片。”  
Dick的脸变白了。  
“Joker可喜欢用这点羞辱我了。他都受不了Batman在我丢了之后这么快就换掉我了。他觉得这简直搞笑。我可不同意他。”  
Dick慢慢的吞了口口水。“Jason，我觉得这跟Joker表达的不一样……”  
“真的？”Jason说道。“因为我实在是不知道还能是什么意思啊。”  
“你看，Batman需要Robin，而——”  
“而找到现任Robin对他来说太麻烦了，是吗？”Jason说道，他渐渐抬高了声音。“Bruce发现这是个机会就抓住了。他终于能够摆脱这个街头老鼠了，找一个更好的人来做这份工作。”  
“Jason，不是这样——”  
“我希望Bruce把他训练的比我好，因为一旦Joker把主意打到他身上，他只能靠自己他妈的搞定，”Jason继续说道，他的声音几近吼叫。“哦或者不用。Bruce可能马上就会冲过去救那个替代品，然而他觉得需要就个月来决定要不要救我这个倒霉催的！”  
“Jason——”  
“发生了什么？”  
Jason和Dick转向走廊Bruce站着的地方。他穿着一件汗衫，肩膀上还能看见绷带。Bruce来回看向Dick和Jason，满眼疑问。看起来并不生气，只是奇怪。  
Dick先开口了。“Bruce，是 —嗯，Jason—”  
“我知道了你的新Robin，”Jason啐道。如果Bruce因为这点惊讶，他也没有表现出来。他看向Dick，Dick反射性的抬了抬双手。  
“我没——”Dick说道。  
“他没告诉我，”Jason打断道。“Joker说的。”他苦笑。“他一遍一遍又一遍的告诉我。他老他妈喜欢跟我说这件事了。”  
Bruce抖了一下。  
“那么你们打算什么时候告诉我呢？”Jason问道。“还是你打算一辈子都不告诉我？也许你等着我痊愈这样就能一劳永逸的把我踢出局。”他顿了顿，等着Bruce说话。他没有说话。“快，”Jason喊道。“说啊！”  
Bruce僵硬着，表情深不可测。最终，在接收到Dick恳求的表情后，他回答道。“Jason，”他说道，非常小心的说。“我本打算在合适的时间告诉你。”  
Jason冷笑。“什么时候是——”  
“让我说完，”Bruce阴沉的说。Jason闭上嘴，但他满脸愤怒。“我不想在你复原时用这些没有必要的压力增加你的负担。我以为最好还是让你先痊愈，然后把你介绍给Tim。”  
“Tim。”Jason说这个名字的语气就好像他在垃圾箱里发现了什么恶心的东西腐烂了。“呵，我希望他是你想要的Robin，Bruce。既然你迫不及待的就用他代替了我。”  
“不是这样的，Jason。”  
“不是？”Jason尖厉的笑了。“那是怎样的呢，Bruce？来啊，我超想听你的借口。”他对自己满是绷带的身体打了个手势。“我可是有大把时间呢。”  
Dick的手紧紧抓着他坐着的椅子边缘。Bruce看了看Jason的身体，然后对上他愤怒的视线。“Jason，Tim没有替代你。他来找到的我，因为我需要帮助。他非常有天赋，在帮助搜寻你的过程中帮了很大的忙。他——”  
“很明显比我想成为的Robin要好得多，”Jason接道。他靠回枕头，怒火肉眼可见的突然消失了。Jason的声音里满是疲惫。“我懂了。就是……”他转开眼光。“让我一个人呆着。”  
“Jason——”Dick弱弱的说。  
“出去吧。”  
Dick抬头看向Bruce，他的脸完全面无表情。Dick张了张嘴，但Bruce在他说话前就转过头离开了房间。最后看了一眼Jason，Dick站起身安静的跟着Bruce，轻轻关上了门。  
一旦他们的脚步声完全消失，Jason怒吼着狠狠揍了他的枕头一拳。他的手很痛但Jason完全不在乎，只是一遍又一遍打着枕头。视线被泪水模糊，喉咙溢出一阵怒吼但他没有—无法—控制自己。但他的手最终实在是痛的动不了，被疲惫淹没时，他终于停下了。  
他抛弃了你……就像扔掉一只不想要的小狗一样扔掉你啦。  
Jason尖叫着。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
凌晨3:09。Jason房间的门落着锁——晚上总是锁着，他是这么要求的——但窗帘一直都是拉开的。月光流淌着，倾泻在Jason身上皱巴巴的床单上。  
房门缓缓打开。一个魁梧的身影走进房间，小心的走向Jason的床边。他站在Jason身旁俯视着他。叹了口气，他拉下面具。面具和斗篷上的搭扣解开了，安静的放在床边的凳子旁。  
Bruce坐下前倾，看着Jason消瘦的胸膛起起落落。他的目光移向Jason放在床单上的手，静静研究着肿胀，绷带和手腕上的石膏。Jason喃喃着什么，Bruce的注意力被拉回到男孩儿的脸上。  
Jason双唇间溢出一声低低的呻吟。“不…不要…”他紧皱眉头撇着嘴角。“不要再…求求…”Jason翻滚着，床单裹了一身。他不停地翻身，Bruce不知道是因为伤口愈合的疼痛还是因为他在做的梦。  
Bruce握拳看向Jason，挣扎着到底要不要叫醒他。Jason还是沉沉睡着，溢出一声软软的啜泣。“求你了……”Bruce绷紧了浑身肌肉，他准备必要的时候叫醒Jason。但Jason突然喘了一口气放松下来昏睡过去。  
松了一口气，Bruce放松下来，Jason也不再激动。过了好久，Bruce伸出手轻柔的贴着Jason头顶。Jason因为这碰触轻轻扭了扭，但没有醒。  
尽可能稳着手，Bruce因为这珍贵的时刻而开心。就算现在他的孩子回了家他也不被允许碰触他的孩子——Jason根本不让他碰。他现在好恨Bruce，Bruce绝望地祈祷着他能够让Jason理解为什么他要那么做，他都做了什么。  
Bruce的手指陷入Jason浓密的头发——他真需要剪剪头了。Jason前额上头发好长，覆盖着他苍白的面颊。在月光下，他的脸因熟睡而放松，Jason看起来年轻多了；就跟他的年龄一样大了。好几个月的痛苦，愤怒和恐惧从男孩儿脸上消失了，Bruce忍不住想对于任何一个17岁孩子来说，Jason的经历都太过坎坷了。  
“我好抱歉，Jason。”Bruce低语道。他从Jason头上拿开手，捂着眼睛弓起身子，肩膀颤抖着。  
他陪在Jason身旁直到黎明。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“不告诉Leslie医生就没这麻烦事儿了。”  
“绝对不可能，Jason少爷。”  
“拜托，Alfred。挺我一次嘛。”  
“我天生不擅长撒谎，也不能拿你冒险。”  
“好吧听你这么说确实挺糟糕。”  
“因为就是很糟糕。”  
Jason恼火的叹了口气，落回枕头上。“Alfred，我们都知道我不需要一个驱动型轮椅。操纵杆太可笑了，我用个普通轮椅就可以了。”  
“不要无理取闹，Jason少爷，”Alfred怒道。他抬起手里的鸡毛掸子开始掸Jason房间窗帘上的灰。“Bruce老爷会尽可能给你最好的轮椅。你应该期待一下；明天早上就会送到，你就能自由的绕着庄园跑了。”  
自从Leslie医生来访已经过去一周了。Jason照她说的几乎完全没有离开床，这对他真的挺难。所以今早Bruce过来告诉Jason他明天就能用轮椅了。虽然Jason尽可能的给Bruce冷脸，但很显然他非常兴奋。然后他想起他得用个驱动型轮椅所以他决定跟Alfred“谈谈”。  
“给我个愚蠢的杆子让我跑前跑后才是真的无理取闹。老太婆才这么干。”  
Alfred摇了摇头继续打扫，完全无视Jason。  
Jason知道他说给Alfred的理由半真半假可悲至极。事实上，这根本不是他为什么这么抗拒的理由；而是，因为他是这么的无助。这让他要疯了。他不止不能自己走路，因为他骨折的手腕和手指，他的手也不能干什么事情。他甚至都不能自己坐到普通轮椅里。这才让是让他很烦的事情——伤痛对他的限制颇大。  
所以他想要个不是驱动型的轮椅。他想要自己做些事情，就算简单如推推轮椅。因为这样他才不会感觉到身体的残破，更能对自己负责。就算明知道这样会给他的手留下后遗症，他也无法控制的想要这么干。这才是最让他郁闷的。  
“Jason少爷，我绝不会参与你的荒唐计划，”Alfred优雅的说。Jason努力看起来被冒犯了，但Alfred根本都不带叼他的。“你明天会有一个完美的轮椅，我期望你的使用。我决不会再让您闷在屋子里了。”  
Jason叹了口气。“好吧。你赢了，Alfred。”  
Alfred放下鸡毛掸子，拍了拍衬衫领口。“好的。现在，请允许我，我得为您准备午餐了。”  
剩下的下午Jason都试着，试了好多啊，与努力平息离开床的欲望作斗争。他读书，看电视，甚至在床头柜上找到一个笔记本折了一把小纸刀（他试着把刀撇到床上面的天花板里，但是，不出意外的，根本不可能）。到了晚餐时间，Jason已经准备好要再次爬出他的床了。Alfred，感觉到了Jason的折腾，自告奋勇的做了两碗菜花汤和Jason一起吃。他们两个谈了一个多小时，等到Alfred带着食物离开房间，疲惫的Jason很快就睡着了。  
当Jason第二天早上醒来，他发现他想要离开床的欲望一点没少，当他听到敲门声响起时不停纠缠着他。  
“进来！”他喊道，希望能见到Alfred。当门打开，Jason的情绪急转直下。  
“你听起来很开心，”Dick笑着说，一边靠着门框。  
“你要干嘛？”Jason问道，被Dick看见他这么兴奋有点囧。  
“不干嘛。我以为你今早想要收到点Wayne工业的特别礼物。”Dick转过身走向走廊，推过来一辆驱动型轮椅。他推到Jason的床边，Jason疑虑的盯着它。  
Dick笑了。“它又不会咬你，Jason。”  
Jason瞥了一眼Dick。“我以为会是Alfred给我送来。”  
“我勒个老天，你可真鸡婆。”Dick说道，双手握着轮椅的把手放松的向前靠。“Alfred很忙。他要运转整个庄园呢。所以我来替他。”  
“我的幸运，”Jason喃喃道。  
Dick翻了个白眼。“所以，你觉得呢？跟你抱怨的一样吗？”  
“这么大早别跟我逼逼，Dick，”Jason说。他研究了一会儿轮椅，挑剔的看着每一个角落。跟普通轮椅长得差不多，唯一的主要不同就是轮子更厚一点，变速杆在右边把手上。全黑色，除了深灰的轮子。“还不错……我觉得吧，”他最终说道。  
Dick嘴角翘了翘。他冲轮子比了下。“Tim觉得你要去庄园狭窄的走廊的话这轮子就太宽了，所以他调整了一下，缩短了距离。他还让电机静音；现在它移动时几乎完全没有声音。而且—就算Bruce坚持这样也没关系—他觉得金属质地的把手太硬了，所以他换掉了。”  
Jason僵硬的坐在那儿。他根本不认识这个孩子，这个—Tim还是什么的做了这些？为什么？他为什么要费心为一个他明知道讨厌他甚至恨他的人做这些呢？Jason皱眉，不知道该怎么回答。“嗯，我觉得没他掺合也没关系，”他抱怨道。  
Dick小心的藏起笑容。“你，呃，想要试试吗？”  
“我不需要你帮忙，你知道。”  
“别傻啦，Jason。”  
Jason狠狠瞪了一眼Dick，但Dick根本无动于衷。“来吧，”他比了个手势。“给我手。”  
Jason皱了皱眉，把腿移到床边。费了点功夫，Jason的脸因为这么费时间而尴尬的红了。左脚踏上地板，Jason抓住床努力把自己推着站起来。Dick马上走到他身边，伸出手；Jason不管他，眼睛紧紧盯着轮椅的座椅。他小心的转过身坐下。但他抓着床的手一直在抖，当他右脚着力时他缩了一下歪了下去。  
Dick冲上前，抓住Jason的手臂笨手笨脚的把他放在轮椅上，Jason猛冲着坐下来让轮椅都往后冲了一段距离。Dick自己也保持不住平衡，蹒跚着扶住床头柜，才不至于跌倒。  
“我告诉过你抓住我的手！”Dick烦躁的说道。  
Jason哽住了，愤怒的盯着他。“我有数。”  
一只手捂着脸，Dick呻吟一声。“我发誓，你和Bruce是我见过的最顽固的人。”  
一提到Bruce，Jason的表情就僵住了。他转过头去，仔细地检查着轮椅的控制杆。  
他的肩膀放松下来，Dick轻轻的坐在床边面对着Jason。片刻寂静，Dick犹豫着要怎么开口。他叹了一口气。“Jason，那天你，和Bruce还有我之间发生的事情——”  
“我不想听，Dick，”Jason声音发紧。  
“糟糕哦，因为我需要说。”Jason抬头看向Dick。Dick把这当成继续的信号，深吸了一口气接着说。“九个月以前你失踪了，Bruce到处找你。但不知为什么，Joker做了一些事情掩盖了他的痕迹。当Joker抓到你，他什么线索都没有留下。一条线索都没有。这简直要让Bruce崩溃了。无论谁只要了解Joker都知道，一般来说他喜欢留下各种提示，我猜是要调戏Bruce。但这一次，他没有。虽然他没有承认过，但Bruce真的吓坏了。他知道Joker什么都没有留下，就是不想要Bruce很快找到你，甚至永远找不到。  
时间越来越长，就算有我和Barbara帮忙找你也是无用功。”Dick咬紧牙关，握紧拳头。“我感觉一点自己用都没有。我是个，什么样的保护者，什么样的兄弟啊，当你被困在地狱之时，我只能坐在蝙蝠洞里一遍遍尝试再一遍遍失败，像个傻瓜一样？”  
Jason动了动，看起来非常不舒服。  
Dick低低地叹了一口气。“Bruce着魔于寻找你甚至忽视了哥谭。当然，他还是在巡逻，但他开始粗心。他很容易受伤，忽视很明显的线索……他辜负了他发誓要保护的城市。他无法在寻找你和保护城市之间平衡——他需要帮助。我远在Blüdhaven 根本帮不上忙。然后这个叫做Tim Drake的孩子出现了。”  
Jason听到这个名字哼了一声，眼里闪现着愤怒的火光。  
Dick短促的笑了一声。不是因为Jason，而是回想起了当初。“这个孩子，Tim Drake，来到Wayne庄园面对Bruce，声明他知道Bruce是蝙蝠侠而且他知道Jason Todd是罗宾。尽管Bruce说Jason Todd出国去欧洲学习他还是这么说，他知道罗宾被Joker带走了。”Dick惊奇的摇了摇头。“Jason，这个孩子很特别。他是个天才，他也有很好的侦探技巧。”  
看见Jason苦涩的表情，Dick清了清嗓子。“不管怎么说。所以Bruce被一个十五岁孩子发现了，我觉得真的挺搞笑。后来Tim提出要帮忙找你。Bruce，当然了，说绝对不可能然后赶走了他。但是Tim一直给Bruce邮寄东西。他觉得能帮忙找到你的。有些信息是很好的帮助，但最终都走向了死胡同。”  
“Bruce一边找你一边管理哥谭真的是分身乏术。他忽视了Alfred，Barbara，和我给他的警告，根本不缓一口气。有一个晚上他处理毒贩帮派，敌人出乎意料的多，他差点没法脱身。几个小时后他就决定去追踪杀人鳄。”Dick顿了顿，表情痛苦。“他是昏迷着被蝙蝠机送回蝙蝠洞的，严重失血。当然他还是活下来了，但那真的吓坏了所有人。Barbara和我连夜赶过来和Alfred一致决定Bruce需要帮助——他自己真的不行。”  
“Bruce太固执了，自从你被带走，他就只承认你这个搭档。他根本不肯‘替换’你，他自己这么说的。但如果他没有搭档他真的会把自己送进坟墓。所以Tim Drake被叫到了庄园然后，接受了一些训练，得到了罗宾的位置。”Dick直直的看着Jason的眼睛接着说道。“Bruce跟Tim说的百分百明白，这是暂时的，就到我们找到你。Tim也完全同意；他明白找到罗宾带他回家很重要。Tim全力以赴的寻找你，Jason。他很景仰你。现在也是。”  
Jason避开了他的视线，他真的没办法跟Dick对视了。他重重的，安静的咽了下口水。  
Dick倾身向前，表情冷漠。“两个月前，Tim的父亲在被抢劫时被杀害了。Tim当时在和Bruce巡逻，直到早上才看见父亲的尸体。他没有别的地方可去，所以Bruce收养了他。”他顿了顿。“Jason，虽然Tim现在住在这儿，他还是非常乐意在你准备好的时候把罗宾的位置还给你。他知道这位置很重要。”  
Jason研究了一会儿Dick的脸，寻找谎言的痕迹。但Dick的表情和话语都满是真挚，Jason真的不知道对刚刚得知的事情要怎么回答。  
“为什么Bruce自己不告诉我呢？”Jason最终问道。  
Dick的脸上闪过一簇悲伤的微光。“他就是……这么个人，Jason。你知道的。他想要你知道他有多在乎你，但他就是……没有办法表达出来。”  
Jason哼了一声。“哥谭的保护者。甚至没办法跟一个坐在轮椅上的少年来场谈话。”  
Dick沉寂片刻。“Jason，我不想你恨Bruce。他—我们都—想要你回来团队。你是家人啊，Jason。”  
Jason垂下眼睛。他安静了。“谢谢你给我送轮椅，Dick，”他最终喃喃道。  
“我有点累了所以……”撒谎，但他现在实在是不想见到Dick。  
Dick站起身，知道他是被下了逐客令。“好吧。”他犹豫了一下。“那么，你会下来吃午饭吗？”  
Jason只是耸耸肩。Dick同情的看了一眼Jason，但还是安静的离开了房间。Jason甚至没有动一动他的轮椅；他就是坐在那儿，一边盯着手掌一边思考Dick告诉他的事情。直到Alfred过来给他换床单Jason才开始动作，假装他整个早上都在庄园闲逛。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason没有下来吃午饭。他觉得现在没法面对Dick，更没法面对Tim Drake。毕竟，他一点都不了解他……只知道他是个天才，他住在庄园，他现在是个罗宾而Jason不是。Dick提到过Tim现在只是暂时代替了Jason的位置，但他不太相信他俩。他亲身体会，一日为罗宾，没有回头路。它会鼓舞你，纠缠你，塑造你。罗宾不仅仅是一个面具和斗篷——他成为这个人的一部分。Jason知道Tim不可能真的放手，就算他现在絮絮叨叨说想要把这个位置还给Jason。  
Jason咬紧牙关；他一点都不想知道Tim Drake。相反的他现在专注的研究着走廊墙上的肖像画。过去的一个小时Jason一直探索着他本来自豪的住着的庄园的走廊和侧翼。大多数没怎么变，但在他坐着电梯去往他曾经居住的卧室时，他实在是忍不住那股恶心感。  
我不属于这儿。这个想法烧灼着他的脑干，他一边走出电梯。他从不属于。就算Bruce带他来的时候他也不属于这儿，因为Jason现在也不能明白的原因被捡回来的粗鲁的，肮脏的，满嘴脏话的从街上捡回来的小孩子。作为罗宾永远达不到Dick的高度，很明显，甚至达不到Tim的高度。现在，在这具比从前那普通人更加破碎的躯壳中，更不可能了。身体和精神的双重毁灭，让他明白自己在韦恩庄园再无存身之所。这个地方只能留给强壮，正直的好人。他知道自己一条都不符合。  
Jason的手指握紧了轮椅的把手，一边靠近了旧卧室。他停在关着的门前，心里满是紧张。别费事了，内心里有个声音说。但他知道他得去看看。他想要知道一个死了好久的罗宾的曾住过的地方变成了什么样子。  
他大大的打开了门，看着里面，不敢相信的瞪大了眼睛。  
跟以前一样。他的床铺整洁，就跟他以前的习惯一样，黄色毯子和绿色的枕头叠的整齐。床上方的吊灯不变，跟他十五岁时看到的还是一样奢华的搞笑。床后面是一整墙摆满书的书架，Alfred亲自为了Jason用他和Bruce亲手收集的旧木头制作的。上面还是放满了Bruce给他买的好几百本书，看来一本都没少。  
Jason慢慢滑到书架旁。他试探着伸出手，手指摸着阿瑟柯南道尔的《福尔摩斯探案集》的书脊。他深深吸了一口气。又把书放了回去。  
在他右手边，一部分书架向前挪动滑向左边，露出一个老式的电梯。电梯门打开，天花板上的灯亮了，等待着Jason的进入。  
Jason眼中满是泪水，他想起有多少次他坐着电梯下去，穿着罗宾制服满怀兴奋地和Bruce去巡逻。那时他是多么的孩子气啊。那么的天真，满脑子都是成为Bruce想要的伙伴和儿子。然后他让自己被抓到，一切都糟糕透顶。  
他浑身僵硬。  
“Jason？”  
Jason被这声音吓了一跳，抬头看向门。该死的。我以前没这么容易被吓到。他因为自己这么容易被吓到感到窘迫，努力平复怦怦直跳的心脏。然后他看见了站在走廊的人，更加皱起眉头来。  
在Bruce眼皮底下，Jason不知道该摆什么表情。疲惫？悲伤？犹豫？不管是什么吧，都不能阻止Bruce走进房间。他停在距离Jason有一段距离的地方，就好像感受到了Jason的敌视。  
“一点都没变，”Jason静静说道。  
“当然没变。”  
“为什么？”  
Bruce紧皱眉头。“这是你的房间，Jason。永远都是。”  
Jason看了一眼。“我以为你已经把它给Tim了。”  
Bruce皱眉。“你为什么这么想？”  
Jason耸耸肩。“自从回来我就被留置在客房。如果我的房间没变，我以为你会让我呆在这儿。”Jason顿了顿，思考道。“不。不是因为这个。Tim——他的房间也在这一层，不是吗？”  
Bruce没有回答，但这对于Jason就是默认了。“当然了，”他说道。“不想让两个罗宾住在同一层，对吗？以防我在康复中我们俩不期而遇。这会很尴尬的，不是吗？”这个问题带着点幽默，但却更加刻薄。  
Bruce动了动。如果Jason给他按个形容词，可能接近于不舒服。“Jason，”Bruce最终说道。“我不想——”  
“Dick今早已经跟我做过辩解—Bruce的—行动的讲话，”Jason打断他。“我不需要从你这里听一个注水版本了。”Jason伸出手，把福尔摩斯探案集放回原处。电梯门关上了，书架也合上了。“你知道Bruce，就算每一次看见Dick我都想给他的脸来上一拳，我也还是能感觉到他是在努力的。他他妈的烦死人了有时候我都怀疑他根本没有他想让别人知道的那么聪明，但他至少是在尝试。你为什么不能呢？”Jason冲房间比了个手势。“不止是我在这儿的时候，在我发生这些之前和之后，我根本感觉不到你真的关心我。Dick说我失踪的时候你为了找我花了好大的力气，但真的很难相信他那番话。”  
“我没有来找你吗？？”Bruce问道。他的语调让Jason动摇；微弱又悲痛。“难道我没有把满身鲜血的你从地板上抱起来，因为我没有来得及保护你而满手鲜血吗？”Bruce握紧拳头。“我很抱歉我没能早点救你，Jason。我很抱歉Joker带走你的那天我没有在你身边。我很抱歉带你回家后已经有了一个新罗宾。你生我的气这没有错。但你竟然觉得我不在乎你真的错了。”  
Jason看着Bruce，不知道该怎么回答。  
Bruce对上Jason的视线，他眼中满含的感情让Jason拼命的想要明白到底是什么感情。“我会让Alfred把你的床患上新的床单。欢迎你回到你的房间，Jason……如果这就是你想要的。”然后他就消失了，留下Jason独自一人。  
/  
Jason讨厌今天的这段时间。  
在Alfred拿下他左脸颊的绷带时Jason躲闪着，凉爽的空气拂过他灼伤的脸颊让他嘶嘶出声。Alfred什么都没说；他只是一只手轻轻放在Jason的肩膀上，安静的给他敷上Leslie医生留下的烧伤药膏。  
Jason没有看过伤口。他根本没法看，因为它一直都盖着纱布。但就算他能，他也不觉得自己勇敢到能去看。他知道烧伤看起来什么样子——Joker把那火红的烙铁在他脸前挥了个半天。但实际看到他脸上的烧伤，永久的留在他的皮肤上……他做不到。  
他也不会让别人看到的。Alfred是他唯一允许给他换绷带的人；他甚至都担心Leslie医生来给他检查时看到它。当绷带被拿下时他满心都是羞耻。这是他失败的证明。他搞砸了又不得不为此付出沉重代价。现在他错误的标志永久的刻在了他的身上。让其他人看到这东西真的太可怕了。  
Jason在Alfred轻轻的给他的脸颊上药膏的时候紧紧抓着轮椅。伤口很疼，但Jason根本不在乎疼痛。他只想让那该死的东西赶快盖回去。  
当Alfred终于结束给他盖上新绷带时，Jason控制不住的呼出一口气。Alfred递给Jason一个同情的眼神，一言不发的收拾起了医药箱。  
“我马上要给您送晚饭了，Jason少爷，”Alfred一边走向门口一边说。“还是说你想和Bruce老爷，Dick少爷和Tim少爷再楼下一起……？”  
“不，Alfred，”Jason安静的说。“在这儿吃就好。”  
Alfred悲伤的点点头离开了房间。手肘撑着膝盖，Jason弯下腰双手捂着脸，强迫自己呼吸。  
吸……呼……吸……呼……  
我们可不想弄丢他，是不是啊？  
吸……呼……吸……呼……  
当然不希望，daddy。我想一辈子留着他！  
吸……呼……吸……呼……


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
第二天，Jason终于下来Wayne庄园的第二层楼。他在入口大厅没有呆多长时间——这里大的让他不舒服。他看不见房间里的每一个缝隙，不知道每一个柱子的阴影后都暗藏着什么。这让他相当焦虑，后背漏洞百出，所到之处都是隐患。他飞快的向厨房出发，胃也咕噜咕噜的叫赞同他的选择。  
他打开厨房的门，本以为它是空的。现在很早，Bruce和他的完美小罗宾应该还在睡着。他不知道Dick现在在哪儿，但Jason今天连他的影子都没看见，所以他觉得他应该也不在厨房。  
他是对的——坐在桌旁的不是Dick。  
Jason进入房间，一颗长满黑发的脑袋抬起来，露出一张绝对不超过十五岁的少年的面容。明亮的蓝眼睛在看到Jason时瞪大了，本来抓着吃了一半的火腿奶酪三明治的双手放低，被遗忘在餐盘上。  
Jason僵住了，盯着他看。看见这个男孩儿他的内心简直惊涛骇浪——尴尬，愤怒……有点好奇。他紧紧闭着嘴，根本没意识到之前他张开了。  
男孩儿眨眨眼，有点恍惚。他飞快的站起身，把坐着的椅子推到后面去。他跟Dick说的不太一样；Jason猜大概如果他能站着，他大概比这个孩子至少高上四英寸（10cm左右）。  
“嗯……嗨，”男孩儿说道。他弱弱的抬起一只手打招呼。“我是Ti—”  
“我知道你是谁，”Jason说道。  
“哦。”Tim尴尬的看着他。“我，嗯……就是吃点午餐。嗯，好像早了点……我猜是早餐。早餐—午餐。早午餐。”他一只手穿过头发，脸颊微微发红。“我可以……我可以离开，如果你……”  
是。Jason想对他喊。离开。滚出我家。别碰那件制服了，还给Bruce，然后离开。但他没有这么做。现在观察Tim……Jason没有那么恨他了。这个男孩儿一点都不傲慢，没有他预料中的一本正经，甚至没有Jason期望中的愚蠢。他看起来是个非常聪明的孩子。这让Jason挺生气——憎恶这样的孩子真的很难。  
“没……没事的，”Jason喃喃道。他驶向厨房料理台Tim留下的一堆制作三明治剩下的东西。拿起两片面包，Jason水槽下的烘干机拿来一个干净盘子把面包放上去。他只放了烤肉，虽然他又开始吃固体食物但他不确定他的胃能不能消化奶酪和蛋黄酱。Jason把三明治切成片，故意忽略了Tim，他正缓缓的坐了回去。  
Jason把他用过的刀扔回到水槽里，用全部矜持努力拿起盘子。不幸的是，他的动作比他想的还要笨拙，因为他骨折的五根手指全都上了他妈的夹板。他咬紧牙关，把盘子放在膝盖上保持平衡，离开厨房。  
“等等！”Tim说道。Jason紧张的顿住了。“你，呃，不需要离开。我是说，如果你想要的话你当然可以。但我的意思是…如果…你知道。”  
“不。”Jason再次面对Tim。“不我不知道。但你知道我我知道什么不？”他喝道。“我知道你是个白痴。你可能超级聪明，勇敢，还有鬼知道是什么让你变成个超级棒的罗宾，但你还是个白痴。因为你竟然自愿参与这些。你已经知道Joker带走了我，把我当成个折磨玩具好几个月。你难道就这么忽视了你可能也面临这种命运的假设吗？总有一天，你可能也会搞砸，然后发现自己和一个嗜虐成性的疯子呆在一起而搭档却连一点点来救你的可能都没有吗？”Jason的表情满是恶心。“Bruce觉得把像我们一样的孩子搅和进他的恶心的英雄游戏里完全没问题，但不是这样的。”他转过身面对厨房门。“如果能就赶快脱身吧。”  
“Jason……”Tim再次绝望的尝试道。Jason忽略他，推开门。“成为罗宾…它始终是你的只要等你…”  
“自己留着吧，”Jason啐道。“我再也不想当了。”他在Tim再次说话前离开了。  
他的心脏疯狂的跳着，Jason坐电梯回到了他的—还有Tim的—房间所在楼层。他接近卧室门口，注意到门微微的敞开着。Jason紧张起来，他知道自己离开时已经关紧了门。他慢慢的朝着卧室移动，告诉自己一定是Alfred。不然还能是谁呢……对吧？  
推开门，Jason内心的疑虑迅速转变为生气。  
“去蝙蝠洞的主电梯是坏了还是怎么的？”他说道。“因为如果你一定要用我的，我就要回去客卧了。”  
Bruce转过身面对Jason。Jason惊讶于Bruce拿着的东西；是个旧的棒球，Jason立刻就认出来那是他自己的。  
“我来时看看你醒了没，”他双手漫不经心的转动着棒球。“我想要……我想要跟你谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”Jason问道。“你又是从哪儿拿的那个？”  
Bruce低头看着棒球。“它藏在你的床下。我进来的时候看到的。”  
Jason抿紧双唇，看着这个曾经宝贝过的东西。“你想怎么样？”  
Bruce清了清嗓子。“我要在两周之后在Wayne庄园举办一个慈善舞会。”他顿了顿。“Dick和Tim都会参加，然后……嗯，我当然理解如果你不想来，但是，如果你想要参加……我想你参加。”  
Jason静了静。他看着Bruce把棒球在两手间抛了抛，Jason意识到他从没看见过Bruce看起来这么的……尴尬。手指紧紧抓着膝盖上的盘子，Jason叹了口气。“我……我才我能去。但如果不解释我就参加不是会很奇怪吗？”  
Bruce耸了耸肩。“我们会告诉人们这也是个欢迎回家的庆祝。我估计Dick之前也告诉过你说你出国去欧洲留学了九个月？”  
Jason翻了个白眼。“对啊。”他哼了一声。“好吧，随便啦。”  
Jason不能相信自己的眼睛。它没有Dick的笑容简直要刺瞎人眼也没有像Alfred的那样安抚人心，但那是个微笑。那给Bruce的脸上带来一片Jason自从回来就再也没有看见过的温暖的影子。  
“很好。”Bruce说道。他轻轻地抛了抛棒球。“也许在你完全康复后，我们会去趟哥谭高中的棒球场。”他把球放在Jason的床头柜上。“我得走了。如果我错过今早的会议卢修斯会杀了我。”他朝门走去，经过Jason身旁时拍了拍他的肩膀。Jason没有躲开他的碰触；出乎他的意料，他发现自己向他靠去。但它就跟来时一样突然，Bruce已经走向门口了。  
“努力不要在Dick再来时揍他的脸。”  
Bruce离开后，Jason脑海中闪现出一个单词：留下。但他没有说出口。他无法。所以他静静地吃他的三明治，想知道到底为什么他会同意Bruce的提议。  
/

“Jason？Jay，你在吗？”  
Jason从《悲惨世界》上抬起头来叹了口气。“在啊……”他呻吟道。  
他房间的门开了露出Dick开心的脸。“有人来见你啦。”  
Jason满脑子疑问好奇。“谁？”  
Dick笑了笑把门打开一点。走进来的是Jason这一周来看到的最开心的景象。  
“Jason！”Barbara惊呼。  
Jason哑口无言。他的嘴巴因为看见了Barbara坐着的轮椅驶向他而惊惧的张开。  
“Barbara，你…怎么…”他结结巴巴的说。  
Barbara顿了顿，眼中闪现过一阵不确定。她低头看了看她的轮椅。“哦。对哦。这是在你被……”他看向Dick，他的表情比他更忧虑。“Jason，我不知道是否…嗯，我不觉得应该对你撒谎…”她叹了口气，因为她即将说出口的话紧张起来。“是Joker干的。”  
Jason感觉胸上像压了一座大山。他抬起一只手；它情不自禁的盖在嘴上，他费尽力气的挤出一个字。“啥？”他说道。  
Barbara的脸皱了起来。“我被射中了。就在你被……带走之后。”  
“所以……”Jason的声音因为不可置信而颤抖。“你是……”  
“瘫痪了，”Barbara安静的替他说完。“是的。从腰部以下都是。”  
“哦，这样吗？”Jason费劲的说道。他浑身颤抖着。满是恐惧，还有愤怒。他一个人还不够吗？对他的折磨难道还不够满足Joker病态的对Batman的报复吗？就连Barbara也遭殃？美好，聪明，好玩的Barbara—不像Dick—从来不会因为他成为罗宾而嫉妒的反对他的Barbara？总是支持他的Barbara？他好想吐。那些Joker离开Jason的来之不易的时光，Jason根本不知道他去干了什么。现在他终于知道了，原来是去残害这个就像他姐姐一样的……  
“Jason？”Barbara忧虑的问道，注意到他的脸血色褪尽。她推着轮椅飞快向前，一只手放在Jason手上。“嘿，Jason。看着我。”Jason抬起眼睛看向她，她回以让人安心的微笑。“没事的。我很好。Joker没有抓走我；在我被射中后，我被送往医院得到了很好的照顾。我很好，好吗？”她捏了捏他的手。“我更关心的是你。”她倾身向前在Jason完好的那边脸颊上留下了一个吻。然后她的手臂环住了他，一边紧紧地抱着他脸埋进他的头发里。  
他紧紧抱着Barbara眼泪倾泻而下。Dick悄无声息的离开了房间。过了一会儿，Barbara靠了回来，但她的手在分开后还是握着他。  
“天啊，Jason。我不知道……”她轻轻地笑了，眼睛因为眼泪而闪闪发亮。“我好高兴你回来了。我们太想你了。”  
Jason不舒服的动了动。“我很好，Barbara，”他说道。“我就是……”他忍不住一直盯着Barbara的轮椅。  
“嘿，”Barbara轻柔的说道。她轻轻地捏着他的下巴抬起来。“我告诉过你——我很好。”她笑了，虽然有点悲伤。“我现在不再是Batgirl了。我现在是Oracle——电脑专家和黑客。我帮助Bruce和Dick查找案子的信息，我自己也做些侦查。”她眨眨眼。“Bruce以前因为我不经他的允许骇进他的电脑都要气疯了，但他现在已经习惯了。他得习惯啊，如果他还想让我帮他的话。”  
尽管他看见Barbara这样伤心欲绝，Jason还是忍不住笑了出来。  
“我很抱歉我没有早点来看看你，”Barbara说道。“我想要的，但Bruce觉得还是等你再恢复一点再来听我的遭遇。”  
“Bruce总是觉得他干的对，不是吗？”Jason说道，根本不隐藏他的鄙视之情。  
Barbara叹了口气。“他就这样。但这也是因为他在乎，Jason。”  
“大家都这么跟我说。”  
“那你就该听进去，”Barbara柔和的调侃道。她看向他。“我猜Dick离开了。他可能在楼下和Tim一起。”她看回Jason。“你想要……”她在看到Jason脸上的表情后咽回了问题。“或者你和我可以让Dick给我们带点爆米花然后把他赶出门，再看几个小时的糟糕电影。”  
Jason的脸亮了。“那听起来是个好主意。”  
所以剩下的一天他们就是这么干的。他们大笑，拌嘴，取笑彼此，没有讨论他们被同一个疯子害成这样的遭遇。好几个月以来的第一次，Jason感觉自己再一次变回了一点Jason Todd。


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

 

Barbara让Jason振作起来.同样作为Joker的受害者—不像他—已经被确诊余生都要坐在轮椅上。不同的是Jason，最终生理上都会痊愈。从这个角度来看，Jason突然觉得自己不应该只是坐在这里无所事事。他想像Barbara一样，不在乎他的身体上的创伤，做一些有意义的事情。

幸运的是，Joker还没有来得及切掉Jason的大拇指，食指，或者是他的右手中指。一方面来说，他觉得自己应该觉得庆幸—至少他还能够（不管怎么说吧）写字。叹了一口气，Jason翻过手掌，凝视着他们。

一头小猪去超市……

咯嗒

一头小猪呆在家……

咯嗒

快点啊，小鸟！放声歌唱吧！晚上蝙蝠把你裹在怀里的时候唱这首歌不动听吗？

Jason打了个哆嗦，把这些记忆摇出脑袋。他得做点别的事情。

他去庄园的图书馆学习。拿了一沓纸，一支铅笔，还有一本薄书作为画板，Jason拿着他的原材料呆在图书馆外的阳台上。这是个明媚的午后，微风清新的让Jason感到凉爽，却没有大到把他的纸刮掉。

他画着素描。花费了好几个小时，因为他的手部限制多花了好多时间。太阳渐渐碰到地平线，Jason终于画出四幅满意的素描，每一张都非常细致又一丝不苟。他身边的地上都是废弃的画团成的球。

“Jason少爷？Jason少爷！这孩子跑去哪儿啦？”

Jason嘴角露出个笑容。“我在阳台上，Alfred！”

Alfred拉开完全盖住阳台的窗帘。走到Jason身边，他微微倾身瞄着Jason膝盖上的纸张。

“看来您在练素描，”他说道。

Jason骄傲的举起它们。“这是个头盔。看啊，Batman有他自己的面具而他的Robin们都有多米诺面具。但是一个头盔呢？这会在爆炸中更好的保护头部。不只是这样，你还能在里面放上过滤器，这样穿戴者就能在水下呼吸，还可以放置一个医疗扫描仪观察穿戴者的头部有没有受伤。这一定会很有用。另外，穿戴者的身份也能百分百的隐藏。从来没指望我们那个愚蠢的多米诺面具能够完全隐藏好我们的脸。”他抬头看向Alfred。“你觉得呐？”

Alfred靠得更近，仔细研究着画作。“印象深刻啊，Jason少爷。非常的实用，我必须要承认。”他冲这几张纸打个了手势。“看来有几处设计你还犹豫不决。”

Jason耸了耸肩。“是啊。”他翻动着四张素描。其中两张—出乎Alfred的意料—头盔顶部有好几种蝙蝠耳朵。第三张没那么夸张，眼部和人中有一点凹痕。最后一个是最光滑的，最两边都有过滤器。

“只是个想法，”Jason喃喃道，放下它们。

“都是不错的想法，如果要我说的话。”

Jason因为这番话有点激动。Alfred拍了拍脸，思考着。“为什么不试试制作这些头盔呢？有个事情做对你来说更好。”

Jason苦了下脸。“我不知道。我是说，我的手几乎都不能画画。做什么东西？我觉得不太可能啊，Alfred。”

Alfred冲Jason皱眉头。“我亲爱的孩子，如果你能画这么细腻的素描，那么你绝对能够做这个工程。是的，可能比平常更费时间。这挺难，还很磨人。但这点挫折就能阻止你吗？”

Jason的视线落在素描上，他思考着。“好的。”他最终说道。然后他皱了皱眉。“但是，我要怎么用电脑设计3D图啊？这绝对需要我的手指都好好的。”

Alfred笑了。“我相信总有解决方法的。”

在选择了其中一个设计后，Jason和Alfred去找Bruce说服他让他用蝙蝠洞的全息投影设计器。Alfred说的比Jason还多，但Bruce看来很乐意。他快速的教Jason更新怎么用设计程序的用法，很快Jason就能够又戳又点的在桌子上用它，更新他的设计。

接下来的一周Jason都在忙头盔的事情。他用上一切时间——调整设计，修改电子脉冲信号，或者重新编写数据码。使用蝙蝠洞的电脑的音控，他搜索哪一种原材料能构造更好的头盔，还有其他的材料。工作很累人，Jason的身体也还没有那么健壮。所以每一天他只能工作几个小时就不得不因为疲惫而停下。

每一次Jason工作时Tim来到蝙蝠洞，两人间的气氛都很紧张。Jason一般就忽略Tim，专注于工作。明白了这个暗示，Tim给Jason自己的空间，虽然他很明显不喜欢这样。

Jason不知道他为什么对Tim抱有这样大的敌意。Tim不是个坏孩子，也不是他自己说要穿上这身制服——而是Bruce。也许这就是Jason的怒火所在。不只是Bruce在他缺席时选了个替代品，他还找了个很出色的人选。虽然Jason讨厌承认，但Tim真的是一个很完美的Robin候选。他聪明，有天赋，还非常符合这项工作的要求。还能能保持沉默。不是个害羞的孩子；更多的是思量。虽然他总是分析周围的环境，记录观察着一切。他就像一个从Robin工厂里出场的小机器人，这真是让Jason烦透了。

Jason环视着蝙蝠洞，除了他空无一人。Bruce众多的纪念品摆满了这块空地，天花板上的灯光照亮了电脑设备和众多蝙蝠车。Jason突然觉得自己不值一提。他厌倦的关掉设计桌面上楼睡觉。

/

又来了。熟悉的铁器擦过水泥地的声音。那声音在Jason耳中如影随形，让他恨不得缩成一团。他不停的出汗，甚至感受不到躺在地板上的冰冷。

“看啊，看啊，别这么怕啊，小鸟儿。”

小丑的声音响起，伴随着浑身的疼痛Jason满是恐惧。

“这可伤你比伤我严重的多啊！”

冷硬的金属击打在Jason的肋骨上，打得他仰躺在地。被打中的地方疼的像要爆炸，他使劲的咳嗽，一边吐血。还没等他喘过来气，撬棍又开始打他，这一次打在腿上。他躲开，但殴打不停。他被打的不住翻滚。比Jason的尖叫声音更大的是小丑的笑声。

“笑一笑，Jason。”

Jason僵住了，满是恐惧。“Bruce……？”他挤出一句话。抬起了头。面前站着Batman，手握着撬棍俯视着他，正如孩子的梦魇。

“不……”Jason低声道。“求你了，Bruce……”

Batman疯狂的笑着，他的嘴咧的比正常人都大，挥舞着撬棍——正中着Jason的脑袋。

Jason伴随着一声窒息的喘气惊醒，努力把和床单缠成一团的双腿分开。几秒钟后他才冷静的坐起来，抹掉脸上的汗水和眼泪。身体前倾，双臂抱着自己使劲眨眼适应黑暗。

只是个梦。振作起来啊，Jason。稳住。

摇了摇头，Jason的呼吸冷静下来。呻吟了一声，他双手揉了揉眼睛，努力把噩梦挤出脑袋好重新睡着。几分钟过后，Jason不得不接受他今天是没法在睡着了这个事实。不顾手腕和肋骨的疼痛，Jason坐在床边轮椅旁。他现在已经能很好的离开床坐在轮椅上，就算每一次他这么做浑身都火烧火燎的疼。

Jason走进走廊，环视四周看是否有人。除了大厅尽头有一个老爷钟发出滴答声，一切都寂静无声。感谢夜晚带来的独处时光，Jason走向韦恩庄园的一楼南入口。

晚风舒爽群星闪耀，Jason操纵着轮椅驶向韦恩庄园的后花园。他没有停下欣赏绿化，而是一直盯着面前的建筑。

眼前是韦恩庄园的温室，玻璃墙和屋顶在月光下微微闪光。它看起来还是很好，所以Jason走进去，紧紧地关上了门。

里面有很多的植物，树木，还有很多绿色植物，纠缠着一直到屋顶。里面很潮湿，但Jason不在乎。只要能把身体中的寒意驱散他都不在乎。

Jason朝温室中心走去好奇它还在不在。他绕过一颗巨大的橘子树来到一棵植物面前，有一个大的喷泉。看见他还在他记忆中多年前在的地方让他满是怀念。它是用白色大理石细致雕刻的，月光倾泻在老旧的石头上。

喷泉的中心是一位美丽的天使。她的翅膀平和的包裹着自己弯着身子，看着水面上的倒影。水从她的手中落在喷泉里。

Jason看着天使，就跟周围的植物一样的安静。在他的眼角，他看见一个黑色的身影坐在喷泉的另一边。Jason的心脏停了一刻，但他很快摆脱惊讶靠近了，眯着眼看着黑暗想要看清那个人。那人坐在石板上面对着喷泉，弯着身子，盯着腿上的胳膊好像身处悲痛。

好奇的，Jason尽可能安静的靠近那个东西。但在寂静的夜晚他的轮椅压到叶片发出碎裂声，毫无疑问的那个人的脑袋在他走过一半路时就抬起来看着他。

“Jason，”Tim说道，一边擦着脸。“抱歉，我不知道你也在。”

Jason皱起眉头。不止是因为碰见Tim他生气，也因为他注意到Tim的声音不太对。很疲惫，也很嘶哑，就好像一个人哭过的声音。

Jason不再靠近。“没事，我也才到。没想到有人也在。”他停下来，虽然不想问但他觉得如果他不问的话自己就是个大混蛋了。“你……还好？”

“什么？”Tim抚了抚睡衣。“是的。是的，当然了。”

Jason靠近了点注意到Tim眼睛的红肿。哦，太好了。他现在一点也不想处理这事。他憋着一口叹气问道。“你确定？”

Tim看向Jason。“是的。怎么了？”

Jason耸耸肩。“抱歉。就问问。”

“你又在乎什么呢？”Tim问道，话语伤人。“自从我们见面以来你对我就像比你低级的愚蠢小孩儿。我知道你对我成为Robin很生气，我完全理解。但是，就像我说的，等你准备好了我完全愿意把这个位置还给你。所以就……”他发出一声失落的喘息。“歇着吧。”

Jason眨了眨眼，对他的爆发很惊讶。他安静了一会儿。揉了揉鼻子逼自己说出完全不想说的话，但他知道自己应该说，叹了一口气。“Tim……我很抱歉，好吗？我知道我对你一直是个头号混蛋。”Tim抬了抬眉毛。Jason觉得自己应该也这么做了——他不能相信自己会这么说。但他还是继续了。“你什么都没对我做，我这么对你是错的。所以……我很抱歉。”

Tim凝视着Jason，脸上满是惊讶。“呃……谢了。”

Jason耸了耸肩。他移开目光，注视着喷泉上的天使。Tim跟上他的目光，有好几分钟他们只是坐在那里，看着水花从天使的手上落到池子里。

“当我是Robin的时候我经常来这儿，”Jason最终说道。“只要当今天的巡逻特别差劲，或者我又从Bruce那儿得到一篇长篇大论，我就会来这儿。我会坐在长椅上，跟天使谈话就好像她能听见我说话一样。她总是那么耐心，从不冲我大喊大叫。她就站在那儿，给我需要的一切注意力。”Jason轻轻笑了。“有时候我想知道Dick会不会做跟我一样的事情。但我觉得Dick不需要一个石像来倾诉他的失落。”他见鬼的在说些什么呢？他一点都不了解这个孩子，那么他到底为什么跟他说这些话？该死……我是真的累坏了。他摸了摸后脑勺。“天啊，抱歉。我现在听起来一定很蠢。”

很久之后，Tim什么都没有说。他的手指敲了敲长椅动了动脚，脚下的碎石沙沙作响。喷泉的水花声在这寂静之时震耳欲聋。最终，Tim说道。“Dick说他已经跟你说过，我爸爸两个月之前被杀害了。”他一边说一边盯着地面，声音低沉。“Bruce和我在巡逻后我有时会来这儿，我会坐在这儿，跟我爸爸说话，就好像他就在天使身旁一样。”他摆弄着手指。“有时候我会想……也许我能阻止的。”他的手撸了一下头发，颤抖的喘息着。

见鬼。来不及了。Jason重重地揉了把脸。我可没资格谈论这个。他叹了口气。

“你看。愧疚感一点用的没有。也许你能，也许你也会被杀掉。”他顿了顿，努力挤出下一个单词。“就……不要担心那些你改变不了的事情。特别是这不是你的错——这真的不是。”

Tim古怪的看了Jason一眼。也许有点惊讶，但Jason太累了根本不能把这情绪对号。

“谢了，Jason。”

Jason耸了耸肩。

他们又安静的坐了一会儿。

“Jason？”

“嗯？”Jason朝Tim的方向困倦的眨了眨眼。

Tim尴尬的动了动。“你上周说，不想再当Robin了……你是认真的吗？”

Jason思考了一会儿。他看着天使想了想。“是啊，”他最终说道。“我是认真的。”

“为什么呢？我以为这是你最在乎的事情了。”

Jason摇了摇头，与其是对Tim说，不如说是对自己说。“不。”他自己都惊讶的发现他是认真的。“再也不想了。我已经……我不觉得自己能在重返Robin之位了。”他仔细掂量着说道。“我想重新开始，成为自己。我想做跟Batman和Robin一样的人，但这回是我自己。用一个全新的，更好的身份。”他打了个哈欠。

“你是说？”

Tim好奇的看着他。

“不管怎么说吧，”Jason睡眼朦胧的喃喃道。“Batman看来给他自己找了个优秀的替代品啦。”他僵住了。他刚刚是这么说了吗？他看向Tim，看见他满脸的不可置信……还有感激的眼神。突然地，他觉得自己那么说没有那么蠢了。

Jason歪了歪头透过玻璃天花板看向夜空。轻轻地笑了，Tim也抬起头。他们就这么安静了好久。

 

 

chapter 9 end


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

“在哪儿呢？”Tim喃喃道，一边左右狂看一边走过走廊。失望的呻吟了一声，他看见去图书馆的门听见了声音，觉得除了这里实在没有别的地方能找了。  
他推开门（如果Tim，对自己实话实说的话，他几乎是拍开门）僵住了。因为轮椅被门挡住了，Jason突然抬头，注意力从在读的书上转过来。  
“哦，嗨。”Tim动了动脚，不确定是留下来更尴尬还是马上冲出去更好。  
Jason皱了皱脸颊。“嗨，”他也说道。他的语调并没有敌意，所以Tim留下了。暂时吧。  
四处看了看，Tim用拳头敲了敲腿。“我，呃……正在找一本笔记。我落在哪里了但我实在记不起来，我在做的事情真的需要它，而且——”他停住了，发现自己在废话。他咳嗽了一下。“不管咋么说吧。你有没有看见，有吗？”  
“没啊。”  
空气静了一静。  
“哦。那好吧。”咬着下唇，Tim回头看着进来的门。“好，嗯，我猜等会儿见。”  
Jason的目光已经移回了书本。“好吧。”  
Tim转过身走向门口，他怪怪的半抬起手，做了个敬礼的手势。“好。拜。”他停住了，手指握着门把。“嘿，Jason。”Jason从书本上抬起头，眼神带着点被打扰的烦躁。不过对Tim来说不算回事儿，他继续说道。“我嗯……嗯，我昨天开始查一个案子而…我…”他急促的喘了一口气。“你想下来蝙蝠洞帮帮我吗？”  
Jason眼中的生气被惊讶代替了。“啥？”  
“一个案子，”Tim重复道。“如果你愿意，我需要帮助。”  
Jason抬了抬眉毛，把书放在膝盖上。他研究了一会儿Tim，合上了书。“好啊，为什么不呢？”  
“真的呀？”  
“是啊，随便。”  
Tim的表情被一个笑容点亮了。“太棒啦！”他站起身，为Jason打开门，Jason摇了摇头移动着轮椅冲Tim驶去。“我在楼下都准备好了。除了我的笔记本，我在上面写了一些案子的事情。但是我猜我们能——”  
“它在窗户边的书架上。就在法学书的上边。”  
Tim看着Jason，他正穿过走廊向电梯走去。  
“你来不？”Jason喊他，Tim肯定自己听见Jason的声音里有股若无其事的语气。  
Tim意识到自己正张着嘴，赶快闭上冲向图书馆，抓起笔记本。他跑回电梯，Jason已经在里面等着了，手指放在下行按钮上。他抬头看着Tim时嘴角带着一个坏笑。  
“那我们走咯，”Jason说道。他按下电梯。  
/  
Bruce疲惫的叹了口气脱下了商务西装夹克。他刚刚坐着开了一个超长的Wayne公司大会，虽然他能休息一下了，但他知道蝙蝠洞里还有好多事情需要他。  
电梯停住了去往蝙蝠洞的门开着，呈现出一幅让人惊讶的景象。  
“不你看啊，受害者站在这儿。但血是这样喷洒——”  
“动脉喷出。”  
“我知道动脉喷出是什么，Tim。”  
“我没这么说过。我就是——”  
“回到我说的。就算受害者站在壁炉旁边被隔开喉咙，他们的动脉喷洒也应该喷到老爷钟的左边。但是没有。”  
“也许当他们的颈动脉被割开时左边站着人。”  
“然后他们被喷上了。所以这屋子里发生谋杀时至少有两个以上的参与者。”  
“我想看看脚印的模拟情境。也许还有第三个袭击者。给我拿过来。”  
“你把它们放哪儿啦？”  
“就那儿——”  
“发生了什么？”  
Tim和Jason从电脑桌前抬起头。男孩儿四周都是文件，文档和照片，有些纸上有着粗粗的记号和笔记。Bruce走向桌子把夹克放在空椅背上。  
“嗨，Bruce，”Tim说道。“Jason和我正在研究我昨天开始的Donaghue 的案子。”  
“我看到了。”Bruce的手臂放在椅背上倾身向前。他看向Jason，而他的视线低下落在犯罪现场的照片上。“进行的怎么样？”  
“还不错，”Tim回答道。  
“那就好。”Bruce的注意力挪回到Tim身上。“但是得放一放。我们需要跟上昨晚找到的线索。”  
Jason听到僵住了。Tim紧张的看了看他的前任，冲Bruce点了点头。“当然。我会……我会改变的。”  
Bruce看回Jason，Tim已经跑到电梯里了。“Jason——”  
“我也应该去，”Jason打断他，还是不看Bruce的眼神。“我嗯……我也有的忙。不是在这儿。我……我可以回房间做。”他咬紧牙关，Jason操作着轮椅绕过Bruce走向电梯回房间。  
Bruce张了张嘴，但什么都没说阻止Jason走进电梯上楼。叹了口气，Bruce看回Jason和Tim一起做的工作。他想感到骄傲，但他只能感到愧疚。握紧拳头，他走开去换制服。  
/  
几天后Jason迎来了回到Wayne庄园后最忙碌的日子。早上，当Bruce和Tim还在睡觉，Jason下来蝙蝠洞制作他的头盔。进展很慢，这让他有点生气。但他听从了Alfred的建议，决定慢慢来关注于每一个细节追求完美。  
下午Jason都和Tim在一起忙Donaghue 的案子。时间在长久的讨论与偶尔的争吵中度过，两人间的尴尬氛围每一天都在逐渐减少。然而，每天当晚餐临近时，Jason总是会想出一些理由离开蝙蝠洞避开Bruce或者对Tim说要到巡逻的时间了。他仓促的离开一秒都没有骗到Tim，而Tim也不确定那是不是真的要骗他。但他还是纵容了，他知道这么做对每个人都好。  
慈善舞会那天终于到了。Jason听见了雇佣清洁工和装饰者工作的声音醒来，听见他们装饰着庄园宴会大餐桌的声音。他慢慢起床，努力不要在吃早餐的路上撞见这些陌生人。  
当他稍后打开厨房的门，他看见了Tim和Dick坐在桌边迎接着他，吃着一份巨大个儿的培根，鸡蛋和吐司的早餐。  
“Jason！”Dick雀跃的叫到。“嘿！”  
“你什么时候从Blüdhaven回来的？”Jason问道，一边移动着轮椅走向桌边一边冲年长者皱眉。  
“大概二十分钟之前吧，”Dick回答道。他盛起一勺子鸡蛋塞到嘴里。  
“要来点早餐吗？”Tim站起身拿起一个干净盘子，装满食物。Jason冲他点点头表示感谢接过Tim递给他的盘子。  
“那我们到底应该在这个舞会……还是什么东西上花费多长时间啊？”Jason看了看他的吐司，翻过来掉过去好几次才夹上鸡蛋。  
Dick耸了耸肩。“Alfred会说一直呆着。我觉得我们问候完所有人吃完东西就可以走了。”  
“你……可真是幼稚，”Tim喃喃道，一边把橙汁举到嘴边。  
Dick唇边露出一个坏笑。“谁是这儿最小的一个呀，Timmy boy？”  
“谁是最大的呀？”Tim回道。  
Dick笑道。“得啦。我想我已经进入成年啦。”  
Tim哼了一声，Dick在桌子下踢了他的小腿一脚。  
Jason看着他们两个互动，努力忽视胃里的不舒服感。很明显在过去Tim成为Robin时建立起了特殊的关系。在他不在的几个月里。通常，他会用轻视把这个想法抛在脑后，但现在……他不自觉地感觉到一阵微弱的向往。  
努力不表现出来他的尴尬，Jason用叉子戳着他的早餐。  
“嘿Jason，Bruce买给你今晚穿的西装到了吗？”Dick问道。  
Jason抬起头，眨了眨眼。“嗯？哦，是啊。到了。”  
“棒。”Dick随意的倾身。“那么，我猜我们还有一点时间。你们几个今天没有什么别的计划了吧？”  
Tim摇了摇头。“不。Jason和我可能还得继续进行Donaghue 的案子。”  
“是啊，Bruce告诉过我。进行的怎么样了？”  
“不错，”Tim回答道。“我们有好几个好点子。”  
Dick笑了。“赞。我能看看你们目前为止的工作吗？”  
Tim看来把他和Jason的进展展示给Dick看充满了激情，但Jason就没有那么激动了。当他们坐电梯到蝙蝠洞，Jason不能自已的感觉的一丝苦涩。这是他和Tim一直进行的工作。Dick插了进来，就好像是一种入侵。而且，他觉得只要一想到就觉得自己真蠢，脑中的一部分担心Dick可能会破坏他和Tim建立的这种全新的关系。嗯……不是说他就像成为Tim最好的朋友或者咋的，而是看见了Tim和Dick如何彼此相处。这是他永远无法成为的一部分。Tim带着他们来到蝙蝠洞的电脑桌前，Jason不能控制内心的一丝恐惧——因为Dick的插入，他可能会被遗忘。  
“这真的很令人印象深刻，你们两个，”Dick说道，看着整齐排放的文件和图片放在桌子上。他浏览了一些犯罪现场的照片，一边研究一边点头。“干得漂亮。”他放下证据四处看了看洞穴。目光停留在蝙蝠机上。“我猜如果我们开这个Bruce会不会干掉咱们几个。”  
“你为什么不试一下？”Tim说道。“Jason和我会留在这儿然后告发你。”  
Dick笑了。“我才我们还是不要了。”他看向全息设计桌面停下来，注意到Jason留在那里的一些纸张。“有人在用全息投影设计桌吗？”  
“Jason再用，”Tim说道。Jason瞪了Tim一眼，但Tim看起来没在意。“他一直在进行一项工作。”  
Dick眼中一亮。“比如呢？”  
Tim轻轻推了推Jason，他狠狠怼了Tim的胃一下。Jason忽略了Tim的瞪视，冲Dick疑惑的目光耸了耸肩。“就是……没什么。”  
“当然重要，”Dick说道。“再说，我们也没什么别的好做了。”  
Jason的手指敲了敲轮椅扶手，考虑了一下。 最终他叹了一口气移动到全息桌面前。Dick和Tim靠近了，Jason打开桌面展示他的项目。  
Dick看见桌面头盔的设计图眼中满是兴奋。“Jason，这个太棒了！”  
“真的？”Jason真的很惊讶的说道。“你这么觉得？”  
“是啊。”Dick靠近了些仔细看了看。“你能给我看看里面吗？”  
所以Jason用接下来的半个小时给Dick和Tim解释了为头盔制作的每一个功能和存取器，还给他们讲解了选择不同的原料所考虑的因素。Dick和Tim的眼睛因为Jason的讲解瞬间因为兴趣点亮了，Jason因为他们真切的希望知道这些而感到震动。他从没看见Dick这么的……嗯，因为他做的什么事而骄傲。Jason不知道看到Dick这样他应该怎么想。所有这些都是自从他穿上该死的Robin的制服时希望的。而现在他似乎终于有了他曾多年渴望得到的，但他已经完全不知道应该怎么反应了。  
当他讲解完，Dick和Tim马上对这项目做出了表扬。Jason直直的坐在那里听着他们说，当他们说完，他突然发现，Dick和他与Tim在蝙蝠洞里呆着没有那么烦人了。  
没什么其它事可干，他们决定早晨和中午余下的时间在楼下娱乐室。嗯，准确的说应该是Dick和Tim这么决定，Jason坚持他应该自己读书。但Dick几乎是逼着Jason也来，他们开始玩游戏，Jason就没那么紧张了。他们玩了撞球，桌上冰球，乒乓球，还有他们能找到的所有其他游戏，又笑又叫的调侃奚落别人。Jason明显要比他们俩安静的多，但Dick看起来毫无介怀的一直拉他参加对话。  
Alfred在他们一起看俗气的罪案片电视，一边挑刺时来找他们。Jason推着轮椅远离了Dick和Tim坐着的沙发，但看见他加入了他们已经让Alfred很满意了。关上了电视，Alfred匆匆的让他们下楼准备慈善舞会。  
独自呆在他的房间，Jason在轮椅上扭动着，努力忽视脱衬衫时肋骨的剧痛。有有点出汗，因为手腕的纠缠而沮丧。  
“Jason，准备好了吗？”  
Jason因为Dick打开门探头而屏住呼吸。他的脸全红了，Jason笨拙的试图拽下衬衫。但太晚了。Dick的双眼看见Jason的躯干而瞪大了，他关上了身后的门。  
“Jason……”他喘息道，声音中满是惊恐。  
Jason咬紧牙关看着Dick的双眼。他最不想要的就是Dick的同情。  
“你不会敲门吗？”Jason厉声道。他又拽了拽衬衫，但没什么用。他的呼吸因为沮丧粗重，身体再一次扭动着。  
Dick犹豫了一下，看着Jason。然后他小心地走到Jason身边，双手缓缓靠近就像接近一个受伤了的小动物。“Jason，让我帮你。”  
“滚开，Dick，”Jason骂道。“我不需要你的怜悯。”  
“不是怜悯，是帮助。”  
Jason无视他。  
Dick咬紧牙关。“Jason，你这辈子能不能有一次别这么固执？我在提供我的帮助——”  
“而我说了我不需要！”  
“Jason。”Dick柔和但是坚定地说了他的名字。Dick抬起视线对上Jason的。“拜托。”  
Jason低下头看着自己的双腿，身体僵硬着。他放弃的叹了一口气。“好吧。”  
松了一口气，Dick伸出手捏住Jason衬衫的底部。慢慢的，他抬起来帮助Jason脱掉。当Jason整个身体对Dick暴露无遗时他僵住了，他紧紧抓住Jason的衬衫双手发白。  
自从Jason被救出来已经一个月了，但还是有些淤青留在上面。黑色，蓝色还有黄色的，布满Jason愈合中的肋骨处遍布他苍白的肌肤。淤青周围使数不清的割伤——有些快痊愈了，有些还是黑红的，有些带着白色的伤疤。Jason皮肤上的Z型割伤，长度不同，但每一条都看起来特别的痛。  
Jason被Dick盯得脸颊发烧，不自在的扭动着，眼神乱晃。“Dick，”他静静地说道。“没事了。”  
“当然有事了，Jason！”Dick哽咽道。“当然它—见鬼的—当然—”Dick颤抖着，Jason看向他惊讶的看见Dick严重的愤怒。  
“Dick——”  
“如果我能……要是我看见那个该死的人渣……”Dick硬挤出这句话，如此的震惊和惊恐于看见Jason的状况。  
带着奇迹般的镇静，Jason冲Dick紧握的双拳中拽出衬衫。“快帮我穿上这套愚蠢的西服，Dick。”Jason声音中的厌倦让Dick重回现实。Dick脸上满是痛苦的看着Jason，最终点了点头。他们安静的帮Jason穿上衣服，当他们下楼时，Dick伸出手轻轻握了握Jason的右上臂。Jason没有回应他，但他也没有打开。  
“准备好了吗？”Tim在他们进入走廊后问道。已经到场的众多客人就在楼梯下的舞会叽叽喳喳。  
“是啊，”Jason说道，声音清楚平稳。“我们走。”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Jason记不起上一次他周围有这么多人是什么时候了。Wayne庄园的舞会大厅一定有至少三百位客人，尽管这个房间就是被设计来容纳这么多人，Jason还是不能自已的觉得太拥挤了。  
Dick和Tim走在他的两边好开路。一个满头灰发肥头大耳满脸络腮胡子的男人走向他们，脸上是一个大大的傻瓜一样的笑容。  
“你好啊Conway议员，”Dick说道，露出一个友善的笑容。他向前一步一只手放在Jason肩膀上。Jason想要甩掉他，但他知道这看起来不好。所以他僵硬的坐在椅子上，努力不要朝接近的议员表露出敌意。  
“你好啊，我的孩子！”Conway议员说道，冲Dick露出笑容。他伸出手摇了摇Dick没有放在Jason肩膀上的那只手。“天啊真是好久了！你怎么样？”  
“还好，谢谢，”Dick说道。他冲Tim和Jason比了个手势。“他们是我的兄弟，Jason和Tim。”  
我不是你兄弟，Jason想道。但最起码的，他还是冲议员露出个笑容。  
“啊是啊，Wayne家的新成员，”Conway议员说道。他看向Jason，看了看Jason的腿，手腕，和手指，还有脸上的绷带。“我的上帝啊，年轻人。你看起来真是遭了横祸。”  
横祸。Jason皱了皱脸。他的脑袋一片空白，想不出该怎么回应。  
“是一个车祸，”Dick说道。“Jason在欧洲留学时被一个醉驾司机撞了。”  
Conway议员悲伤的点了点头。“啊。真是不幸。我真的希望你留学的其他时间过的不错？我总是鼓励向你们一样的年轻人多多游历。你绝对不会忘记这样的经历，对吗我的孩子？”  
Jason艰难的咽了咽口水。“不会忘记，”他弱弱的说。“绝对不会。”  
Dick放在Jason肩膀上的手握紧了。  
看见Jason很明显的不舒服，Conway议员点了点头。“嗯，我应该去跟其他客人聊聊了。玩得开心，孩子们！”  
议员一走开，Dick和Tim看向Jason。“你还好吗，Jason？”Dick问道。  
“我很好，”Jason的声音发紧。他甩掉Dick的手。“我只希望Bruce不要那么冥顽不灵让我们喝点香槟。”  
Dick偷偷笑了。  
“快点，”Tim说道。“我饿死了。我们快去餐桌。”  
“Jason！Dick，Tim！”  
看到谁在喊他们三张脸全都亮了起来。Barbara穿着一套绿色的裙子带着明亮的笑容驱动着轮椅超男孩儿们走来，激动的看着他们仨都在。  
“嘿Barbara，”Jason笑道。  
Barbara伸出手握住Jason的手，冲他笑了。“我很开心你决定来，Jason。”  
“你们好，男孩儿们。”  
Gorden局长走到女儿身边，露出一个问候的温暖微笑。  
“晚上好，局长，”Dick说道。  
Gorden的眼睛落在Jason身上。“Wayne先生跟我说了你的车祸，”他严肃的说。“我很遗憾得知此事。但你是个坚强的年轻人；注意早日康复。”  
每一个字都饱含真挚。Jason很感激Gorden局长这点；不管哥谭所有的骗子和谎言，Gorden总是那个坚持不变，诚实的人。Jason感激的笑了。“谢谢你，局长。”  
Gorden点点头注意力转回男孩儿们。“抱歉突然离开，但我还需要找一些人。社交对话什么的。”他亲了亲Barbara的额头。“玩得开心，Barbara。看见你们真好，孩子们。”轻轻挥了挥手，Gorden消失于人群，留下他们四个。  
Dick靠近亲了一下Barbara的脸颊。“Alfred告诉我你们三个玩了一天，”她取笑道，抬头冲Dick笑。  
Dick一手扶住胸膛，假装受到了冒犯。“真是过分诶，Babs。实际上，我们是好好锻炼了自己的侦查知识。”  
Tim哼了一声。“如果你觉得九十年代的犯罪剧有什么教育意义，Blüdhaven 真是要大难临头了。”  
Dick发出一声大笑。  
Tim的眼神溜到远处墙边的餐桌上。“嘿，我们不能吃点东西吗？”  
“呃，对，”Barbara说道。“我饿死了。”  
他们走到桌前拿起餐盘，一边拿起身前的食物边推着人们好让出一条道。  
“大家好，朋友们，欢迎。”  
四人转向舞厅前面设立的台子。那里有个麦克风，Bruce站在那里。穿着崭新的套装带着自信的气质，他看起来就是个极有权利的亿万富翁。  
“我要感谢各位对于今晚舞会的慷慨的支持……”  
Dick，Jason，Tim和Barbara让到侧边安静的吃东西，看着Bruce对人群发表准备好的演讲。可是演讲很短，很快每个人都回到了闲聊中，雇佣的管弦乐队演奏着古典音乐。  
“Dick，Tim。”  
他们四个从盘子上抬头看见Bruce走向他们，脸上露出个冷酷的表情。  
“怎么了，Bruce？”Dick问道，眼中满是疑惑。  
Bruce走进他们一边压低声音。“发生了点事儿。我需要你们换装，现在就要。”  
他们眼中的笑意消失了，Dick和Tim简单的点点头一路走向楼梯，一边把盘子放在一边。  
“Barbara，我们需要你在楼下。Alfred会留在这里看着客人。”  
Barbara点头。  
Jason低头看着他的盘子，没有那么饿了。他转身想要进入人群，Bruce的声音阻止了他。  
“Jason，你也来。”  
Jason僵住了，转过身扭向Bruce，眉毛挤在一起。“啥？”  
“楼下。和Barbara一起。”Bruce冲电梯比了个手势。“去吧。”  
震惊又……有点开心，Jason跟着Barbara去了走廊电梯等候的地方。  
“好了，你以前从没有在连线上进行过任务，但照我说的做就没有问题，”Barbara在他们一边走进蝙蝠洞里时一边说着走近电脑。她的声音严肃，跟几分钟以前的音调完全不同。头顶的大屏幕闪动，很快Barbara打开多个追踪，热感应还有卫星定位程序。  
Jason仔细地看着她的工作，记录信息学着像她一样工作。  
电梯再一次打开，Dick和Tim走出来，穿着制服。看着Tim，Jason恍惚了一下，他忘记跟上Barbara。他从没看见Tim穿着他的Robin制服，而Jason不确定现在看见Tim走过来应该有什么想法。  
这制服不同。颜色搭配改变了，放弃了绿色，设计的就像……雨衣。看起来不像是十五岁孩子会穿的东西，但不知道为什么Tim不像穿着像个孩子。Jason一边观察着Tim内心觉得纠结；就算他已经不想再当Robin了，他还是不能忽视看见别人穿着亮黄色R的感觉。  
Tim看见了Jason的目光畏缩了。他看起来比刚走出电梯时要尴尬的多，Tim努力给Jason一个安慰的微笑。但是看起来只是一个紧张的表情。Jason转过身面对Barbara，努力不要表现出那么紧张。  
“大概有黑面具的五十个手下驻扎在第五大道的废弃仓库。”  
Jason转了转头看着Bruce走过来，穿着Batman的制服。Jason眨眨眼；他甚至没有听见Bruce过来的声音。但Jason早已习惯了；有多少次在他还是Robin时就这样了？  
“他们有一大批C4炸弹要运给今晚的买家。”Bruce冲Barbara已经调出来的仓库地图比了个手势。“这笔买卖本来应该是明天的，但我这一周都在跟踪。大概二十分钟之前黑面具的人，被一个叫做Jeremiah Stoke的男人带着过来。他们一定改变了主意。”他走向蝙蝠机，Dick和Tim跟上。“Barbara，Jason，我需要你们在我们到达仓库时做我们的耳目。这批C4炸弹不能离开哥谭。”  
“明白了，Bruce，”Barbara说道。  
几秒钟后，蝙蝠机咆哮着离开洞穴。  
“等Bruce，Dick和Tim一离开蝙蝠机，我们就要远程控制了。”Barbara说。“我们会用热感仪知道仓库实时活动信息位置。这儿。”她把三个监控调到左边的显示屏上。他们都从不同角度和位置展示了蝙蝠机内部。  
“热感仪在Bruce的面罩里和Dick和Tim的面具里，”Jason说道。  
Barbara点点头。“他们会帮助我们知道发生了什么。”  
蝙蝠机只用了七分钟就抵达了仓库。  
“神谕，操纵。”Batman的声音带着点静电干扰从电脑扩音器中传出。  
“马上。”Barbara按了键盘上的一个按钮。电脑桌打开了一个空间，一个摇杆升上来，停在Barbara伸出的双手前。Barbara抓住它，操纵着蝙蝠机靠近仓库。她又按了两个按钮，飞机顶打开；Batman，Nightwing和Robin站起身，准备跳下去。  
“第四层有多少敌人？”Nightwing问道。  
Barbara回身看向Jason，递了个眼神。Jason眨眨眼，目光看向热感仪。“呃，五个在你们前面的房间，”Jason说道。“大厅有十个。北边的楼梯上有五个。”  
“切，”Nightwing哼道。“小孩儿把戏。”从Robin的摄像头，Jason能看见Nightwing拿出电棍。  
“集中注意力，Nightwing，”Batman说道。“好了——上！”  
他们三个同时从飞机上跳下。Jason从蝙蝠机的摄像头看见他们在空中飞翔，姿势完美。Batman第一个击中窗户；靴子踩在玻璃上，击碎了它。翻进房间里，他马上冲向惊讶的站在那儿的男人们，迅速踢向男人的脚踝踹翻了他。  
Nightwing和Robin降落在Batman身后，冲向屋子里其他人，低头躲过倾泻的子弹轻松搞定他们。Barbara和Jason看着，注意着摄像头，热感仪还有飞机上的摄像头。  
房间安全，Batman，Robin还有Nightwing走向走廊去找黑面具的手下。Jason声音平稳的领着他们穿过仓库，警告他们每一个转角处的敌人。他们的工作迅速有效，Jason不能否认看着他们行动自己的怀念之感。  
他们走向仓库六楼，有二十个面具人正等着。Batman，Nightwing和Robin一出现房间里一片混乱。无线电中能听见一片喊声，还有枪声和重击声。从头部摄像头没有办法得到清楚的图像，所以Jason和Barbara看着蝙蝠机上的热感仪，Barbara从建筑外操控着蝙蝠机。  
折磨人的几分钟后，最终剩下黑面具的五个手下。Nightwing和Robin每人抓住两个，Batman冲向领头的。  
“别动，Stoke，”Batman咆哮道，声音在电脑扩音器中回荡。“你被俘了。”  
“我不向你这种怪胎投降，”Stoke呸道。从Batman的头部摄像头，Jason看见Stoke看着Robin的方向。“还把孩子们拽进这些游戏呢，Batman？”Stoke冷笑道。他揍向Batman，但很容易就被躲过。“特别是在上一个遭殃后？”  
Jason僵住了。Barbara的手握着他的胳膊，他们只能坐在这儿，干看着。  
Batman看起来有点犹豫。Jason看见Stoke脸上露出一个恶毒的笑容。“以为没人知道，是不是？”他狂笑。“Joker的一个手下跟我说过。Joker是怎么把男孩儿的肉从骨头上剔下来。他说那孩子的尖叫声能传到好几——”  
Batman一拳揍向这混蛋的下巴，把他揍翻在地。他蹒跚着跌进身后的箱子里，躺在地上。Batman一秒钟抓住他，双手掐着男人的喉咙。Stoke的脸布满Batman摄像头的屏幕，那也能看见Batman的手紧紧掐着他的脖子。  
“再说一个字我就捏碎你的喉咙，”Batman嘶声道。有那么一刻，所有人都僵住了。然后，又快又狠的，Batman放开手扔下他，一拳揍上他的脸。这个混蛋的脑袋朝后，躺在木头地板上。Batman站起身远离这个昏迷过去的男人。  
Barbara慢慢放开Jason。  
“……Jason？”Batman问道。  
Jason用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“我在，Batman。”  
过了一秒，Jason只能听见耳麦里Bruce沉重的呼吸声。  
最后一声重击声过后，Jason和Barbara从Robin的摄像头看见最后一个混混躺在地板上昏了过去。  
“这是最后一个了，”Robin说道。  
Batman的摄像头动了动Jason猜他是点了点头。“很好，”Batman说道，跟从前一样严肃毫无感情。“清除现场。买家应该随时回来。”  
任务接下来就跟想象的一样简洁。Batman，Nightwing和Robin很轻松的搞定收货的十个人，还从一个吓坏的混混那里逼问出买家的名字。Gorden局长被叫来带走了这些人，还有C4炸弹。  
蝙蝠机飞回来，Batman再次操纵摇杆，Barbara转向Jason。  
“你做得很好，Jason，”她骄傲的说道。“我下回会教你怎么用摇杆，如果你愿意。”  
“我有个好主意，看你来就够了，”Jason说道。  
Barbara笑了。“你会学的很快的。你总是学得很快。”  
Jason也想回个微笑，但他实在是做不来。他满脑子都是Stoke对Batman说的话。听见一个跟Joker没关系的人说这些话让人焦躁。  
“Jason？”Barbara问道，一边研究着Jason的表情满脸担心。  
Jason摇了摇头，努力冲他挤出一个微笑。“抱歉。我，呃……有点累了。我的肋骨疼的要死。如果没什么别的事了，我要回去睡觉了。”  
Barbara点点头，眼中满是关心。“呃……没事了。你去吧。”  
“谢了。”他走向电梯。“稍后见，Barbara。”然后他离开了，留下一个担心的Barbara迎接Batman，Nightwing和Robin回到蝙蝠洞。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Jason在他卧室的洗漱间刷牙，Stoke的话在他脑中回响。现在他仔细思量，Joker抓住了Batman的小Robin的流言蜚语当然会飞快传遍哥谭。他们当然会嘲笑Joker的手下痛揍他，从铁门听到Jason的尖叫。就算Joker让他们不要说，肯定也会有人这样的，就为了在闲谈时能够得到点病态的自豪。折磨Batman搭档的目击者和参与者？哪个混混愿意放过呢？只要一想到他在陌生人面前的脆弱瞬间，怒火和羞愧就在Jason脑中回荡。  
放下牙刷，Jason看着左脸颊上的绷带。他抬起一只手，手指在伤口上盘旋，一边想着。自从他落上烙印有好几周，他还是没有办法看上一次。他不知道什么时候才能愈合。他不知道看起来有多糟糕，他的脸被毁了多少。  
他的手指颤抖着揭开绷带边缘。不要，内心的一部分警告他自己。但他必须这么做。他必须得看看。慢慢的，他揭下了绷带。  
绷带落在了地板上，被遗忘了。他浑身的肌肉绷紧，下巴微微咬紧，Jason抓着洗手台的边缘把自己拉近凝视着墙上的镜子。  
这不再是一个开放性伤口了，当然它也没有完全复原。毁掉的皮肤还是亮粉色的边缘是红色，字母的边缘在Jason皮肤上卷曲着。  
J。他的视线根本离不开。他感到满是厌恶，Jason得全力注意不要一边看一边吐出来。  
这根本无法消除。  
他会一辈子带着它。这个符号—这个标志—他遭受了什么。这是个声明。谁真正拥有他。  
确保人们知道他是你的。  
他是Joker的财产。  
Jason一阵反胃，他倾身向前把胆汁都吐在浴室瓷砖上。太恶心了，Jason盲目的伸出手抓着洗手台稳住自己。他把胃里的东西吐空在地上，Jason开始恐慌。他看见毛巾一把抓过来，使劲地擦着脸上的烙印。  
他感觉自己很脏。他觉得非常污秽，他满脑子都是用浴巾擦皮肤，他得把它擦掉。Jason擦着脸感到非常疼痛，但他不在乎。他的呼吸急促，他甚至没有注意到鲜血浸湿了布料。Jason扔下浴巾，现在这个伤口变成开放性伤口潺潺流血，流满他的下巴和咽喉。  
他在轮椅上四处转着，绝望的寻找。找到医药柜，一把打开找到牙膏，药物，还有一些别的卫生用品，直到他的手碰到一个剃须刀。  
一把拿出剃须刀，Jason把它扔到板子上。他只需要剃须刀的刀片。他现在就需要，这样他就能切掉Joker的标记。如果他能切掉，他就能把自己从感受到的肮脏中解脱。从灵魂解脱。他确信。  
他抬起剃刀再次砸起来。他脑子一片混沌；他满脑子唯一的想法就是他要有个扎步机就好了，毁容也比带着Joker的标记强。  
他的手指摸着剃刀；刀锋划过他的皮肤鲜血顺着手指划下，让他的手直抖。他气喘吁吁，大口汲取着空气。刀片。我需要一把刀片。我需要一把刀片。我需要一把刀片……  
“Jason！”  
Jason的头转向走廊。Bruce站在那儿，瞪大眼睛看着Jason。Jason弱弱的张开嘴，但是没有发出声音。他看回剃刀再一次举起来。  
“不要！”Bruce喊道。他冲上前从Jason手里抢过剃刀。Jason愤怒的骂着试着抢回来，但是Bruce把它扔到了Jason的卧室里。  
“还给我，Bruce！”Jason尖叫道。“还给我！我需要它！”  
“Jason，停下！”Bruce跪下跟Jason平齐抓着Jason的肩膀。Jason打开他的手转向轮椅，但Bruce制住了他。  
“我需要它！”Jason啜泣道。他努力想要回到轮椅上，如果需要他甚至能够爬去剃刀旁边，但Bruce一直抓着他。“我得切掉它！让我！让我！”  
“不要，Jason！”Bruce抓紧了Jason。“Jason！”他用腿使劲把轮椅踹到浴缸旁，Bruce双手捧着Jason的头—避开伤口—逼着Jason面对他。“Jason，看着我！”  
眼泪模糊了Jason的视线，他努力摇着头。他看着Bruce的脸迸发出啜泣，表情绝望带着恳求。  
“Bruce，求你了，”Jason哽咽道。“求你了。我需要…我需要…我需要…”他语无伦次，话语消逝啜泣声越来越大，最终他只能哭泣。  
Bruce轻柔的把Jason从轮椅里拽出来让两个人都放低在地板上。他搂着Jason，嘴放在他的儿子的头发上喃喃着。  
“没关系的，Jason。没事了。”他紧紧抓着颤抖个不停的孩子。“没事了……没事了。”他一遍又一遍的重复着，却觉得自己是在对牛弹琴。Jason靠着Bruce，他的眼泪和鲜血糊了Bruce一衬衫。  
“我很抱歉，”Bruce低声道。“我好抱歉，Jason。”  
Jason根本没法说话。他也没办法动弹。只当吓坏的Tim发现他们在地板上才叫来了Alfred，又花了好长一段时间和劝诱才让Bruce放开Jason把他放在床上。  
Bruce和Alfred留在Jason身边知道他一个小时后睡着。  
/  
Jason因为左脸颊的一阵钝痛醒来。灯关上了，但他的房间墙上还是有电视的光。Jason几乎听不见电视的声音，但Bugs Bunny和Daffy Duck正在屏幕上争吵着什么。  
转头一开，Jason很惊讶的发现他并不是独自呆在屋里。不远处，有人拽进来一个沙发床；Dick和Tim在上面睡着。Bruce坐在他床边的老位子上，也睡着了。  
有好一会儿，Jason很困惑的想到底发生了什么让每个人都跑到他房间里过他妈的夜。突然他想起发生在浴室的事情。胸中满是羞愧，他呻吟了一声一边揉着前额。  
Bruce靠着他，就在Jason准备靠回枕头接着睡觉时，Bruce睁开眼睛盯着Jason。  
“Jason，”他困倦的嘟哝。伸了个懒腰，他在椅子上坐直了。紧紧盯着Jason，用一种Jason讨厌的目光研究着他。“你感觉怎么样？”  
“太他妈棒了，”Jason喃喃道。他抬起左腿双手抱着，脸颊靠在上面。他叹了口气，安静地细声说道。“Bruce，我很抱歉。我这次真的搞砸了。我不是故意的……”话语消逝在唇间。他不是故意怎么的？当他想要把一边脸切掉的时候他不是故意的？他再次呻吟起来，拳头抵着紧闭的双眼乱揉。  
“Jason，”Bruce柔和的说。“你不需要道歉。”他顿了顿，低下头盯着双手。当他再次说话时语调犹豫，但饱含了严肃的认真。“你知道…你要知道…如果我能，我宁可发生在你身上的一切用我自己来代替。这几个月以来没有一天我不是希望我没有替代你的位置。”Jason因为Bruce接下来的话中满含的感情而震惊。“我很抱歉，Jason。”  
艰难的咽了咽口水，Jason觉得脸颊上新换的绷带让他的表情奇怪。  
“我太累了。”他真的很累。他厌倦了每天面对这一切。他厌倦了对所有人——对Bruce来说成为一个麻烦，一个负担。他不知道他还能应付这股疲惫多久。  
Bruce小心的倾身向前，伸出手。当Jason没有退缩时，Bruce把一只手放在Jason头顶把他拉进。慢慢的，他把双唇落在他儿子的头顶。“你会好起来的，Jason。我保证。”  
Jason点头，努力憋回眼泪。Bruce放开Jason，他靠回枕头，感觉精疲力尽。  
“你会留下吗？”Jason低语道。他感觉这么问真的很像小孩子，但他实在没忍住。  
“永远都会。”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

当Jason第二天醒来，Dick，Tim和他们昨晚睡在上面的沙发床都不见了。他不知道是不是他想象了他们在这儿。疲惫的眨了眨眼，Jason翻过身看见Bruce还坐在椅子上。他已经醒了，手里还拿着一张相片。  
听见Jason床单的摩擦声，Bruce的目光从照片上抬起来。“早上好，Jason。”他笑了。笑容很古怪。不是像Dick的笑容一样温暖又软绵绵的，但也不是很苦涩。不管怎么说，在Bruce脸上看见这样稀世珍宝一样的表情让Jason感到抚慰。  
“嗨，”Jason喃喃道，坐了起来。Bruce身体前倾把相片放回在Jason的床头柜上。那是一幅他俩站在哥谭高中棒球场地的照片，两人都戴着哥谭高中的棒球帽。Jason一边嘴角露出一个笑容，一只手抓着一个棒球另一只手拿着一个球棒抵在肩膀上。Bruce也带着一个微笑，手臂环绕着Jason的肩膀。  
Jason静静的看了一会儿照片。拍这张照片时他才在庄园住了六个月。这是他这辈子最棒的六个月。现在，所有他能感受的，只有胸中满是疼痛的悲伤。  
“Jason。”Jason的视线回到Bruce身上，Bruce正严肃的看着他。“我想要道歉。昨晚发生的一切都是我的错。”  
Jason疑惑的冲Bruce皱眉，眉毛挤在一起。  
“我不应该让你和芭芭拉一起工作，”Bruce继续说道。“在你准备好之前我就让你面对这种境况实在是太仓促了。从现在开始——”  
“你知道，被称为‘世界最伟大的侦探’，有时候你真是迟钝，”Jason打断他道。Bruce惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。Jason恼怒的—疲惫的—看了Bruce一眼。“Bruce，昨晚发生的事情跟任务没有一点关系。那个混蛋确实说了一些浑话，但那不是我想用剃须刀把自己半边脸切下来的原因。”  
Bruce苦了下脸。  
Jason焦躁的挥了挥手腕，深深地叹了口气。“我最终还是得看那该死的东西。昨晚发生的早晚都会发生，不管是什么引起了。”他用拳头打了一下，声音渐低。“我才我只是没有自己想象的坚强。”  
“不，”Bruce热切的说。“Jason不要这么说。你的力量从来都让我惊叹。我对你的进步从未如此骄傲。”  
Jason看着他。  
“但是，”Bruce说道。两手交握。“我还是不确定要不要你继续任务了。至少在你准备好之前，”他急急的加了一句，一边抬头看着Jason的脸色。  
Jason的话语里满是绝望。“Bruce，不要。你得让我继续任务。我需要它。我可以克服的——我发誓。”  
Bruce眼中满是痛苦一边犹豫的摇着头。“Jason——”  
“求你了，Bruce，”Jason恳求道。“不要不让我做这个。”  
他们盯着对方很久。最终，Bruce叹了口气一只手穿过头发。“好吧。”  
Jason脸上露出一个虚弱，松了一口气的微笑。  
Bruce一只手警告的举了起来。“但是，如果我觉得这对你来说太过分，我就会让你停下。”  
Jason的表情因为这番话阴沉下来。  
Bruce叹了口气伸出手来，一只手放在Jason的腿上。“这不是惩罚，”他说道。“这是预防措施。我不想在你完全康复前冒这个险。”  
他紧紧抿着双唇，Jason点了点头。  
“很好。”Bruce站起身。“你……你觉得你能下来吃早餐吗？Dick和Tim想要等你，但如果你宁愿……”  
Jason犹豫了一下，不确定。他不确定在经历了昨晚后他还愿意面对Dick或者Tim。他们一定觉得他如此可悲。他双手紧紧抓着床单。“不，”他最终说道。“你先去吧。我觉得我……”他咬紧下唇。  
Bruce看向大门。他转过身面对Jason。“你愿意让Alfred把早餐给你带上来吗？还是你宁愿一个人？”  
Jason耸了耸肩，眼睛盯着抓在手中的床单。“我是说…如果你愿意…你可以留下。”  
所以他留下了。他们一边吃东西一边坐在电视前，一边静静看着费恩历险记的电影版（这是唯一Jason看了两秒没有换台的东西）。并不是紧张的寂静——换句话说，Jason发现自己觉得古怪的舒适，就好像Bruce的陪伴已经足够安抚他了。  
当Alfred来收走他们的盘子，Bruce站起身。“我要下去蝙蝠洞研究昨晚我们找到的线索，”他对Jason说道。“如果你需要我，我就在下面。”  
Jason晃了晃轮椅扶手上的摇杆。“好的，”他回答道。  
Bruce点点头。“哦，顺便说一句，”他说道。“Leslie医生今早给我打了电话。她说四天后她会来看你的手指。如果她对康复进程满意的话她会拿掉夹板。”  
Jason的眼睛亮了起来。“真的？”  
“是的，所以……不要动它们，好吗？”  
Jason狗畏缩了。“是，”他有点泄气的说道。“好的。”  
“很好。”Bruce说道，走向卧室门。“你知道我在哪儿，如果你需要什么的话。”  
Bruce一离开房间，Jason翻过手掌研究夹板。虽然Bruce警告过他，但他还是挺开心的。好不容易啊，他能做的简单点了。偷偷地笑了笑，Jason离开他的卧室前往庄园的图书馆。  
“哇哦！”  
Jason停下轮椅，作为对这声突然而至的惊叫的回应；Dick退后几步，差点撞到Jason身上。  
Jason恼怒的瞪着Dick。“注意看路，Dick。”  
“你这是骂我呢，还是在叫我名字啊？”Dick问道，一边冲Jason偷笑。  
Jason皱眉。“你要干嘛，能放我走了吗？”  
Dick的表情因为Jason话语里的敌意而沉了一下。他尴尬的动了动，伸出手揉了揉脖子。“我就是……我想要看看你怎么样了。你知道，自从……”  
Jason抖了一下，脖颈上汗毛直竖，一边牢牢抓紧轮椅把手。他多么希望Dick和Tim当时不在啊。“我很好，”他声音发紧。  
Dick的眼神落在Jason的绷带上。Jason马上扭过头这样的左边脸颊就不会冲着Dick了，他发出一声恼怒的声音。“我能走了吗，拜托？”  
“Jason——”  
Jason控制着轮椅往前逼着Dick让到一边。  
“Jason，没有关系的——”  
“不，”Jason喝到，扭过头。“不会好了，Dick。我永远都不会好了。”Dick咬着下嘴唇。Jason一边想着去大厅，但不知为什么他控制不住说着这些话。“我一天又一天唯一能做的就是用这轮子绕着这该死的庄园，一点用的都没有甚至自己做不了最简单的事情。我甚至不能看着镜子里的自己而不会精神崩溃。我如此可悲，虚弱。你——Bruce Wayne完美的大儿子——你根本不可能知道这是什么感觉。”  
Dick微微张开嘴努力想要说点什么。“Jason……”他咽了下口水。“你是对的。我根本不知道你是什么感觉。我很抱歉。但是——”如果有可能，他的眼神更加真诚了。“我想要帮助你，Jason。”  
Jason冷笑，努力忽视胸中疼痛的感觉。“我不需要你的帮助。”  
“那就让我为你准备着，”Dick说道。“拜托了。不要推开我或者Tim。不管发生过什么，未来会发生什么，我们永远不会看不起你。”  
“比我现在还看不起我？”Jason说道，声音尖锐。他也不知道自己为什么对Dick这么生气。说真的，他甚至不觉得自己的怒火是针对Dick——还是对他自己。他无法克服的资深的脆弱和恐惧。  
Dick抬起一只手朝Jason做出一个恳求的手势。“Jason，”他说道。“你比我以为的要坚强一千倍。不要对自己失去信心。”Dick伸出手抓住Jason的手。“不管你怎么想，Joker没有毁掉你。你还是Jason Todd——我的兄弟。”  
Jason心中翻江倒海，有那么一瞬间他捏了捏Dick的手作为回应。然后他马上甩开了抓住轮椅的摇杆。“我……我得走了，”他喃喃道。  
Dick站直身体，却没有动弹。“如果你愿意，”他说道。“Tim和我要去重新油漆花园的大门。我们想要你也来。”他取笑道。“我们不会逼你来的——我保证。”  
Jason的手紧紧抵着轮椅的摇杆。他叹了口气。“好吧。”  
带着一桶白色油漆和Alfred做的柠檬水，三个男孩儿在花园边缘的大门旁。Dick和Tim蹲在球上，在烈日下浑身是汗的工作。Jason看了他们十秒然后也抓起一个刷子移动过来，仔细的刷着大门顶上。  
Dick拿出手机打开一个电台。音乐声音正合适，Dick把他的手机放在花园的地上。音乐很棒——三个男孩儿间隐隐的紧张感随着音乐响起逐渐消失无踪。虽然他们没有进行长久，持续的对话，但他们每隔一会儿就会讲个俏皮话。所以他们整个早上都在工作。  
午饭前Jason的手臂酸得几乎都抬不起来了，这是因为他还在痊愈中的伤处还有身体缺乏锻炼的原因。他的四肢满是疲惫，当Alfred给每个人带来三明治，刷子从Jason迟钝的手指间掉了下来。就算Dick和Tim注意到了，他们也什么都没有说。他们轻松的吃了一会儿东西，听着音乐看着成团的云朵懒洋洋的从天空飘过。  
花园大门不太长，所以吃完午饭后没有费多少公务就干完了。他们一结束，Dick就告诉他们两个接下来几天他得回去Blüdhaven ，不过他保证当Leslie医生来拿掉Jason的手指夹板时他会来的。  
他和Tim目送Dick骑着他的摩托车离开，Jason惊异的发现自己竟然感觉悔恨。Dick驶过庄园车道时冲他们挥了挥手，离开了。  
接下来的四天Tim和Jason回到老样子。他们一起研究Donaghue 的案子，Jason自己的时间继续着头盔的工作。在晚上，当Bruce和Tim去巡逻，Jason呆在蝙蝠洞里，帮一把手。但接下来的四天没有什么重要的事情发生，所以在Alfred逼他上床睡觉前他也没什么可干的。每天晚上他都努力说服Alfred让他呆久一点，但是Alfred坚持认为他需要争分夺秒的休息，然后把Jason拖出蝙蝠洞。  
不管怎么样，四天很快就过去了，Leslie医生和Dick都过来看Jason的手指怎么样了。Bruce被Lucius Fox留下来参加Wayne企业的会议，没办法来。但是，Dick和Tim都留在Jason的房间，努力在Leslie医生坐在Jason的轮椅旁检查他时不要看起来太碍事。  
Leslie医生小心的拿开了Jason手指的夹板，审视的一个接着一个手指的检查。每一分钟都异常缓慢，但是Dick还是惊异的发现Jason坐在那里无比的耐心。最终，最后一个夹板也拿下来了。  
“你的左手小指和左手食指恢复的非常好，”Leslie医生一边说道一边收拾着夹板。“这几个夹板可以先拿掉，但无所谓。现在，”她说道，严厉却并非敌意的看了Jason一眼。“Jason，我非常认真的说下面的话——不要勉强你自己。就算夹板被拿下来了，至少两周你也不要过度使用你的手指。你的手指仍然需要时间来全面康复，就算没有夹板来固定它们。不要做任何事让我不得不重新给你带上夹板。你明白了吗？”  
Jason点头。“是的。”  
Leslie医生满意的笑了。“很好。现在，你的手指还非常弱。你每天都需要复健来增强力量。”  
Leslie医生给Jason解释了必要的锻炼然后帮他做了一下。他的手指还很僵硬，一边遵循着Leslie医生的教导一边轻微颤抖着。但是她看起来非常满意，轻轻地拍了拍他就留下Dick和Tim与他单独在一起了。  
“这太棒了，Jason。”Dick一边说一边和Tim走到Jason身边。“看起来你的手指恢复的很好。”  
Jason点头，低头盯着自己的双手。他握紧又松开手指，陶醉于这种感觉。他记不得上一次能够这么做而不感觉到手指火烧火燎的痛是什么时候了。他微微的，喘息着笑了，感觉到眼泪凝在眼圈里。一双手伸出来轻柔的抓住了他，Jason看见Dick蹲在他面前。  
Jason脸上闪过一个颤抖的微笑。Dick回以笑容靠近他直到额头贴着Jason的前额。Dick什么都没有说，Jason也没有。但是，也许是他这辈子头一次，Jason真的很高兴Dick在这里陪着他。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
接下来的几周Jason尽可能的找活干让自己忙起来。他完成了他的头盔的设计，他订的原料很快就到了，这样他就能很快的构造了。Tim在她需要帮助时帮了把手，但大多数都是Jason自己完成的，他花了很大的心思。  
他不做头盔时，Jason和Tim就会继续他们在Donaghue 案上的调查。晚上Batman和罗宾会跟进他们研究出来的线索，接下来的一周James和Annie Donaghue 谋杀案的两个凶手就被哥谭的黑暗骑士和神奇小子缉拿归案了。  
鉴于夜晚总是如此忙碌，白天的时间对于Jason来说才是最糟糕的。Tim总是在学校，Bruce总是在忙那些忙不完的事情，Jason往往是独自一人。孤寂蚕食着他。当然他不会跟任何人说，但不管怎样，当下午Tim从学校回庄园他忍不住松了一口气。  
几周的时间就这么过去了。  
/  
现在还很早，韦恩庄园一片寂静。Jason独自一人在蝙蝠洞，完成他头盔的最后一步。他对此很骄傲，但如果他能痊愈的更快一些就更好了。Leslie医生前几天来过告诉他周四她会拿下他手腕上的石膏。他身体上的淤青几乎都消失了，肋骨也快好了。他终于有了阶段性的进展，他从未感到如此轻松。  
电梯门开的声音引起了他的注意，他抬头看见Barbara推着轮椅进入蝙蝠洞。  
“嘿，Barbara，”他说道，“你什么时候来的？”  
“大概五分钟前吧，”Barbara说道，在他身旁停下。“我想顺便来看看你怎么样了。”  
Jason调整了一下头盔的底部。“我挺好的。”  
Barbara将注意力从Jason身上移到他手中的头盔上。“真是不错。”  
Jason耸了耸肩，不过他看起来挺得意。  
Barbara脑海中闪过一段记忆，脸上滑过一个微笑。“这让我想起来我小时候爸爸给我读过的童话。”  
Jason抬起头，困惑的看着她。“哼？”  
Barbara的脸羞窘的红了。“你知道，那些王子拯救落难中的少女？你的头盔——让我想起那些英雄在战争中穿着的装甲。”  
Jason静静的，反复思量着她的话。  
“很搞笑啦，”Barbara继续说道。“我第一次成为蝙蝠女孩的时候，我总是想着这些故事。我曾经认为我们是穿着耀眼装甲的哥谭骑士。这就是我们的王国，我们必须保护它。”她笑了一下。“我这么说出来听起来真的很蠢。”  
“不一点都不。”Jason把头盔放在工作台上，若有所思。“你知道，当我和我的父母住在一起时，我们买不起书。每天晚上能吃上一顿饭就很难了。但是我们都习惯了。”他顿了顿，内心对于就这么简单的说出这番话感觉惊异。但当他和Barbara这么说的时候似乎就没问题。“然后有一个月一个叫做Bruce 韦恩的亿万富翁在我家附近举办了慈善活动。每个人都可以去韦恩公司用随便什么东西装满书包。食物，衣服，保健产品。我问过我爸爸我能不能去，但他说不行，我们又不需要。不管怎么说吧我还是溜去了。”  
“当我到那儿的时候，活动已经开始了。人们又推又抢的跑到桌子旁。我把那些常用的东西放进背包——食物，肥皂，我非常想要的一双鞋。然后我看见一个小桌子上有一堆书。并没有很多人围着那个桌子，但我还是被吸引过去。我那时候能够读一点点，但不是特别好。然而，我还是在看见那些书的时候就被迷住了。我知道我应该剩下地方多放点重要的东西，但我实在忍不住。我挑了一本儿童版雾都孤儿和格林童话。”  
“当我回到家，我马上就藏起了书。我试着把剩下的东西给妈妈，但我爸抓住了我然后……”Jason停了停。“嗯，他扔掉了那些东西。不管怎么说吧，我还是偷偷把那几本书流了下来。费了点事儿，但最终我还是想办法都读了一遍。”Jason的手指敲着头盔。“我总是把自己想象成童话里那些英雄。”他柔和的笑了。“所以我猜我才会造这个头盔。”  
Barbara抓着Jason的手，眼中满是泪水。Jason回应的捏着她的手掌，但什么都没再说了。只有当Tim拿着一盒子甜甜圈下来作为早餐才分开他俩。接下来的时间，Jason就跟往常一样和Tim还有Barbara相处。但是，当Barbara晚上跟他们道别时，Jason这一次的拥抱特别的紧。Barbara会以同样的热烈并微笑着，保证很快就会再来。  
/  
凌晨4:01。在结束巡逻后，Bruce把Tim送到床上然后去庄园图书馆拿他前几天落在那里的案件笔记。  
虽然图书馆的门关着，Bruce也只打开了房间里桌子上的灯；橘色的灯光刚好够他阅读。把Jason放在这里的纸和书推开，Bruce慢慢的找着，努力忽略他的身体抗议他需要睡眠。  
图书馆的门开了。Bruce抬头惊讶的看着Jason，他慌乱的在那儿。  
“哦，”Jason说道。他声音里的疲惫带着担心。“抱歉，Bruce。我不知道……”  
“没事的，”Bruce说道。“我只是来找我前几天落在这里的笔记。”  
“在左上方抽屉里。”  
Bruce顿了顿，简短的点了个头。“谢了。”他拉开抽屉然后—当然了—它们就在那儿。拿出纸张，Bruce关心的看回Jason。Jason的声音里不只是有疲惫。“Jason？你还好吗？”  
Jason动了动，看起来不带舒服。“还好……”他的语调可不是这个意思。“只是个梦。很普通。所以我下来——实在睡不着。”  
Bruce放下笔记。他的手放在纸上一边努力用合适的方式提问。“我不是太累，”他撒谎道。“你想……你想下楼看点什么吗？”  
他微微摇了摇头。“不用。我只是……”Jason转过头，搓了搓左胳膊。  
Bruce看回笔记。“嗯，我要读这个案件的笔记，”他说道，“如果你想，你可以和我坐在一起。”  
Jason犹豫了一下。“好的，”他说道，听起来害羞的一点都不像Jason Todd。Bruce皱了皱脸；他不知道噩梦到底有多可怕。Jason的手指一直摆弄着轮椅的扶手。“你会留在这儿吗？”  
“当然了，”Bruce回答道。“我刚还想着要去客厅。今晚有点冷，我想生个火。”  
Jason耸耸肩。“好。”  
他们去了客厅。Bruce很快的把壁炉点燃，他帮着Jason把他从轮椅移动到壁炉旁的沙发上。坐在他身边，Bruce小心的在两人中间留了一点，他不知道Jason想不想碰到他。Bruce开始阅读笔记另一边Jason只是看着火焰，面无表情。屋子里唯一的声音是火焰燃烧的声音和偶尔Bruce翻动纸张的声音，但这对于他们二人已经够了，他们放松的沉浸在温暖的沉静中。  
三个小时后，Alfred进来客厅。他停下来，看着眼前的景象。  
Bruce很快就睡着了，脑袋向前埋在沙发的帘子里。腿上掉了一些纸，还有些落在了脚边地板上。Jason靠在Bruce身边，也睡着了。他的嘴微微张开，Alfred能听见男孩发出的轻柔的呼噜声。Bruce的手臂环绕着Jason的肩膀，两人紧紧地靠着。  
Alfred微笑着安静的离开了房间。  
/  
Leslie医生就跟说好的一样周四过来拿掉了Jason手腕上的石膏。当它终于被拿掉，Jason松了一口气露出一个大大的笑容。她的手腕还很虚弱，因为缺少肌肉比他的右手腕瘦弱不少，但他一点都不在乎这点。他完全按照Leslie医生的医嘱复健，他恢复得越好，就越有信心了。Bruce不得不插手让Jason不要活动过度，但Jason一点都没有打消念头。  
尽管Jason激励恳求Leslie医生，她还是坚决不让他用拐棍直到两周后，这样就能让他的手腕完全康复也不会给它们施加压力。两周对于Jason来说真的太漫长了，尽管Barbara和Dick都努力在Tim不在时陪着他。最终时间终于到了，Bruce给狂喜的Jason拿来了拐杖。  
他已经很久没有自己走路了，Jason最开始的几个小时不太稳。但是，一直以来他都在锻炼左腿以免萎缩，很快他就能很好的走动了。他一边走着一边兴奋不已，自从他被带回庄园这是他头一次感觉如此自由。  
Dick周日晚上过来了，他，Jason和Tim在客厅地上躺成一圈，四周摆着垃圾食品和一堆枕头与毯子。Dick坐在扶手以上腿放在扶手上，无聊的换着电视频道，想找个台来看。  
“我们能不能用Bruce的蝙蝠镖干掉它啊，”Jason评论道，抬起一条打着石膏的腿换到他和Tim坐着的沙发上。  
Tim抓起一把爆米花塞进嘴里。“我们可以试试。”  
“要不我们就试试画个绿灯和闪电侠的符号。”Jason靠向Tim，努力去够枕头上的多滋乐。“我敢保证Bruce得气坏了。”  
“我们可以拜托超人这么干，”Tim说道。“他一定很乐意。”  
“可我们怎么联系超人啊？”Jason思考道。“我是说，我知道Bruce想什么时候联系就什么时候联系，但我们怎么做啊？”Jason看向Dick。“Dick？”  
Dick耸了耸肩。“我可不知道。”他想了一下，笑了。“我们可以拜托Lois。我们可以带着面具假装绑架了她。然后超人就会突然出现来救她，我们就能拜托他啦。顺便努力说服他不要一拳揍到咱脸上。”  
“真棒，”Tim笑道。“我打赌Lois一定会同意的。她超棒。”  
“你就见过他一次，Tim，”Dick说道，抓起一个多滋乐递给Jason。  
“那又怎样？她还是很酷啊。”  
Dick冲Tim坏笑，Tim报复的砸过去一个枕头。  
Jason一边偷笑，一边用牙撕开多滋乐，Dick继续换台。Dick播到新闻频道，故意停了三秒钟准备换到下一个台。  
“—刚刚收到报道—”  
Dick准备按下换台按钮。  
“—哥谭购物公园中有一枚恐怖炸弹—”  
三个男孩儿僵住了，注意力完全集中在电视上。  
记者惊慌的摇着头。“有十二人在这次爆炸中遇害，三十五人受伤。我们有工作人员现在在那儿——”  
“发生了什么？”  
男孩儿们扭过身体看见Bruce站在走廊入口。  
Dick冲电视比了个手势。“哥谭购物公园有事发生了。”  
Bruce皱着眉，走过来站在沙发旁，眼睛盯着电视。  
“—据报道对炸弹宣布负责的是臭名昭著的小丑。”  
Bruce小心的看向Jason。“Jason……”  
Jason摇了摇头。“就……不要换台，”他的声音发紧。  
“Jason——”  
“没事的，Bruce，”Jason挤出一句话。“就……我们需要听情况。不用担心——我能处理好。”  
Bruce一点都不信，不情愿的看回电视。  
新闻频道正在播放现场记者的监控录像，他正尽可能靠近。炸弹摧毁了购物中心东边的两家店铺，摄像机摄录了毁灭的严重性。墙上乱涂了些什么。明显是小丑的手笔。大部分的涂鸦都是，“哈，哈，哈”一遍又一遍。突然摄像机定格在了远处的墙上。  
虽然草草写在上面，但是不难辨认那是一只罗宾鸟。罗宾鸟上涂了一个参差不齐的J；在它下面是八个亮红色的单词：  
Lost property – return to Joker at earliest convenience.（失物——尽快归还小丑）  
字母满是刺目的红；Jason只能看到满眼鲜血。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dick马上关掉电视，但那些话就像烙印到了Jason脑袋里一样。  
失物。  
他的手摸向脸上那块一直拒绝移除的绷带。一块财产。那就是他的本质。而现在Joker要来宣布他对他的主权了。  
他的胸膛发紧，Jason意识到他停止了呼吸。他急喘一口气，盯着黑色的电视屏幕。  
“Jason？Jason？”  
Jason摇了摇头，努力定位声音。他看着他，满是疑惑，直到他意识到Bruce站在他面前。他后仰着靠着沙发，双眼大睁盯着Bruce。  
Bruce握着他的手，竭力让自己看起来没有威胁。“Jason，你能听见我吗？说话啊。”  
Jason艰难的眨眨眼，集中精力。“我…我…”他抓着沙发边，稳着自己。“是啊，”他喘息道。“我很好。我……”“Jason，没事的，”Bruce说道。“你很安全——我保证。他绝对不可能找到你。”  
Jason摇着头。不，他说的不对。不知为何，他就是知道他说的不对。有事情不对劲，不只是看到新闻上Joker的“信息”。  
房间突然冷了下来。太冷了。他使劲眨眼，但当他睁开眼他只能看见Joker关了他九个月的该死的房间。他一边摇着头，一边急促的呼吸，努力让自己拜托幻觉。但那一幕挥之不去，然后他听见了骨头被打断的声音。  
他听见一声尖叫。他自己的。  
快点啊，罗宾。告诉我。你叫什么？  
更多的尖叫声。  
我们已经问了六个小时了。你不想休息吗？  
啜泣声。另一根骨头断掉的声音。  
蝙蝠不会生气的！我保证啦。  
Jason……他的声音，身不由己的说出来了。  
一只手握着Jason的脚踝，碎裂的声音被Jason痛苦的尖叫声掩盖。而你的姓呢？  
Todd。与其说是一个词，不如说是一声啜泣，但仍能听见。Todd……  
你可真是个乖孩子！Harley，他是不是个好孩子？蝙蝠绝对会骄傲的——如果他在乎你的话。  
记忆浮现让Jason被恐惧淹没。他怎么会忘了这个？他怎么可能不记得他告诉了Joker他的名字？Jason知道有时候人们遭受了太多痛苦的创伤会自己屏蔽那些记忆，但是……这么重要的事情他怎么会不记得……  
他听见很多声音，不过听起来都遥远悠长。他紧紧闭着眼睛，Jason努力集中精力。他在哪儿？他在哪儿？  
“Jason？Jason！”  
Bruce。是Bruce的声音。Jason睁开眼睛，他看见了庄园客厅的地毯。他终于松了一口气，抬起头对上Bruce的眼睛。  
“Jason，我发誓。你很安全，”Bruce靠近。“清醒一点。”  
Jason颤抖的摇着头。“我…我需要…我…”  
Bruce招手示意。“来这儿，过来——”  
Jason继续摇着头。“不。你不知道…他…”他突然站住，抓着沙发旁的桌子支撑自己眼神疯狂的看着他。“我…哦上帝…Bruce…”  
Bruce身体前倾。“没事了，Jason。”  
“不。不，不，不，不……”Jason的呼吸又开始加快。  
“Jason，没事的，”Bruce又说了一遍。“他不知道你在哪儿，他——”  
“他知道我的名字！”  
大家都僵住了。Dick微微睁大眼睛，Tim紧紧抓着沙发边缘。  
“什么？”Bruce喘息道。  
Jason眼中满是泪水。“他知道我的名字了，”他弱弱的重复道。“我没想起来…我不记得自己告诉过他了…”Jason双手环绕着自己，背对着Bruce就像一个吓坏了的孩子。他完好的那只脚只走了一步就跌倒进了空着的扶手以上。“我知道我不应该…我就是…他保证过的啊。他保证过如果我告诉他一切就都可以停止了……”Jason脸上的表情——绝对是毁灭和羞愧。“我不想的，Bruce。我好抱歉。他撒谎。我最终告诉了他……他却撒谎。根本没有停下。他撒谎…他撒谎…还是继续着…”Jason已经感觉不到屋子里有其他人了。他的眼神悠远又空洞的看着地面，浑身颤抖。  
“Jason……？”Dick试探的说道。  
Jason好像已经听不见Dick了。他正在使劲喘气，汲取着空气。他的双手握紧，紧紧抓着扶手椅。  
“Jason？”Bruce一边靠近声音紧张。Jason没有回答；他使劲呼吸胸膛起伏。  
Tim焦躁的看向Bruce。“他要恐慌症发作了。”  
Jason一边抽噎啜泣脸颊上流下泪水。  
“Jason，听我的，”Bruce说道，声音坚定——却不严厉。“听我说的话——专注在我说的话上。”  
Jason摇着头，前前后后的晃动。  
“Jason，听我的，”Bruce继续说道。“是我啊。是Bruce啊。”  
Jason整个身体疯狂的颤抖，他只能一边呼吸一边泪流满面。  
“数数，”Bruce说道。“Jason，和我一起数。你得集中。”他短暂的停了一下，开始道。“一…二…”  
Jason还是在摇着头。  
“三…四…”  
Jason挣扎着撑开下巴。  
“五…”  
“六……”Jason挤出一个字。“七…不，不…不…”他虚弱的抓着椅子而Bruce冲上前，抓住Jason帮他在地板上放松下来。Jason弓着后背双臂环着腿头埋在中间，低低的啜泣着。  
Bruce的手放在Jason的后背上，在男孩儿前后晃着时稳着他。“Jason——棒球。想想棒球。想想皮革手套在手上的感觉。当你完美地接住一个球时那让人心满意足的声音。在你准备接住球时球在你手心的重量。不要想其他的。只要想棒球。”  
Jason的摇晃变慢了，但他还是在头埋在手臂间摇头。  
“不要想其他的，Jason。想想棒球。你的棒球。振作啊，孩子。”  
令人痛苦的几分钟终于过去，Jason蜷缩在扶手椅旁而Bruce弓起身覆盖着他，低声安抚他。最终，Jason最后颤抖了一下腿变瘸了。Bruce把男孩儿拉过来靠着自己，Jason只是看着地板，双目圆睁眼神飘渺。  
Bruce抬眼看向Dick和Tim，他俩僵硬着，恐惧的看着。但一注意到Bruce的视线，Dick马上领会了。他拍了拍Tim，他们安静的离开了房间。  
大概十五分钟后Bruce站起身，把Jason搂在胸前。如果Jason意识再清醒些的话，他一定会各种反抗。但Jason现在只能在Bruce带他上楼让他躺在床上时均匀的呼吸了。  
Bruce从床边拉开他一直坐着的那把椅子另一只手温和的放在Jason的胳膊上。“Jason？”  
Jason没有看Bruce。他面上心神不宁，翻过身，背对着Bruce。  
Bruce又试了一次。“Jason，你想要我留下来吗？”  
没有回答。  
Bruce一只手疲惫的抹了把脸，但他没有离开屋子。过了几分钟，Jason看向屋子窗户的外面而Bruce满是无助担心的看着他的孩子。  
半个小时后，门上响起一阵柔和的敲门声。Bruce在门打开时在椅子上扭过身体。  
“Bruce？”Dick小声道。  
尽可能不发出声音，Bruce站起身走向门。“怎么了，Dick？”  
Dick的眼睛看向Jason毫无动静的身体。“我知道这时间不对，但你真的得下楼。这有好几处……哥谭南边到处是他的标志。二十分钟前一个纹身店着火了，上面满是他的涂鸦。你……你得来，现在就来。”  
Bruce严肃的点了点头。他最后看了一眼Jason。“他现在睡着了，”Bruce说道。“我会让Alfred看着点他免得他醒了。我们走。”  
Bruce轻轻溜到走廊上，关上门，将Jason留在黑暗中。  
/  
并不像Bruce想的那样，Jason根本没有睡着。Bruce坐在那儿看他的时候里，Jason一直看着卧室的窗户，他的脑子连轴转的飞快根本没法休息。  
他告诉了Joker他的名字。  
花了Joker接近九个月的时间从他嘴里套取信息，但也没什么差别了——他还是告诉了他。Jason无法忍受的被羞耻冲刷着。他怎么会这么做啊？他背叛了所有人。Jason害怕的想着Joker有了Jason给他的信息能做些什么事情。  
他们所有人都有危险了。  
Bruce，Alfred，Dick，Tim……都是因为他他们所有人都有危险了。他给了Joker至关重要的信息，现在他们都有危险了。就算哥谭有很多个Jason Todd，对于Joker来说找到罗宾是哪个也不是难事。  
我都做了些什么啊？  
Bruce离开后的几分钟，Jason翻了个身。Jason坐起身，双手揉着脑袋。他不能让Joker靠近Wayne庄园。这是当然的。就算Bruce可能有他自己的安全系统和警报还有无论什么他觉得能让这里安全的东西，也没用了。Joker总会找到方法。一旦他这样做，每个人都可能会受伤。Jason不会让这种事情发生的——他不会冒险让Joker伤害他们。  
Joker想要的是他。所以他得把Joker引到其他地方去——只有他的地方。希望那个精神病能够满意。但是到哪里去呢？  
Jason皱眉，思考着。他努力想着自己那些日子无法忍受然后崩溃告诉给Joker的事情，回答的问题。他实在很难想起来——总是晕晕乎乎的。  
然后他记起来有一天Harley也在。他不记得那天他们都对他做了什么，但好像通电了。但是，他记得他都告诉Joker什么了。不知为何，Joker一定要让他谈论哥谭高中的棒球场地。他从没提到过Bruce的名字，但他告诉了Joker他和Bruce经常去那里，只有他们两个。  
Jason不确定他见鬼的为什么要谈论这些，但他意识到他的嘴说出这些话时脑袋实在是不清醒。Joker对这信息不太感兴趣。不过第二天他确实带过来一个球棒。  
Jason呻吟一声，双手捂着紧闭的双眼。几分钟过后，这段记忆终于过去了，Jason又能再次集中起来。哥谭高中棒球场地——他需要去那里。他很确定。  
把床单推到一边，他离开床，抓住Bruce带给他的拐杖。他打开床头柜上的夜灯，这让他有足够的光线看见东西又不让走廊上的任何人发现。使劲拉开床头柜的抽屉，Jason拿出一沓钱和其他东西塞到他的口袋里，还有地板上他正在充电的手机。他一瘸一拐的走向衣柜，努力忽略狂乱的心跳。  
拿出一件红色汗衫，Jason穿上它戴上了兜帽。他走回床边趴了下来。伸出手臂勾着床底，他摸索着知道手指碰到一把被贴在床板的黑色的折叠刀。  
他推着坐了起来，Jason弹开刀，观察着刀锋。他被带到Wayne庄园那一天就一直拿着这把刀。Alfred告诉过他马上就处理掉，Jason也保证过他会的，但他还是把它藏在了床底。那时候，他并不完全的信任Bruce和Alfred所说的他们不会把Jason送回他来的地方。所以从九岁起他就留着刀，以防Bruce受够了他把他赶出去。他再也不会全无防备的流落街头了。  
这么多年他再也没有碰过这把刀。但是现在，除了勇气这是唯一的他能保护自己的东西了。如果他不是用着拐杖，可能他还会去蝙蝠洞偷点有用的武器。但现在以他的条件来说，他肯定会被发现。他一点都不希望这样。  
Jason又来到窗边转了一圈，但他没有打开。他知道现在庄园的安保达到最高级别，如果他打开窗户那么马上就会被发现。但他也知道怎么从屋子里废掉系统；当他还是罗宾时他做过好多次，他只希望自从那以后安保系统没有改变。  
拖过来一把椅子到窗户边，Jason站在上面，只用左脚保持平衡，抻着身体直到脸能看见窗帘的杆子。推开窗帘露出墙上窗户下一个又长又细的金属盘。Jason用一个回形针不费吹灰之力的打开了圆盘。  
里面是窗户的报警系统接线。让Jason松了一口气的是，这跟他以前知道的是一个。他不用一分钟就解除了。  
慢慢的回到地板上，Jason靠在拐杖上打开窗户。冷空气吹着他的头发，他前倾身体看着庄园的地面。看起来很清晰。Jason皱了皱脸，拼命的希望他身上带把勾枪就好了。他只能用老套的绳子了。  
他把所有的床单和毯子都拿来，不用十分钟做了个绳子。Jason把它的一端系在了床脚，使劲抻了抻。Jason把绳子扔出窗户在空气中甩动着，最终他停在了距离地面三尺的地方。他耸了耸肩；他能搞定这个高度。  
他抓住绳子，但是犹豫了一下，看回房间。Jason实在不能自已的走回到床头柜，拿出一张纸和一支笔。  
他的手颤抖着握着钢笔悬在纸面上；他的头脑一片空白——他不知道该说什么。最终，他只胡乱写下他能写的。  
I’m sorry.（我很抱歉。）  
Jason看着这两个单词。他叹了一口气把钢笔放回床头柜抽屉里把纸放到床上的枕头上。  
他快步走回窗户使劲拽了拽绳子。手臂离开拐杖，他把它们放在肩膀上这样之后也能用。然后他坐在木头门框上扭动着，放低身子爬下窗户。只用左脚，Jason慢慢的爬下Wayne庄园外面的墙，庆幸他的房间只在二楼。  
他终于落在了地面上，因为右腿被绊到疼痛而呲牙咧嘴。Jason努力用拐杖撑起身，走向主道大门，小心地走在阴影里。他心中的情绪波涛汹涌，一部分自己哀求着要回去和Bruce永远呆在一起。但他知道他不能。不能在他做了这些后。不能在他背叛了他们后。  
这是为了他们才做的。  
他没有回头的消失在了夜色中。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason用手机打电话叫计程车；车一停在路边Jason就把手机扔到地上用拐杖碾成碎片。他告诉司机开去哪里然后就静静地坐着，思虑重重的回放着过去的一幕幕场景。他满心恐惧，努力压抑着。他觉得自己好像马上要被送到刽子手手中——不管怎么说，他就是。谁知道这一次Joker会怎么做呢？  
除非……Jason的手紧紧握着衣兜里的匕首。除非他先杀掉Joker。  
他差点狂笑出声。只用一把折叠刀就想杀掉Joker？不太可能。但Jason已经没有回头路了，这毋容置疑。  
计程车停在哥谭高中棒球场地。Jason使劲咽了下口水，把手头所有的现金都给了司机走出车子。计程车的引擎咆哮着加速离开了，把Jason独自留在路边。  
Jason颤抖的喘息着。对不起，Bruce。他全身颤抖着走向场地大门，他用拐杖走的很费劲。Jason撬开门锁，走向场中那个短的，独立的露天看台。哥谭夜晚的人声熙攘远远的传入Jason而终，他的拐杖落在软软的草丛上的声音被放大了，每一步都是他走向自己命运的脚步。  
他爬上看台的中间那一排坐了下来，把拐杖放在一边。他颤抖着戴上兜帽，微微前倾。身体中的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，他观察着，等待着。  
几分钟后，Jason开始恐惧。他还告诉过Joker其他地方吗？他有没有漏掉什么？或者Joker只是不在乎还是去了韦恩庄园。  
来啊，你个有病的混蛋。来吧。  
棒球场地的扩音器突然出声了。Jason震惊的坐直了，听见“带我去看棒球赛”播放着，他四处寻觅。声音和音乐都扭曲着，让Jason后背发凉。他的手指抓着坐着的凳子呼吸急促。  
“If they don’t win it’s a shame…” 这首可怕的歌还在继续。“For it’s one, two –”  
然后是一个熟悉的声音插入了。“—three strikes you’re out, at the old ball game!”  
音乐停下了，Jason转头看向穿过草地，抛起接住棒球的瘦高人影。Jason头顶的一个探照灯突然打开了，照亮了下面的他。  
“我一直到处找你呐，孩子！”Joker开心的说道。他苍白的脸露出一个狂放的笑容。“我的，亲爱的。看看你啊！手指和其他都治好了！你的脸还是你最棒的一部分，就跟我以前跟你说过的一样—特别是左半边。真是艺术品啊，我必须得说！就算有东西盖在上面—这可真可惜。”  
Jason觉得自己要吐了。把棒球抛到肩膀后面，Joker坐在看台的第一排长凳上。Jason慌张的起身，踉跄着后退。他的膝盖窝撞到了后面的凳子绊倒了，他努力坐直。  
Joker比Jason印象里都要满意。“你收到了我的消息，我猜？我恐怕那有点微妙。Harley想出的这个用超市传达的主意，老天保佑她。她好担心你啊，我亲爱的男孩儿！在阿卡姆的这些天，只有你，我，还有她。我们可真是开心的一家人！”  
Jason努力平稳呼吸，但真的很难。他脑中满是自己尖叫的回声，这让他很难集中注意力。  
“然后你就离开破坏了一切，”Joker嘲笑的皱眉。“但是不用担心！很快我们就能完好无缺啦，Jason。”  
Jason心中满是憎恶。听见Joker说出他的名字，听见他所经受的折磨用这样一种方式被说出——这让Jason感到恶心。  
Joker微笑着，侵入男孩儿的空间。  
Jason磨着牙，努力表示着愤怒而不是紧张。“那么，什么事花了你这么长时间？”Jason问道，想要听上去很吓人却失败了。“走丢了几个月？”  
Joker大笑。“当然没有啦，小鸟脑袋！我有点……其他的更紧急的事情要去做。但现在都做完啦，我有时间陪你了。”  
Jason咽了口口水，努力保持冷静。  
他大大的笑了，Joker几乎是无辜的看着他。“孩子们？”  
Jason抬起头四处环顾胃里像落了一块石头。六个男人，左面三个右面三个，从场地的阴影出现，脸上带着Joker的妆容。很快看台就被包围了，七个Joker脸冲着Jason笑。  
“该死，”Jason喃喃道，努力平复内心的恐惧。集中啊，Jason。加油。就像Bruce教你的那样。他给自己鼓劲，但当他把重量放在腿上时右腿一阵疼痛。右腿。他还打着石膏呢。他只能硬来了。Jason一边调整着肩膀，一边观察着Joker的三个手下开始攀登者看台。三个人在Joker的两边，等待着。Jason看着Joker——在这些人撂倒他之前他得先干掉Joker。Joker冲他微笑。  
这些男人靠近着，Jason一边努力蜷缩起来，让自己看起来尽可能小小一团不愿反抗的样子。其中一个男人傲慢的轻笑着，伸手去抓Jason的手臂。男人一进入Jason触手可及的范围，他就把两边脑袋同时一撞。男人呻吟一声跪在长椅上。Joker鼓着掌，发出一声开心的尖叫。另外两个人冲上前来，但Jason早已准备好了。  
离得最近的两个男人晃了过来，Jason手掌根部狠狠撞上这个恶棍的下巴。男人一边嘟哝着一边摇晃着后退，被一根长凳绊倒响亮的摔在地上。然而，在对抗第二个男人后，Jason没有办法再抵御第三个男人了。如果他还拥有当罗宾时的力量和敏捷这完全不是问题。但以他现在的状态，这太难了。在第二个男人倒下后，第三个人跳上前，一把抓住Jason的体恤袖子。他用力把Jason拉了过来。Jason因为把力道放在右脚而踉跄着，他转过身，胳膊击向男人的头部。男人早已预料到，一把抓住了Jason。他们两个挣扎了一会儿，这个壮硕的男人狠狠推了一把Jason，他只能颤抖着倒向台阶。  
Jason重重摔在看台满是灰尘的地上，空中浮满灰尘。Jason一边呻吟着一边努力坐起来。他抬起头，看着恢复过来的男人们走了过来。在他的另一边，Joker和剩下的三个男人也在靠近。Jason心中满是恐惧。他只能呆坐着。他使劲喘气，在Joker跪在他面前时紧张极了。  
“好啦，好啦，Jason，通情达理一点嘛，”Joker说道。“我尽量干脆一点可你却一点都不尊重我和我的男孩儿们。伤死我的心了。”  
Jason猛地把手伸入牛仔裤的衣兜里，抓住折叠刀弹开。他动作很快——如果是普通的恶棍现在可能已经被割开喉咙了。但Joker也很快；他大笑着向后闪了过去，Jason的刀只徒然的割开空气。  
Jason的胳膊还没有来得及放下一个恶棍的靴子就一脚踹在他的胃上。Jason的身体被踹的后仰，他蜷缩在尘土里，使劲咳嗽着。还没等他恢复过来再试一次袭击Joker，另一只靴子又踢了他一脚——这一次直接踢在了他还没好透的肋骨上。Jason痛的放开了手中的刀，努力喘着气。  
Jason看着Joker戴着手套的手拣起刀根本动不了。“我的上帝啊，你脾气可真差。”  
一只靴子踹上Jason的胸膛，让他躺在地上。那混蛋一边笑着一边踩着Jason，在Joker接近时让男孩儿呆在原地。  
“好蝙蝠知道你有这么危险的武器吗？”Joker手指间把玩着刀。“这就是为什么他最开始放弃了你吗？你对他来说是一个太暴力的罗宾？”  
“操你妈的，”Jason啐道。  
“嘴真脏，”Joker道。他一边倾身，一边晃了晃手指。“看起来我的工作间断了啊。你应该看看我的新工作室，Jason——绝对让你大吃一惊哦。”  
就算Jason身体没法动，他的手还是能动。这就够了。Jason低低的呻吟一声，一拳捣向Joker的脸。Joker向后一跳，一阵狂笑。两个手下跪在Jason脑袋两边，抓住男孩儿的胳膊。他们紧紧抓着Jason的皮肤，把他的两只胳膊压在地上，压制着他。  
“他可真是一点幽默感都没有啊，孩子们，”Joker轻笑道。他的笑容越发阴险，拉出了胸口带着的一朵花。“但是不要担心，我有办法让他笑起来。”  
Jason睁大双眼。“不！”他喊道，努力挣脱着身上的男人们。他心中的愤怒在Joker拿出那朵花时很快就转变成了恐惧。一阵压缩气体释放出来的声音，然后Joker毒气盘旋在Jason脸上。  
“不！”Jason重复道。“不…不…”他的面孔扭曲。“呵呵…哈…哈，哈哈！”轻笑很快变成大笑，Jason一边狂笑一边震得身上压着他的男人都晃动着。  
Joker狂笑着冲男人们点点头。Jason胸膛上的靴子拿开了，男人们抓着他的胳膊让他站直。Jason笑得气喘吁吁，努力喘着气。众人走到棒球场后面，有一个女人坐在紫色面包车的驾驶座上等待着。Jason被拖走时根本什么都做不了，只能大笑。  
Joker的笑声混合着Jason的笑声，回荡在夜空中。  
/  
Alfred敲着Jason房间的门，一边小心的推开门一边说道。“Jason少爷？您醒了吗？我知道很晚了，但是Bruce老爷让我过来看看您——”Alfred呆住了，注视着房间。  
床上空空的；一条床单做成的绳子吊在还悬挂着的Jason的房间的窗户上。衣柜的门也敞开着，Alfred能看见Jason最喜欢的体恤不见了。他又看见其中一个枕头上放着一片纸。Alfred冲向床抓起纸，一边读着纸上的话脸上满是惊惧。他飞快的跑向Jason床头的书柜，拉开福尔摩斯探案集，打开去往蝙蝠侠的电梯。  
“Bruce老爷！”Alfred一进入蝙蝠洞就说道。“Bruce老爷！”  
Bruce穿着蝙蝠侠制服，从电脑前抬起头。“Alfred，怎么了？”  
“是Jason少爷，先生，”Alfred回答道，递过来纸条。  
Bruce一边皱眉一边从慌张的管家手里接过纸条阅读着上面的讯息。“不，”他低声道，猛地站起身。他从纸条上移开目光。“他的房间？”  
“空的，”Alfred说道。“有一条床单做成的绳子悬挂在他的窗户外面。我确定他是把警报报废了。”  
“不，不，不，”Bruce疯狂的嘟哝着。“该死的，Jason。该死！”他抓紧手中的纸条，Bruce和Alfred冲向电梯，去往Jason的房间。  
一冲出电梯，Bruce马上检查房间。看了看窗外的地面，Bruce狠狠咒骂一声解开绳子扔到卧室地上。  
“他能去哪儿啊，老爷？”Alfred问道。  
Bruce摇了摇头。“很熟悉的地方。他感觉安全的地方。”他四处环顾，视线落在了他和Jason在哥谭高中棒球场地的照片上。Bruce的眼睛被希望点亮，他拉下面具。“Alfred，Dick和Tim都准备去商场现场。联系他们告诉他们把那些留给警察——他们需要马上去哥谭高校棒球场见我，马上。”  
“是的，先生，”Alfred说道，努力稳住声音。“还有先生？”  
Bruce停在敞开的电梯门前，回头望向Alfred。  
“带他回家。”  
/  
当蝙蝠侠到达场地，夜翼和罗宾已经到了。蝙蝠侠不能自已的跑向他们，内心一阵绝望。  
“你们发现了什么？”他问道。  
夜翼和罗宾交换了一个不舒服的眼神。  
“你的推断是正确的，”罗宾说道。他递过来一块塑料的碎片。蝙蝠侠马上认出那是Jason的拐杖。  
“还有这个，”夜翼说道。夜翼面无表情的展开Jason的红色体恤。“口袋里有……点东西。”  
蝙蝠侠绷紧了肌肉，从夜翼那里接过了T恤。他伸手掏了掏口袋，拿出一张照片。是在什么面包车的后座拍的。Jason坐在Joker和Harley中间，意识不清。嘴上绑着一块布，双手绑在身前。Joker一手环抱着Jason，歇斯底里的笑着。Harley前倾着，在Jason没被遮盖着的有着J字的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
蝙蝠侠努力让面无表情的凝视着照片。内心满是恐惧和愤怒，照片被他紧紧握在拳中。  
“蝙蝠侠……”夜翼安静的说道。“Bruce。”  
Bruce眨了眨眼，看向Dick的面具。  
“我们会找到他的，”Dick说道。“我们会的。”  
他咬紧下巴，Bruce点了点头。他松开照片把它放进腰带上一个口袋里站直了，严重闪过一阵精光。  
“我们会把你们的兄弟救回来，”他嘶声道。“今夜。”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

警告：本章有折磨情节。注意。  
好冷。这是Jason恢复意识以来第一个念头。他快冻僵了。他试着动了动胳膊，意识到他被双手吊在头顶。他在一片黑暗中努力回想这到底该死的发生了什么。  
他听见鞋子踩在混凝土地面的声音。  
“已经醒了吗，小Robin？”  
Jason睁开眼睛，恢复了意识。他努力的抬起头疯狂的看着他。他的视野所及是光线昏暗的工厂房间。这地方比Joker原来关着他的地方还要大，但这没什么好高兴的。空气中有一股奇怪的味道，就像是麝香和什么东西腐败了的味道。Jason努力动了动胳膊，但他们被绑在他头顶的房间中心；他感觉不到手指，胳膊肘以上一点知觉都没有了。他光脚踩着地板，Jason绝望的用指尖点着地，试着稳住自己。  
他的鞋和体恤都被剥去了。他的体恤紧贴着都是汗的身体，潮湿的感觉让Jason直打颤。Jason抬起视线看着Joker随意的走向他。Jason心中一阵恐惧；上一次他被这么吊起来，Joker烧毁了他的脸。  
“天啊，你昏了够久了，”Joker说道。“我都要开始担心啦。”  
Jason只是看着Joker。Joker一边窃笑着，一边把一个工作台推到房间中央，离Jason吊着的地方只有大概三米远。Jason的目光盯着Joker的手，胃因为恐惧拧动。手术工具，医疗器械，还有些Jason都不想凑近了瞅的东西散乱的放在木头桌面上，被天花板上的灯泡照亮了。Joker的手指敲着这些工具，思考着。然后他从桌子上拿起一把撬棍。  
“头几个月，你想当确信蝙蝠老爹会来救你，”Joker说道，用撬棍敲着另一只手的手心。“他最终竟然决定出现可真是个奇迹啊。你还觉得他会费心再来个第二次？”  
Jason咬紧牙关，心中满是怒火。  
Joker带着嘲笑的悲伤表情摇了摇头。“你要知道，他们都说中间的孩子在家里总是被忽略掉。”他轻笑道。“我觉得你就是。”  
Jason忍不住了。“他回来的，”他嘶声道。他得——Bruce保证过会保护他的安全。他保证过。然后他又摇了摇头。不。他这么做是为了保护他们。他得自己扛过去了。  
Joker阴险的笑了。“我可不这么觉得。但是不要这么烦躁嘛，小鸟孩子。”他靠近Jason。“你和我还有好多时间在一起呐。”他用撬棍缓缓画了个圈抬头扫视着Jason的身体，就好像在考虑要先打哪里最好。他倾身。“准备好来第二轮了吗？”  
Jason冲着Joker的脸啐了一口。  
有那么极短的一瞬间，Joker的眼中闪过一簇怒火。但它转瞬即逝，Joker只是拿出一块紫色的手帕擦干净脸，看起来超级开心。“没礼貌，”他喃喃道。他叹了口气把手帕扔在地上，抬起了撬棍。“我觉得我还是得教教你做人。”  
Joker低低的笑了一声，一撬棍揍到Jason身旁。Jason的身体因为这一下击打荡了出去，被金属棍子打中的地方一阵疼痛。Jason咬紧嘴唇，不去尖叫。他又被打了一下，在他的手臂上。然后又是一下，在他还没好的右髋部。有一声可怕的碎裂声音，疼痛来得如此突然和痛苦以至于这一次Jason忍不住尖叫出声。  
“这才是我想听到的声音！”Joker笑道。“来啊，别憋着！要是我可不忍着！”  
撬棍一次次落下。伴随着每一次击打，Jason越发坚定了。他咬紧牙关扛住了每一次打击，Jason努力不要想着Bruce会来救他。  
侮辱继续，Jason唯一能做的是陷入痛苦的遗忘中。  
/  
有了Nightwing和Robin的帮助，Batman仔细搜索了棒球场的每一寸土地。但他们只是找到了一条离开草地到了街上的线索。他们朝哪个方向追去，沿途问每一个人有没有看见一辆厢车经过。没人看到过。  
神谕也被叫来，她在扫描所有以哥谭高中为中心半径为十个街区的安全摄像头。每一分钟过后，Batman都越加焦虑。他不能再次失去Jason了。他不能把他再一次留给那样的命运。他得找到他的孩子。他必须找到。  
“Batman，”Nightwing说道，打断了Batman的思路。  
Batman集中精神蹲在他落脚的屋顶。“说吧，Nightwing。”  
Nightwing的声音在无线电中响起。“我在Louis大道。一家咖啡屋刚才着火了。我确信这是Joker在背后操纵。”  
Batman皱眉。“我马上到。”  
当Batman到了那被火焰吞噬过的咖啡屋，Nightwing正把一个戴着Joker面具的男人钉在地上，他的电棍逼在男人的喉咙上。  
“你的意思是你不知道Joker在哪儿，还是你就是不想告诉我们？”Batman走过来Nightwing一边问道。“相信我啊，我可是相当有说服力呢。”  
恶棍看向Nightwing。“我不是给Joker干活。”  
Nightwing哼了一声。“所以这个装扮就是个化妆选择咯？”  
男人冷笑道。“Joker挺棒，也就这样。我们不给他干活。”  
“所以你们就是一些没什么用的，在别人的财产上搞破坏还被抓到的低级复制品？”Batman低吼道，站在Nightwing的一边。  
男人睁大眼睛看着Batman。“我—我—”他结结巴巴的说道。“等会儿，我跟你说了。我不给Joker工作。我们只是听说了哥谭购物公园的事情觉得——”  
“我不想听到你可笑的借口，”Batman哼道。Nightwing放开了这个恶棍，Batman一手抓着男人的体恤，把他拽过来脸对脸。“我需要信息。Joker在哪儿？你给我的任何有用信息都会减少你在去监狱的路上断掉几根骨头的可能性。”  
男人咽了下口水。Batman把男人扔到地上一脚踩在男人后背上，他一边抓着男人的手臂一边固定着他。Batman办案人反着折过来狠狠的一拽，男人发出一声痛苦的嚎叫。“好了啊！”他急切的说道。“好啦，好啦！你看……我一点都没听说Joker在哪儿。但我的一些哥们儿说他们看到了他的婊子，叫做Harley的那个，在垃圾场附近的旧工厂转悠。那是在商场炸弹发生后的事情。我只知道这么多，我发誓啊！”  
Batman放开了男人的胳膊；在男人松一口气之前，Batman提起靴子踹了他的下巴一脚。男人的头倒了回去，昏迷了。Batman眼中满是厌恶，把男人用手铐拷在停车站标志杆上。  
“既然你和这个恶棍在这儿，我相信没有别人在建筑中吧？”Batman问道。  
“是啊，”Nightwing回答道。“我到这儿时人几乎都疏散了。我确保最后一个员工也从后门离开了，然后发现这朵奇葩。我已经打给了消防队，顺便一提。”说曹操曹操到，警铃的回声在结尾响起。Nightwing离开咖啡屋头歪向一边。“Robin？”他说道。“找到任何垃圾场旁边的废弃工厂？”  
Robin的声音在无线电响起前顿了一顿。“可能。神谕在录像上发现了一辆紫色的厢车，停在离这里四个街区的地方。她会再检查一下它什么时候停在那儿的——”  
“四十分钟前停在那里，”神谕的声音插入道。她下一句话微微颤抖着。“Batman——是他们。我正看着录像上厢车刚停下的部分。有Joker，Harley……”她哽了一下。“还有Jason。他昏迷着——Joker的一个手下把他扛在肩膀上。他们往西走了，去了工厂的方向。”  
Batman握紧双拳。“我们走，”他阴暗的说道。Nightwing点点头，他们跳进蝙蝠车里。“Robin？”Batman问道。  
“马上就来，”Robin答道。“在那儿见你们。”  
/  
Jason在天花板管道上荡来荡去，迷迷糊糊的。撬棍落在离他几步远的地面上，沾满了鲜血。Joker绕着Jason打转，带着满意的笑容研究着瘸腿的男孩儿。  
“我喜欢这种游戏，但这样总是一团糟，”Joker说道。他摇了摇戴着手套的手，甩到Jason体恤上几滴血。“我们为什么不试试新花样呢？”Joker掏出Jason的小刀，割断了绑着Jason的绳子。Jason的身体狠狠的落到了地上；他掉在地上剧烈的蜷缩着，双唇间发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
Joker嗤笑了一声。“这让我想起你和我曾经经历过类似的情景，才几个月以前呢。我对你的脸做了那么美好的事。但现在有点毁掉了——没我想象的那么新鲜了。”Joker把刀尖贴上他的下巴。“你介意我来吗？不，你当然不会介意啦。”  
Jason睁开眼，翻了个身努力爬着离开他面前的这双该死的鞋。他只爬了几厘米远就被Joker一脚踢得后背着地，Joker抓着他被绑起来的手，把他拖到工作台。Joker摸索到木头桌面的一副手铐，把Jason的手腕绑在了桌腿上，把男孩儿的手臂吊在头顶。  
Joker一边膝盖跪在Jason的胸膛上，固定着他。一般来说，Jason会很容易就把Joker甩下去。但他现在的情况让他一点都不可能这样做了。Joker至少打断了他两根肋骨，Jason每一蠕动Joker就在他的胸膛上使力，让他身体火烧火燎的痛。所以他不得不躺着不动，不然她就要被断骨刺穿肺了。  
Joker烟火燎乱的玩了一会儿Jason的刀，把它落在了Jason脸上粉色的J上。“现在不要动……”Joker把刀刃切到字母上，刺破了皮肤让Jason的脸上鲜血直流。Jason马上因为痛苦和恐惧躲开，但胸口马上就疼痛不已。Jason因为Joker的行为发出嘶嘶的声音，痛得直咬牙。他不会尖叫的。他不会。而且他绝不会，就算Joker的笑声在他的耳中回响，在墙面上反射。但他眼中还是落下了眼泪。  
Joker终于拿开了刀，研究着他的成果。“不坏嘛！现在，”Joker继续说道，看着Jason的腿。“我们为什么不拿开你的石膏呢？那看起来真是非常不方便啊。男孩儿们！”  
房间的一扇门打开，进来了三个男人。Joker冲他们笑着，挥了挥Jason的刀。“来吧，快来！我们得把这东西从可怜的孩子身上拿开。他有点过于拘谨了，为什么你们不抓着点他这样我就能干活了。听起来不错吧？”  
男人们对视了一下，走到工作台前。两个男人抓着Jason的两条腿，第三个人抓着Jason的身体，让他一动都没法动。Joker倾下身体，满面微笑的拿出Jason的刀。“太棒啦。我们开始吧。”  
/  
蝙蝠机一听到废物站，Batman和Nightwing就跳了下来。他们高度警觉，但这里看上去一片荒芜。  
“我希望这地方就是，”Nightwing小声说道。  
Batman眯了眯眼睛。“我们走。”  
他们一起荡过垃圾顶部，直到降落在两座工厂前一篇清扫的空地上。  
“好吧，”Batman说道。“Nightwing，你去看屋顶。我去侧门。当Robin到时——”  
“这儿呢。”Robin轻轻落在Batman后面。  
Batman飞快的看了一眼Robin。“Robin，你从二楼进去。我们先去东边的建筑，然后再去西边那一个。尽可能安静的放倒敌人。我们不能让Joker发现我们。”  
Nightwing和Robin点点头射出勾索，落到了废弃建筑的二层和顶楼。Batman跑进侧门；门没锁，他轻轻进去了。  
走廊很黑，所以Batman一边走一边打开了夜视镜。旧盒子乱糟糟的摞在墙边，坏掉的管子一直在滴水淹了一地板。屋里很静。也许不是这个地方。也许——  
黑暗被一声尖叫撕裂。Jason的尖叫。  
Batman满是惊恐的跑向前，完全忘记了要保持谨慎。走廊尽头是一扇门。他关掉夜视模式，用肩膀撞开门。  
他站在工厂的中心房间。很大，因为储存着一些集装箱而空荡荡的。天花板上只开了几盏灯，渲染着恐怖的氛围。  
房间中间是Jason，手被铐在桌子腿上被三个穿着Joker妆的男人压着。跪在Jason身上的是Joker，他握着一把折叠刀。Batman的进入惊动了他们，这些人马上起身看向他的方向，让Batman终于能看见他的儿子。  
他们打碎了Jason的石膏。Joker就快完事儿了，Jason腿边都是白色的石膏碎片。Jason的腿上那道很深的裂口不停流血，Batman估计这是因为Joker在弄碎石膏时“手滑”了。  
Jason没有看向Batman的方向。他的眼睛半闭着，随着刀子离开他的皮肤他的头就滑到了一边。  
Joker抬起眼睛和Batman对视。“蝙蝠！”他喊道。“亲爱的，我得说啊，这真是个惊喜！你竟然为了这孩子来了！”他拍了拍手。“在九个月后你终于决定来找他了——受宠若惊啊。”  
Batman咆哮了一声冲向Joker。Joker笑了一声马上把小刀逼到了Jason的喉咙上，阻止了Batman。  
“现在，等等哦，咱们别着急，”Joker说道。他把刀深深的切进Jason的皮肤里，那苍白的皮肤马上流下一串鲜血。Jason没有动，它看起来甚至都不知道发生了什么。  
Batman握紧拳头。“让他离开，Joker。”  
Joker唇间迸出一声急促的笑声。“我为什么要这么做？我得付出什么呢？当然不会是我的命啦——我们都知道你那么高尚不会那么做的。”他在刀上使力，Jason脖子上马上流出一条血线。“就算你儿子命悬一线。或者他真的能被叫做你儿子吗，上一次你甚至都没有费心来找他？”  
Batman咬紧牙关。“马上放开他，不然我就打断你全身的骨头。”  
Joker笑了。“厚厚！你可真暴力啊，蝙蝠。那么好吧；我早就知道我迟早得跟这孩子说再见。啊好吧，总是还有其他鸟的。”Joker动了动手，就在那一瞬间Batman反应过来不管怎样Joker都会划开Jason的喉咙。他狂乱的摸索着蝙蝠镖，但还不等他拿出来，就有东西划过空气，把Joker的手从Jason身上打开了。  
所有人都抬头看着Nightwing向他们俯冲下来。Joker的手下马上跳了起来，举起手防卫起来。Nightwing重重落在一个男人胸上，把他直接揣到房间另一头的地上。另外两个恶棍大吼着冲向Nightwing。  
房间另一头的门突然打开了，又冲进来了Joker的十五个手下。但Robin马上也从他们头顶飞了进来，落地的时候撞到了两个人。Nightwing干掉那两个抓着Jason的手下后，冲向Robin的身边。  
“你和你的小鸟们哟！”Joker笑道。他冲向Nightwing从他手里撞下去的刀，但Batman立马抓住了他，把他从小刀和Jason身边拖开。Batman把Joker扔到地上，手紧紧压在Joker衣领上悬在他上方。  
“不准你再碰我儿子，”Batman嘶吼道。“不然我就让你剩下的日子里每次动动手指都疼的撕心裂肺。”  
Joker冲着他笑。“现在你听起来才带劲，蝙蝠。”他轻笑道。“但是最终，你的威胁都只是空谈；我总会抓住你的孩子们。”  
低低的咆哮了一声，Batman一拳揍上Joker的脸。Joker鼻血直流，但他只是疯狂大笑。Batman一遍又一遍的揍他，他的身心都被愤怒占据了。最后一拳落下，Joker的头落在地上，昏了过去。  
Batman从Joker身上起来，转过身面对桌子上被拷着的鲜血直流的躯体。“Jason，”他小声说道。  
/  
Jason根本没法集中。一切都模糊不清。他耳边一直回荡着Joker的笑声，但感觉很远，就好像从隧道另一端传来的一样。腿一直疼痛难忍，每一次碰触都像火烧。他觉得自己在尖叫，但根本说不清。他脑中充斥着恐惧与痛苦，他只想让这一切赶快过去。  
那些手终于离开了他的腿，他听见了怒吼。一开始他没认出来——他晕得要命。喉咙上逼着什么冰冷的东西。有个锋利的刀片，但他虚弱的想动都动不了。他的腿要命的痛；就好像有人把它剥了皮。他猜也许Joker就是这么干的呢。  
“——不然我就打断你全身的骨头。”  
Jason震惊的认出这刺穿他脑中迷雾的声音。不可能的。但这就是……一定是。他心中满是绝望和希望，分离的睁开了眼睛。但他全身根本不听使唤。他沉浸在无边如墨的黑暗中，努力让自己恢复清醒。好一会儿过去后，一双手突然碰到了Jason的胳膊。Jason满是恐惧的奋力挣扎，想要挣脱出来。  
“Jason？Jason，求你了，看着我！我要你睁开眼睛啊。Jason！”  
Bruce。他唯恐睁开眼睛却只看见一个Joker的可怕笑容，Jason犹豫了一下缓缓睁开眼睛。眼前的，是Batman。Jason双眼含泪，他不能自已的低声啜泣起来。Bruce来了。他的父亲来了。  
“Bruce……”他哽咽道。  
Bruce点点头，表情被面具掩盖着。但他声音中的感情溢于言表。“我在这儿，Jason。没事了。”他倾身，摸向Jason被铐住的双手。“坚持住。”手铐脱落下来，帮着Jason手腕的绳子被割断了。Bruce放下Jason的胳膊，他痛极了。  
Bruce小心的把Jason放在地板上然后才按了长手套上的按钮通知Alfred叫救护车。“我得帮Nightwing和Robin，”他说道。“你很安全——不要动。我就回来。”  
Jason心中渐渐恐慌起来。“求你不要……”他抽噎着。求你别离开我。  
“我就回来，”Bruce又说了一遍。然后他就离开了Jason的视线。  
别走！他在脑中尖叫。他不能被再抛弃一次了。他不能。Jason狂乱的奋力支撑起自己。浑身痛得像被火烧，但他被惧怕第二次抛弃的恐惧如此强烈，让他脑中除了这个念头一片空白，他双肘触地起身。  
带着Joker面具的男人们横七竖八的躺在工厂地上。Batman，Nightwing，还有Robin继续和剩下大概八个人继续对抗着。Robin离着Jason最近，他正奋力抵挡着两个恶棍凶狠的攻击。  
Jason眼角看到一个身影晃动。Jason转过头，满是惊恐的发现Joker跌倒在地上。Joker一边站起身，一边朝Robin——朝Tim摸了过去，还转头向Jason笑了笑。【QAQ吓我一跳，这货是小强吗？！】  
Jason没法走，他只能努力爬向Tim的方向。“Robin！”他虚弱的喊道。  
其中一个恶棍一拳揍上Tim的下巴，让他倒向后面。Tim重重跌在地上，头撞在混凝土上，Tim缓缓翻了个身呻吟了一声想要爬起来。  
Joker冲向前狠狠踢了Tim一脚，踢得他仰过头。Joker恶狠狠的笑着，让这个几乎没有意识的男孩儿翻过身。“一晚收获两只鸟，”他轻笑道，双手掐着Tim的喉咙。“如果我能三个都到手，那可真是棒透了啊，是不是啊？”他使力，Tim奋力挣扎，晕乎乎的虚弱的抓着Joker的胳膊。“只有你们错误男孩才能明白我的幽默感呐。”  
Joker背对着Jason，他和Tim离着不到十尺远。Tim之前在打的男人把他留给了Joker，这让Jason一路上没什么阻碍了。Jason满是绝望，他努力爬向两人。Jason越来越近，他看见Tim反抗的动作越来越弱了。与此同时，Jason的眼睛落在Joker的撬棍上，离他的手边不到两尺。他扑上前，拿了起来。Jason把它当作杠杆，撑着自己走完最后几步。  
他浑身发痛死死的咬着牙关，Jason伸出撬棍，用金属狠狠砸着Joker的脑袋。一声可怕的碎裂声，Joker僵住了；他松开了Tim，倒在了地上。  
那撬棍上，还留着Jason自己的血，缓缓滴在水泥地上。Jason头发晕，跪了下来。“现在这可真是搞笑啊，”他低声道。随后他倒在了Joker身边。  
Tim狠狠的吸气，一边睁开眼睛一边揉着喉咙。他费力地眨眨眼，坐了起来，看见Joker和Jason一动不动的身体。“Jason？”他喊道。“Jason！”Tim爬向Jason把他放在自己膝头，轻轻摇了摇他。“Jason，拜托。睁开眼睛！Jason！”  
Tim听见脚步声跑向他，他抬头看见Bruce和Dick跑向他，已经解决了Joker的最后一个手下。  
Bruce硬把Tim推开好抓住Jason。Jason睁开眼睛看了看Tim又看向Bruce，发出一声低低的呻吟。  
“Jason，挺住，”Bruce说道。“救护车就到了——马上就到了。”  
Jason没有听见Bruce对他说的一句话。Bruce，Dick和Tim的脸在他的视野上方，他意识模糊，就好像从一片迷雾看向了他们。他虚弱的咳嗽了一声，嘴边流出鲜血。整个身体就好像被放在火上烤，Jason实在是受不了了。他想要解脱。想要从——从痛苦和恐惧中解脱出来。  
“Jason？”Dick说道，但Jason几乎听不见他在说什么了。右手指轻柔的梳理着Jason的头发，安抚着他。“Jason，挺住。”  
Jason抬头看着三张脸对着他，眼角滑下一滴眼泪。他的父亲和兄弟都在。他们来找他了。他们来找他了。他啜泣了一声，但他哽住了咳嗽起来。唇间喷出更多的血。  
一只强壮的手托着Jason的头，搂着他。Jason感觉到有人把前额贴在了他的额头上，他耳边响起Bruce的声音，他急促的低语声。“你会没事的，Jason。Stay with me，孩子。”  
不，他不可能好了。  
他不会了。  
Jason再也没法清晰地思考了。他只知道如果他沉入黑暗中，痛苦就会停止的。  
所以他堕入黑暗。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“…双臂，双腿和躯干多处瘀伤…”  
“…至少两根肋骨断了…”  
“…腿部大量失血…”  
“…转去ICU…”  
“…打给BruceWayne吧…”  
/  
疼痛。  
尖锐，让人窒息。  
几乎要化做实体，让他难逃魔爪。  
他喘不过气来。  
他说不了话。  
……他觉得自己要死了。  
/  
低低的蜂鸣。很稳定的声音；Jason每两声响之间会数两秒。好长一段时间，他只能专注于这重复的声音，黑暗中满是这声音。Jason皱了皱眉。这是什么鬼？他没法集中注意力——脑袋好晕，沉浸在黑暗中。  
“…医生说…”  
“…康复…”  
“…当他…”  
断断续续的声音回荡在Jason晕乎乎的脑袋里。他们听起来很耳熟，但他就是没法认出来。  
“…需要静置…”  
Bruce。是Bruce来了。这句话让他满是力量，他竭尽全力；慢慢的，周围的声音开始清晰起来。  
“……醒了！”  
“……Jason？”  
Jason慢慢的睁开眼睛。他在病房里。他的眼皮发沉，他一边看着房间对面的白墙一边昏昏欲睡。Jason沉重的眨了眨眼，挪动视线看着头顶三张脸。  
“布鲁……”说出这两个字就让他累得够呛，他使劲喘着气，努力呼出困倦。  
Bruce伸出手，握着Jason的手。“我在这儿，Jason。你很好——现在一切都很好。”  
Jason的眼睛从Bruce看向Dick和Tim。Tim脖子上有黑色淤青，但除了这个看起来一切都好。他们都很安全。Jason终于放下心来，动了动喉头，想要眼下嗓子眼那梗着的感觉。  
Dick靠近他，顺了顺Jason脑后的头发。“医生说你会好的，Jay。”  
Jason想说话，但他说不出来；他根本张不开嘴。他全身僵得像石头——一切都沉重不已。他到底是怎么了？  
“你四个小时前才下手术台。现在你正服用强效止痛剂，”Bruce说道。“接下来的时间你可能都不会太清醒，但过几个小时你就会好多了。”  
Jason慢慢的点点头。  
“先休息吧。”  
Jason觉得之后Bruce还说了什么，但他没听清了。黑暗降临，Bruce握着他的手，Jason毫无畏惧的沉入黑暗中。  
/  
Jason又睡了八个小时。他第二次醒来时，Dick和Tim坐在房间里那个小桌子旁，下象棋。Bruce坐在Jason床边的椅子上，读着Jason的那本悲惨世界。  
Bruce听见Jason移动身体的声音，抬起头把Jason的书放在医院的床头柜上。Jason慢慢眨了眨眼睛，他一边看向他一边长长的舒了一口气。他的视线落在Bruce身上，他正关心的看着他。  
“你感觉怎么样？”他问道。  
Jason动了动喉头，一边说话一边努力润湿嘴唇。“还好吧…我猜…”他喃喃道。  
意识到Jason醒了，Tim踢了Dick一脚冲Jason的方向点了点头。他们两个立马放下象棋把凳子拉到Jason床边。  
“嗨，”Tim说道。  
Dick轻笑道。“很高兴你终于醒了，”他轻柔的笑道。“花了你不少时间啊。”  
Jason努力回了个微笑，但他还没完全清醒。该死，是药效。他摇了摇头视线清醒了一点。  
“我们……在哪儿？”他问道，声音嘶哑。  
Bruce从床头柜上拿起一杯水递给他。他喂到Jason嘴边，Jason现在因为连握着玻璃杯这种小事都需要人帮忙而尴尬的要命，还是感激的喝下这杯水。  
“哥谭总医院，”Bruce说道。  
这杯水真是救急。喉咙的干渴终于被舒缓了，Jason说话的声音终于听起来正常多了。Jason轻轻坐起来，摇了摇头想要清醒。“Leslie医生呢？”  
“她这一周都不在城里，”Bruce说道。“我们当时得尽快把你送医。”  
“幸运的是，蝙蝠侠在营救BruceWayne的儿子时就已经叫了救护车，”Dick说道。他眨了眨眼。“夜翼和罗宾也帮了不少忙，据我听说。”  
Jason内心一惊，翻了个白眼。“那你们都编了个什么故事？”他问道，因为药物的原因说话声音低了一点。“标准的百万富翁被绑架的儿子那一套？”  
“对我来说挺管用，”Tim笑道。  
Jason急促的笑了一声。然后他哽咽起来，他的手拂过左脸的绷带。“嗯，我猜现在我们都不需要给这个疤编故事了，”他喃喃道。  
Dick和Tim交换了几个不舒服的眼神。Bruce面色惨白，伸出手抚摸着Jason的头。“没关系的，”Bruce轻柔的说道。“你很安全，这才是最主要的。”  
Jason转过头，闭了一会儿眼睛。当他睁开眼时，他的目光放在了覆盖在重新打了石膏的腿上的床单。“那么到底有多糟糕？”  
Bruce研究了一会儿Jason的表情后才回答。“你断了两根肋骨，腹部有些内出血。你被带到医院后马上就被推进手术室，幸运的是他们很快就止了血。”  
Jason点点头。“那我的腿？”  
“Joker没来得及毁掉你的骨头，”Bruce说道。他声音中带着阴暗的情绪并没有被Jason错过——虽然他完全知道这并不是针对他。“不过还是有些撕裂伤，医生们清理并缝合了，他们又重新给你的腿打上石膏。我知道你本应该在三周后就拿下石膏，但现在……至少要四周了，可能更久。”  
Jason呻吟一声。“我的胯骨呢？”  
Bruce犹豫了。“Jason，你的右胯骨……在这之前就没来得及愈合。现在它……它这次完全碎掉了。”他顿了顿，脸上表情心神不安。“他们不得不给你换了个人造的。”  
Jason震惊地瞪着Bruce。“什么？”他噎了一下。“我会……”他害怕问出口。“我还能……你知道？跟我从前一样吗？”  
“我们希望如此，”Bruce小心的说。“但你的右腿在过去的十一个月里受了太多伤。跟从前一样会很难。”  
Jason心中升起一阵恐惧。“但是，如果复健的话……”  
Bruce一只手放在Jason胳膊上。“我不是说那不可能。我只是说那不会简单；跟从前一样从来都不会简单。”  
Jason点点头，努力冷静下来。Bruce轻柔的捏了捏Jason的胳膊。“但我不想你现在就担心这个。你只要专注于恢复就好。”  
“我已经这么做——两个月了，”Jason说道，无法掩饰声音中的苦涩。  
Bruce苦了苦脸。“我知道。但你可以再来一次。”  
“我们会一直陪着你的，”Dick说道。  
Jason咬了咬下唇，一脸犹豫。Bruce叹了口气一只手理了理他的头发。“Jason，你当时怎么想的？到底为什么你要离开庄园？”  
三双眼睛都凝视着Jason，Jason突然希望他现在找个地缝钻进去。脸上直发热，他转开目光。“我……”他的声音微弱。静了好一会儿。“我……不能让他伤害你们，”他低语道。  
Bruce紧皱双眉。“什么？”  
Jason看回Bruce，眼中满是泪水。“Bruce，我告诉了Joker我的名字。他一定会来Wayne庄园，而你们中的任何一个人都会受伤——因为我。我没法呆下去。”  
Bruce紧紧抿着双唇，心中满是罪恶感。“Jason，我会保护你的——我们都会的。不管我们会有什么危险。Joker逼你告诉他什么都无所谓；我们能保护彼此。”他轻轻地皱了皱眉。“但你再来一次，你就要住在庄园最小的那个客房了，还没有去蝙蝠洞的电梯。”  
最后的话里带着点幽默，而Jason忍不住嘴角露出一个笑容。Bruce倾身向前，把Jason的头发捋到后面。然后他站起身看向三个男孩儿。“我需要跟Gordon局长谈谈；他一直在问你，Jason。我不应该再拖了。”  
Bruce一离开，Dick和Tim就靠近Jason。Jason的眼神就落在Tim的脖子上和他的苦脸上。“Tim？你还好吗？”  
Tim轻轻地笑了。“是啊。只是有点脑震荡还有些淤青——没什么大不了的。”  
Jason虚弱的笑了笑。“没什么大不了的。对啊。”  
Tim咬了咬嘴唇。“谢谢你，”他说道，声音里满是真挚。“你救了我的命。”  
Jason感觉有点尴尬，只是耸了耸肩。他紧抿双唇目光冷硬。“我猜Joker又回到Arkham了？”  
Dick咬紧了下巴。“是啊。”  
Jason摇了摇头。“他很快就又会逃狱了。”  
Dick皱眉；不是因为Jason，而是因为他说的话八成就是真的。“如果他再来，我们会搞定的。”  
“是啊，但不要等他杀掉谁再说。或者再来对付我们。”  
Dick满是严肃坚定的看着Jason。“如果再次发生，我们会准备好的。”  
Jason恼火的笑了一声。“是啊。”  
Dick和Tim紧张的对视了一眼。Dick小心的动作着，伸出手放在Jason手臂上。Jason没有挥开他；他只是低头看着那条受伤的腿，发起呆来。  
过了一会儿Bruce带着晚餐回来了。他们坐在Jason床边，一边吃一边聊。但很快就到了巡逻的时间了，Bruce看向了Tim的方向。  
Jason没有错过那个表情。“没关系，”他安静的说道。“我知道你们得走了。”  
Bruce转身面对Jason，犹豫的说。“Jason，如果（我们陪着你）你会更舒服的话——”  
“相信我，外面的人们比我更需要你们的帮助，”Jason说道。  
Bruce因为Jason的话面上闪过一阵骄傲。“如果你确定。”  
Jason几乎翻了个白眼。“是啊。走吧。”  
Bruce冲Tim示意了一下，Tim对Jason和Dick挥了挥手就跟着Bruce离开了。Dick转身面对Jason坐在Bruce的椅子上。“我这几天不会回Blüdhaven，”他说道。“所以我猜你得忍着我啦。”  
“好开心哦，”Jason小声说道，看来对Dick的嘲讽还是一如既往。  
Dick笑了。“你想看点犯罪片吗？”  
Jason笑了。“我猜也没别的事情好做了，那么来吧。”  
节目开始十分钟后，Dick看了看Jason。Jason没有看电视；他瞪着远处的墙壁，脸上满是Jason恐慌症发作后Dick看见的表情。  
“Jason？”Dick轻轻地问道。  
Jason最开始没有回答。他眨了眨眼睛，突然比Dick整天看过的都要累。他低低喘了一口气。“我真是……我真是太累了，总是被击溃（being broken），”他低语道。  
Dick因为他的话心碎了。他伸出手握住Jason的手。“你没有崩溃，”Dick说道。“有一点瘀伤，有一点受挫——是啊。但没有崩溃。”  
Jason眼中闪着泪光。他长长地吸了一口气，Jason沉进枕头里，在医院的床上看起来更年幼了。Dick一直握着Jason的手，就算Jason睡着也没有松开。  
Bruce和Tim几个小时后回来了，Jason和Dick都睡着了。Dick还坐在椅子上，身体蜷缩在床边，头趴在交叉的胳膊上。他的另一只胳膊伸向Jason的方向，手指与Jason的交缠着。Tim和Bruce看了他们两兄弟一会儿。然后，Tim困倦的笑了笑，坐在病床床脚，头枕在胳膊上脚搭在床边。他马上就睡着了。Bruce坐在床角的椅子上，接下来的几个小时都看着他的儿子们。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

警察两天后来了。Bruce之前一直在Wayne企业，被叫到哥谭中心医院，Dick和Tim整个早上一直在这儿陪着Jason。最开始警官好像就是因为必要程序来问问Jason和小丑之间发生了什么。Jason给了个差不多的故事，他自己离开Wayne庄园为了呼吸些新鲜空气，而小丑抓住了他。警官问他为什么他会成为目标，Jason耸了耸肩，答道他被亿万富翁收养；绑架他绝对会引起Batman的注意的。

下一个问题让Jason差点失去镇定。

“那你之前被折磨又是因为什么呢？”

Dick，Jason，还有Tim的脸因为这个问题阴沉下来。如果Bruce也很惊讶，他—正如往常的—一点都没有表现出来。 

“……什么？”Jason声音颤抖的最终问道。

高个警官——Hadley警官，他的名牌上是这么写的——面无表情的看了他一眼。“最近治疗你的医生说——他们注意到你全身又不止一处陈旧性伤疤。绝对不可能是意外。你脸颊上的伤本应是昨晚发生的但看来也不是最近的事了。伤口边缘的组织有陈旧性伤疤，医生得出的结论是这里原本是烧伤，不是刀伤。”Hadley警官看向Bruce，后者只是目光冷硬的看了回来。“他们很担心，所以联系了相关警方。”

“该死，”Tim弱弱的说道。

“那么，”另一个警察说道，Daniels警官。“你为什么不告诉我们在这之前发生了什么？是你在Wayne庄园发生的吗？”

Dick愤怒的咬紧了牙关从椅子上站起来。Bruce伸出一只手，制止了他。

Jason知道Bruce的作为只会让一切更糟，所以他看向了警官。“不，”他阴沉的说道。“不是。这是在我出国学习的时候发生的。”

“你又被绑架了？”Hadley警官问道。他怀疑的看向Jason。“看来这种事经常发生啊。”

这一次是Dick拦住了Bruce。

Jason看向警官。“你有权限询问这种事情吗？”他挑衅道。

“是我们在问你。”

Jason凉凉的看着男人。“我在聚会上，”他说道，声音发紧。“那并不是一个……完全安全的聚会。我不知情下喝下了加了料的酒，有一伙儿人抓住了我。我不记得太多了；他们做这些……的时候我几乎没什么意识。”

“你的医疗记录显示你是出了车祸，”Daniels警官说道。

Jason点点头。“是啊。没过多久那伙儿人就把我也拽进了一辆面包车里。她们都喝高了，所以出车祸就没什么可意外的了。”

“记录里说是另一个司机的错，他撞了你。”

Jason用你是傻逼吗？的眼神看了警官一眼。“是啊，另一个司机也喝多了。”

Hadley警官看起来不太相信。“疯狂之夜啊。”他冲Jason的脸颊点了点头。“医疗记录显示他是个J形。为什么？”

“这有什么重要的？”Dick生气的问道。

“我们是在问Todd先生，”Hadley警官说道，声音坚定。“如果你不能控制你自己，你可以离开房间。”他转身面对Jason。“嗯？”

“我他妈为什么会知道？”Jason喝道。“那时候我可没清醒到能问他们。”

Daniels警官皱眉道。“我们今天来之前凑巧查询过你的事故，对于你之前遭受的袭击一点都没发现警方的记录。你有跟当局汇报过这些吗，在你……你的医疗记录显示你当时在法国？”

Jason嘲讽的笑了。“我为什么要这么做？他们又没什么用；我都不知道这些家伙是谁。”

“他们在车祸后难道没有被带到医院吗？”Hadley警官问道。

“我不知道，”Jason咬牙说道。“事情发生后我几乎是马上就回到了哥谭。”

“你在Wayne庄园得到了照顾吗？”Hadley警官说道。“为什么不是这里，不是在医院？”

“因为我是Wayne家族的密友，”一个新的声音打破了僵局。所有人都转过头看见 Leslie Thompkins医生站在走廊，盯着警官们。“而在Jason受到袭击时我正在英格兰。我亲自照顾的他，我们飞回哥谭时我正和他在一起。Bruce想要Jason回家。”

Hadley警官眯了眯眼睛。“你是……？”

“Leslie Thompkins医生，”Leslie医生说道，快步走向Jason身边一只手安放在他的肩膀上。“而我可以为Todd先生说的每一句话作担保。如果你需要更多细节你可以稍候询问我。但是现在你已经骚扰这个还处在四天前经受过一场残酷的袭击后劫后余生的男孩够久的了。”

警官彼此看了看。Daniels警官站直身体，努力看起来挽回点面子。“我觉得我们已经问的差不多了，”他说道。“但我们会稍后询问你的，Thompkins医生。”

Leslie医生冲两位警官皱了皱眉，但没有回答。Daniels警官紧紧抿着双唇离开了房间，Hadley警官紧随其后。门一关上，Leslie医生就转身面对Jason，轻柔的捋了捋他的头发。

“我很抱歉我出城了，Jason，”他说道。“我们本可以避免这一切的。”

Jason抬头冲他微笑。“没事的。”

Leslie医生上下打量着Jason的身体，眼中满是怒火。“如果我亲眼看见小丑，我发誓我亲自出马杀掉他。我才不在乎你见鬼的规则，Bruce。”

Bruce微微皱了皱眉，但Jason的微笑变大了一点。Leslie医生轻轻拍了拍Jason，拉过来一把椅子坐在床边。“Bruce告诉了我你的胯骨被换掉了。我知道现在听起来很可怕，但是我不想你焦躁，Jason。我保证，我会竭尽所能让你重新做回这一切疯狂的事情，我相当确定一旦你康复你就会重拾旧工作。”

Jason满含感激和期望的看了她一眼。“真的？”

“当然了，”Leslie医生说道。“需要费点时间，但不会是不可能。”

突然，Jason不笑了，他一边想起些什么眼中升起一阵恐慌。“Bruce，”他说道，转头看向Bruce。“我刚刚新编的一堆在法国的聚会什么的。这可不是之前想好的故事。”

“我知道，你刚刚干的真是棒，”Dick说道。“也许你要是不干义警可以做个演员。”

Jason冲Dick一笑，但他看回Bruce的时候还是一阵恐慌。“但是如果警察深入调查医疗和警局记录的话……”

Tim哼了一声。“你们都是菜鸡，”他嘀咕道。挥了挥手机。“会面开始我就给Barbara发短信。我把一切都直接转录给她了，自从Jason添油加醋她就开始修改档案了。”他的电话震动起来，来了一条新短信。“她完事了。”她回了一条谢谢你然后冲Jason笑了。“她说演的不错。”

Jason笑了。而他的笑声比什么都让Bruce轻松起来。

/

警察没有再回来烦Jason；很明显Barbara在和Leslie医生讨论过后编造的纪录，足够满足他们的调查。一周半左右之后，Jason终于能从哥谭中心医院出院了，在Leslie医生的照顾下，回到了Wayne庄园。接下来的日子很平静，尽管Jason每晚的噩梦重现更加可怕了。Bruce每天晚上都会继续坐在Jason床边。

现在，在袭击的三周后，Jason再一次站在他的浴室镜子前，重重的依靠着他的一根拐杖。他满心挣扎的看着贴着绷带的那半边脸颊。

“Jason，你在那边吗？”

Jason转过目光看见Dick站在走廊上。Dick看见Jason站在浴室顿了顿，很明显他想起来之前Jason在浴室发生的事情。“嗯……Tim和我回去游戏室玩儿。你想要……？”

Jason的指尖敲了敲台子，静了静。“是啊，我会来的。就是……给我一点时间。”他又转过身面对镜子。

Dick犹豫了。“你想让我离开吗？”他问道，虽然很明显他不想离开。

Jason还在思考。然后他摇了摇头。“不用。”他颤抖的伸出手探向脸上的绷带。

Dick胸中满是焦虑，他走到Jason身边。Jason没有看Dick，他只是凝视着他的绷带。Jason几乎是极其痛苦的把绷带摘了下来，终于露出了那块还没有完全痊愈的伤疤。Jason把绷带扔在台子上，一边看着自己的镜像咬紧了牙关。他一边慢慢地呼吸一边紧紧抓着台子边缘。

Dick也看着那可怕的J字，但只看了一秒。他的注意力被Jason抓走了。

我没有崩溃，Jason想到。我只是受伤了。伤痕累累。我没有崩溃。Dick的话充斥他的脑海，他一边紧紧闭着眼睛脑子里一遍又一遍的回响着，浑身颤栗。他缓缓呼了一口气，睁开眼睛坚定的凝视着镜子里的倒影。他转动眼神盯着Dick镜子里的影响。“他不会击溃我，Dick。他不能。”

Dick哽咽了一下，抓住Jason，把他转过身来紧紧地抱住了他。“我如此以你为傲，Jay，”他低语道。

Jason也紧紧抱着Dick，微微的笑了。摘下绷带后，他突然感觉更加轻松了。就好像他周身围绕的黑暗突然消失了，他沉重的灵魂终于轻松了。他的眼中满是泪水，颤抖的笑了。Dick一只手抚了抚Jason的头，手指沉浸在他浓密的黑发中更加抱紧了他的兄弟。

几分钟后Dick终于放开了他。“现在，”Dick说道，后倾了一下好更好的看着Jason。“我们上楼去组队玩马里奥赛车治治Tim吧。我烦死他一玩就赢了。”

Jason笑了。“听起来不错。”

Dick顺了顺Jason的头发。“棒。也许我们能让Alfred也玩一下。”

“他可能私底下玩的封神，”Jason说道，拿起拐杖走向走廊。

“可能我们去巡逻的时候他偷偷练习过。”

“我可一点都不会惊讶。”

/

Jason胸中燃烧着决心的火焰；他会凭着不可思议的决心尽快恢复成一年前他的力量。他的身体和头脑每天都需要好几个小时的练习，最终他能够摆脱伤口带给他的束缚。时间一点点过去，他的身体愈加强壮，他的精神也是。噩梦不再频繁了，虽然Jason觉得他可能一辈子都摆脱不了。可不管怎样，只要有一个特别可怕的噩梦，Bruce总会恰好来安慰他，直到他房间内和心里的阴影都消失了。

三个月过后，Wayne庄园终于迎来久违的欢乐。

/

“你知道，你需要一个名字。”

Jason看向Tim。他们和Dick还有Barbara坐在Wayne庄园西边的阳台上，一边吃着冰淇淋一边看着太阳在歌坛地平线上落山。四个月以前Jason腿上的石膏终于拿下来了，虽然他的身体已经好多了，但至少还得过几个月Bruce才会让他再次巡逻。对于Jason来说等待是一种折磨，但是Leslie医生总是会让他明白在做这一切“疯事”之前完全康复是有多么的重要。Jason曾经试过偷溜出去几次做一些义警的事情，但Batman总会在他没有跑太远前发现他。

“当你能再次加入我们时，你得有个身份，”Tim继续说道。“你有什么想法吗？”

Jason笑了笑，舀了一大勺那不勒斯冰淇淋放在嘴里。

“看来你有想法了，”Dick说道。“那么快说吧，告诉我们啦！”

Jason继续吃着，满脸的得意。

Tim翻了个白眼。“他害羞呢。”他冲Jason挤了挤眼睛。“但说真的这样超烦人。”

Jason嘴边露出一个坏笑。

Barbara好奇的抬了抬眉毛。“来吧，Jason，”她说道。“是什么？”

Jason若有所思的搅了搅冰淇淋。抬起目光与Barbara对视，意有所指的看着她。“哥谭骑士。”

Barbara眼中闪过理解，脸上闪过一个温暖的笑容。“我觉得这很棒，”她温和的说道。

“那听起来比Robin酷多了，”Tim嘟嘟囔囔的说道。

Jason大笑。“很高兴你承认了。”

Dick笑了。“现在你需要一套制服。”

Jason歪了歪头。“我有几个想法。没有紧身衣，想都不要想。”

“我没意见，”Dick耸了耸肩。“我才是我们几个男孩儿中能脱下来那个。”

Jason哼道。“拜托，留着吧。”

“我会的，”Dick骄傲的说，一边笑一边又吞下一口冰淇淋。

他们看着太阳沉下地平线，Jason唯一能想的就是，尽管发生了这些事情，他最感激的就是BruceWayne决定从哥谭街头收养了这么一个小子。

/

自从Jason从哥谭中心医院出院已经过去了八个月。因为他的胯骨粉碎且被替换，Jason花了比预期多的时间才康复。但是现在，Leslie医生终于允许Jason做他两年以来一直想要做的事情。

晚风微凉，哥谭大楼顶端亮起了一道灯。雾霾和光污染让星星很罕见，但银行上站着的戴着面具的男人并不在乎——城市的灯光就是他的星光。他一只胳膊放在曲起的膝盖上，倾身向前，紧紧盯着下面的街道。

他在他们荡到了他现在站着的屋顶上之前就已经听见了，转过身面向穿着披风的两人着陆，严肃的看着他们的接近。

“Nightwing，”Batman道，声音一如既往的严肃。

“Batman，”Nightwing说道。他冲那个矮个子笑了笑。“Robin。”他又看向Batman，好奇的伸出手。“所以，他会来吗？你说过今天晚上——”

“他会来的，”一个新的声音说道。一个新的身影重重地落在屋顶，站直了身体。

他的制服比所有人的都更有军队风格。他穿着深灰色的铠甲套着一件皮夹克，一条红灰相间的迷彩裤子和一双黑色的军靴。头上戴着一顶红印相间的头盔。前面是平滑的，眼睛处是两条闪光的缝隙。银边，顶端是短短的蝙蝠耳朵。

Nightwing大大的笑了。“怎么这么长时间？照镜子美呢？”

新出现的人笑了。“当然了，差不多吧。”他看向Batman。“准备好了？”

Batman嘴角露出一个笑容。“我们走，哥谭骑士。”Batman转过身跑向屋顶。他的三个儿子马上跟了上来，他们跳了下去，射出勾索翱翔于夜幕之中。

Chapter End Notes

作者的话

完结了，我亲爱的读者们！我很抱歉如果这看起来有点突然，但是我的故事已经到了高潮，而我不想让我的故事拖沓无聊。所以希望这个结尾适当。：）我希望不是太俗，但我得给Jason一个好结局——在经历了这一切后他值得。谢谢你们所有的评论，他们是我一直写下去快速更新的动力！你们都太棒了。<3 <3

 

译者的话

感想如作者，感谢一直给我评论热度的读者们，没有你们我就不会坚持下来，谢谢你们，希望你们喜欢！


End file.
